


Wildest Dreams

by gibberish10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibberish10/pseuds/gibberish10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Aarcher</i> is Alec Lightwood's stage name and he's a singer on the rise. Life complicates for Alec when he is tagged as a homophobic person by the media and Clary, his agent, brings Magnus Bane into his life for the purpose of shooting an MV which follows the romantic story of two guys. Shortly after, Alec gets the feeling that his song might just be his own reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fa_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa_22/gifts).



> Okaaay, so here we go!  
> I know that this weekend I should have been updating Royal Affairs, but I've gotten nowhere near to writing the chapter I wanted to, so instead, as an apology for my advanced tardiness (3 weeks in Japan, sayonara~!), I've decided to share with you guys what I've been writing in parallel with Royal Affairs.
> 
> Right now it's just the prologue and the story will follow up on the scenes of the MV of _Wildest dreams_ by _Aarcher_ where (I hope) a series of angst and comedy moments will make you want to stick with us until the end :") There will be certain lines in Spanish which will be translated in notes ^^/ (but in the prologue, no Spanish xD)  
>  As you can guess from the story's title, the muse (besides Malec, ofc) is Taylor Swift's song Wildest Dreams of which I've taken the liberty to adjust the lyrics to match the story.  
> Also, I've based singer!Alec's voice (but mainly on Andrew's voice) on the following male covers of the song:  
> [Andrew Adkins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WXvzjO4R1A)  
> [ Brandon Skeie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFoUP4SX6g8)  
> [ Travis Atreo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avzr4uBpZhs)  
> And some of the adjusted lyrics actually belong to Andrew Adkins ^^;
> 
> Also, I want to say HUGE thanks to @ [my awesome Beta](http://fasdream.tumblr.com/) and to @ [ Shadowhunters Betas](http://shadowhuntersbetas.tumblr.com) for offering me a wonderful beta as Fatima <33 She helped me a lot with the story' grammatical overflow (repetitions! how fond am I of them and how much Fatima dislikes them lol) and also her comments on the plot were really inspiring ^O^
> 
> In any case, I hope the prologue sparks an interest for this story and when I'll be back, I'll update both stories :"3 (although RA is my top priority in terms of updating/writing ;) )

He couldn’t sleep, the sound of loneliness in his apartment deafening him. He tossed in the big double bed and with a groan, he glared at the right side. _Empty_ – just like his unfulfilled love life. It wasn’t often that he was feeling the hole in his romantic life, but when he did, it was like all of the dark emotions threatened to choke out the life of him. And tonight, he felt like he could drown in that sea full of feelings he didn’t know what to do with them.

Alec knew that this was only his decision. He had agreed to live a life where no romantic partner should be present and all of the sake of keeping a pretense that he was straight. With a sigh, he kicked off the sheets and stood on his ass in the middle of the bed, wondering for the umpteenth time if he would ever fill the emptiness in his heart and life. Hating that he was pitying himself, Alec decided that he’d better write down some lyrics for _Aarcher_ and maybe chuck away some of these feelings.

He got out of bed and went to his desk facing the open windows through which a warm city breezed gently. San Francisco was warm as always, but tonight was quiet and maybe Alec could make use of it. He took out some paper and he let his mind wander and his heart poured out on the paper. He always preferred to write his own lyrics with a real pen, the feeling he got from seeing the words forming on paper was more gratifying than typing them out on a computer.

Thinking of his current situation, Alec thought of someone who could show him love, passion and most of all, freedom. In his mind, the man was tall and had a dazzling smile, so when he extended his hand towards Alec, the singer didn’t hesitate in taking it. In reality, he set his pen to the paper and the words came flowing, like they have been sitting in his mind and they have been just ready to get out –

 

_He said let's get out of this town_

_Drive out of the city_

_Away from the crowds_

 

The tight hold on his hand reassured him that they were good together, that nothing mattered and no one could come between them. And that’s what Alec needed, that was what his heart craved for – someone to be there, someone to hold him tight and tell him everything was going to be alright. Someone to be next to him, in the middle of the night when loneliness threatened to swallow him up.

 

_I thought heaven can't help me now_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_But this is gonna take me down_

 

But Alec knew that life wasn’t going to be all honey and handsome guys coming to his rescue. So his lyrics had to show this, to give hope but keep his heart in front of the reality. But his dreams were his and there, he could meet his mysterious man and live their romance, far away from everyone’s prying eyes. They could love one another without restrictions.

 

_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_

_He's so bad but he does it so well_

_I can see the end as it begins my one condition is_

 

Alec smiled at his handwriting, thinking that this was going to be an insane song if he got it out, especially with the _he_ mentions. It would send everyone in a frenzy and despite his self-enforced secrecy about his sexual orientation, he would love to watch it unfold. As long as his lover – despite how imaginary it was right now – would be by his side, holding his hand and whispering sweet nothings to him. The ache in his heart intensified when the dark thought that he’ll never be able to be with someone as he truly wanted and with a sad smile, he wrote more verses to his song –

 

_Say you'll remember me_

_Kissing on your bare chest, holding you, babe_

_Full lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams ah-ha ohh_

_Wildest dreams ah-ha ohh_

 

He paused and closed his eyes, feeling the longing in his body, the need of another tugging at his heart, leaving him yearning for more. He twisted slightly on his chair and glanced at the large bed behind, the knowledge that he wasn’t sharing it with anyone weighing on him. His mind wandered to what would it be if a man was there, if the man of his wildest dreams lounged there languidly, waiting for him to come back to bed after finishing writing the lyrics to the new hit on the music charts. Alec saw himself getting up and going to his lover, pushing him down to the mattress and smiling at him devilishly, promising unforgettable moments. He’d hear him laugh and they’d soon be kissing –

 

_I said no one has to know what we do_

_His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_

_And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever_

_But this is getting good now_

 

Alec shook himself out of his fantasy and looked down at the paper, registering the words that he had written while dreaming of a man he couldn’t have. Furious with himself and his unfulfilled desires, he started scribbling right way, images of him with an unknown man tumbling through the sheets, laughter and dirty words he’d never share with another one, heartache and happiness he’d never feel cause he won’t be able to live his life as he wanted…

 

_Against the wall, sexy as hell_

_You’re so bad, but you’re doing it so well_

_And when we’ve had our very last kiss, my last request it is –_

_Say you’ll remember me,_

_Standing on your balcony, kissing you, babe_

_Ruffled hair and lit cigarettes, say you’ll see me again_

_Even if it’s just in your wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh_

_Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh_

_…_

_You see me in hindsight_

_Tangled up with you all night_

_Burning it down_

_Someday when you leave me_

_I bet these memories_

_Follow you around_

 

The sound of pen being tossed aside and rolling off the desk echoed in the empty room, making Alec realize just once more how sad his personal life was. He pushed his hands through his hair and took a few deep breaths, ignoring his beating heart which was telling him to give up on the silly confinement of his sexuality. But his heart was stupid and he couldn’t allow another tear up in his family; one was enough.

Alec stared at the words spread across the paper, at his messy handwriting and at the emotions that seemed to transpire through those lyrics. He picked it up and smiled bitterly. At least, he could write songs that would have everyone sigh and hope for a day-dreaming romance – like the one he could never have.

Feeling drained and tired, he got up and crawled back into his empty and cold bed, turning the lights off, just like he did with the hope in his heart.


	2. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets Magnus. Alec decides that Magnus is the most infuriating man on planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of this story! :"D  
> I won't be updating as regularly as I do with [Royal Affairs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6593995/chapters/15084781), but I'll try not to let you forget about it either haha  
> I feel like I've forgotten to mention that I'll be using the characters' physical appearance from Shadowhunters TV series ^^;  
> Also, the chapters are entitled after the songs that kind of inspired me when writing them; you'll see them mentioned at the beginning of each chapter and I kindly invite you all to listen to them when reading - might set the mood, just click the link :)
> 
> As usual, special thanks to @ [lovely Fatima](http://fasdream.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing this story which is not yet over and I haven't updated it in 4 weeks now *gasp!*
> 
> In any case, enjoy this new chapter and thank you all for leaving kudos, comments and I hope you'll enjoy this Malec :"D

[Song One: Huntington - Secret](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9e4zp6PRxEY)

_I'm not a good man, I got a secret, and it's..._

 

“We’ve got to fix this.”

Alec looked at the newspaper thrown on the coffee table and then up at Clary who wore an expression of total exasperation. Her red-flame hair was pinned to the top of her head, a few locks already coming loose. She was wearing a running suit which meant she was just back from her morning routine and since she had a key to his apartment, there was no need for _good mornings_ or _how are you_. They’ve known each other way too long now to care of such things.

“Fix what?” The dark haired man asked as he took the newspaper and scanned the headlines. A frown appeared on his face as he lifted hazel eyes at Clary – “Are they fucking real?” He nearly growled and Clary totally understood his need to express his anger in some way. She would have, but she had been in a public place and she had to hold back. Now that she was here, her anger had dissipated and made space for ideas of how to come out of this fucked up situation.

Usually, she wouldn’t have worried, but considering Alec’s actual status… well, that might prove to be too dangerously close to people finding out about him.

“I know, Alec, it’s a mess.” She said and twirled a curly red lock out of her face. It looked like she had been running to get to his apartment. “But luckily for you, I have an idea to disband further rumors.”

Alec arches an eyebrow in question at her statement.

“An MV. You had a new song written, no? We’re going to make it a single edition and shoot a music video with it. We’ll use the media’s attack on you.” She grinned at him in feral way and Alec knew that whatever the media had planned to discredit him now was going to backfire and straight into his bank accounts.

“Tell me your idea.” He insisted, glancing once more time at the headline in the newspaper –

_Aarcher – homophobic? The singer’s true thoughts on the gay community_

The ironic part on all this – Alec was gay, but he had hidden this so well that even the media had been fooled. And now, just because he had offered a simple no in a curt and polite manner to the question if he would consider dating men had branded him as homophobic. How ironically fucking hilarious.

 _Aarcher_ was his name stage, it was a lame name in his opinion, but Clary had insisted upon using it, so he went with her idea, he usually did. When he had first recorded his songs, he hadn’t had high hopes, but with good advertising and the proper ears, he had gotten his first contract and soon after, he had found himself plummeted into the fame world.  At first it had been annoying and confusing, but after doing this for four years, he was used to it.

He was used to fans screaming upon his sight, used to media praising and spitting him in the same time, used to love and hate mail, spam on his social media – which he didn’t access much unless Clary forced him – and also intrusion on his private life. However, the world insisted on amazing him with things like putting tags on him, trying to confine him into some patterns. Being available for them just wasn’t enough anymore.

But Alec was used to it and he was also confident that Clary will fix it.

So when he heard her idea, he couldn’t help but gape at her with open mouth. She couldn’t be serious. She knew how much this meant to him and she still wanted this to happen, she really wanted to do this – he could see in the gleam of her green eyes, he could see in the set of her jaw.

“You want to ruin me.” He said dramatically, but that was seriously how he felt.

“Alec…” She started on an understanding tone, but he was aware that this wasn’t understanding, it was just the beginning to long lecture. “We both know that a tag like being homophobic isn’t something we can easily discard, not with all of these protests and pride parades happening all over the world. If we don’t do something, the tag will stick.”

“Clary, we have to do something else. I don’t want to do this.” Alec nearly whined and he never whined, but this woman was bringing him to resort to such silly tactics.

“I’m sorry, Alec, but this seems like the safest and best option for us out there.” She said and paused for dramatic effect. “Unless you want to come out to the world and have it over with all of these media rumors.” She tried, but the way Alec’s eyes shut at her suggestion made her realize that Alec didn’t even consider this possibility. “You’re 25 years old, Alec. No one can judge you now or can use your own sexuality against you.” She knelt in front of him and took his hand, rubbing it gently. “You know you can always count on me, right?”

Alec sighed as he hung his head. “Sorry, Clary.” He said and she squeezed his hand tighter. “Do we really have to do this?”

Clary smiled sadly. “Unless you want the tag of homophobic and the contracts not being renewed.”

“I don’t care about the contracts.”

“I know you don’t.”

Alec groaned. “I hate it when you play know-it-all.” He said and Clary laughed softly. “Fine, I’ll do it. I’ll do a music video with me as a gay character.”

“You’re going to be wonderful.” Clary leaned up and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Well, I’m going to play pretend with my real self.” Alec said bitterly as he watched Clary take the newspaper away and fish out her phone from her backpack. “Can you at least get me a good looking partner?” He dared to ask and Clary paused from typing into her phone to stare him down.

“Who do you take me for?”

Alec laughed – trust Clary to feel offended for not trusting her eye for beauty.

 

\---------

 

Magnus was on his lunch break when his phone rang and one of his favorite people showed their name as the ID caller.

“Biscuit!” He said with a happy tone as he answered, making Clary smile on the other side of the phone.

“Hey, Magnus. Are you busy?”

“Not at all. I’m on my lunch break.” He replied as he slid some fries into his mouth hungrily.

“Great, then you have time to talk.” She sounded pleased and Magnus could only chuckle. “What do you say of filming a music video with one of the hottest singers of the moment?” She offered without hesitation, making Magnus nearly choke on his fries munching.

“Wow, straight to the point as always.” He said as he avoided a cough crisis because of Clary. “Who’d the hottest singer be?”

“Aarcher.” She replied with a happy hum.

Magnus frowned – he had seen the man on the TV screens and had definitely watched his music videos. His voice was divine and so was his body, but his bedside mannerism… ugh, Magnus would rather snuggle next to an ice slob than go near Alexander Lightwood.

“Hot indeed, but not the hottest, my dear biscuit.” Magnus commented and there was a funny sound on the other side – something between choking and spurting some liquid through your nose.

“Magnus, you don’t mean that.”

“Oh, yes, I am.”

“You haven’t seen him naked.”

“You have, I take it?”

“Yeah, countless of times. Trust me, you’d drool and take his picture and sleep with them at night.” Clary spoke fast and very determined making Magnus laugh.

“Okay, biscuit, you convince me. Tell me what do you want the MV to be about.” He said, aware that he was giving in just after a few mentions of Alec’s gorgeous body. He was weak like that, but maybe he was being too harsh of a judge – Alec might be a man of little and sarcastic words, but he also _might_ be a good guy deep down.

“Um, that would have to be discussed with Alec first. I’m just recruiting for now. But the main gist is a gay romance.”

Magnus’ eyes widened. “Gay romance? Wasn’t the man homophobic?” He asked, clearly not having expected such a request.

Clary groaned on the other side of the phone. “No, he’s not. Could you please don’t believe everything media says?”

“I saw the interview, honey. He clammed up when that reporter asked about his love life and potentially dating men. I thought he was going to have a fit there.” Magnus clarified and despite his pitying tone, he surely didn’t feel too bad for media’s backlash at Alec. The man had asked it for himself – had he brushed it with a nice joke, saying he might have had some man crushes in his youth, but his heart was sworn to women, no one would have commented much. But his answer and his expression, neah, all of it had indicated an aversion to homosexuality.

“Magnus, trust me, I know Alec. He’s as homophobic as you are straight.” She said and there was a mix of despair and exasperation in her voice. “And we both know you’re as bi as fuck.”

Magnus laughed. “It is something if you start using the F word.” He teased her, already imagining her cheeks getting reddish. Clary prided herself in being a calm and reasonable adult, with no need to use cussing words. “Okay, I’ll bite. Sign me in – what do you want me for? Dancer, hot stripper?”

“Actually, more like Alec’s partner in the MV.” There was suddenly silence at the end of the other line. “Magnus, you there? Do you hear me?”

“Y-yeah, I hear you.” Magnus said and then quickly added – “Did you just say that you want me to play Alec’s _gay_ partner in his MV?!”

Clary held back a laugh. “Yeah? You’re the best out there, Magnus. Besides, Alec’s a bit rough around the edges. You have experience with this and also, you look hot.”

“Aww, thank you, biscuit.” Magnus cooed, but then promptly sobered. “Cheap shot, Clary. Don’t distract me with compliments.” He accused to which Clary simply laughed, but did not deny it. “What if I kill him before the MV starts?” He asked on a hushed tone, mimicking worry and conspiracy.

“Don’t worry, Alec’s not _that_ bad. Imagine him like a porcupine. Prickly at first, but adorably cute.”

Magnus frowned. “Now that makes it difficult for me to visualize myself with a porcupine in gay romance MV.”

“Magnus!” Clary laughed, clearly amused by her friend’s antics. “Stop it, you’ll be fine. You’ll _both_ be fine. But I need to know you’re 100% committed to this.”

“Send me the contract.”

“Love you!”

“Love you too, biscuit.”

 

\------------

 

A week later, Clary had gathered everything and everyone to put this project on.

Alec had finished the song – it had been mostly a draft when Clary had brought this idea up – and he had already envisioned an idea of how the MV should roll given the lyrics and the story in them. Magnus had wrapped up his other projects and was going to be focused on this project 100%, just like he had promised to Clary. Make-up artists were found and were ready to start – Alec’s sister, Isabelle, has been more than ready to jump at this opportunity, bringing Lydia Branwell with her, another renowned make-up artist. Raphael Santiago and Simon Lewis were in charge of producing and directing, both of them being a famous gay couple which could instruct and direct on Magnus and Alec’s interaction to make them feel natural.

Not that Clary doubted their acting skills, but this was a challenge for Alec on a total different scale. She needed to bring in all of the heavy guns she could possibly pull. So Raphael and Simon had been a great addition to their crew.

The fashion consultant was Lily Chen, a young fashionista, now on her rise in the fashion world. She had been lucky to get a hold of Lily – she had been told that her schedule was very tight and busy, but the right connections always took you where needed and Clary didn’t fail in this department.

Now all she had to do was to wait for everyone to arrive at their first meeting and draw a draft of how this was going to be done. The budget was not an issue for Clary – Jace had assured her that he’ll cover every expense for this MV – and they could easily forge the best pro-gay MV. Alec will not have the tag of being homophobic, not while she and Jace were alive.

The door to the meeting room opened and Alec entered, punctual as usual.

“Hello, red.” He greeted with a smile and Clary beamed at him, excitedly and warm.

“Heya, big guy. Ready to roll this dice?” She asked, showing him to take his seat next to her at the head of the table.

“Not as ready as you seem to be.” Alec commented, glancing at her curiously and a bit wary.

“I was born ready, Alec.” She winked at him and Alec could swear that was Jace’s line, but he didn’t comment anything, just shook his head in exasperated amusement. “The others should be coming soon as well. Do you feel nervous, Alec?” She looked at him, worry written in his beautiful green eyes.

The dark haired man shook his head. “Just curious right now.” He said, but he knew he was lying. He was nervous as hell and the song he had written was just going to get him in trouble. It was too expressive, too sexual at some points and too yearning – just like the closeted person he was. He just hoped that this MV wasn’t going to backfire at his own person and ruin his private life completely.

The door opened and the loud laughter of his sister broke Alec from his antsy reverie. Isabelle entered the room, looking as beautiful and glowing as ever – long, wavy hair flowed over her shoulders and back, the white dress she was wearing a powerful contrast with the color of her black hair. A nude make-up covered her face, the only spurt of color being her cherry red lips which were now parted to reveal a beautiful and white smile.

“¡Hermanito!” She came up to him and hugged him until she squeezed the breath out of him.

“I see those Spanish lessons stuck to you.” Alec said with a broad smile, hugging his little sister back.

“Si, I’m a natural.” She winked at him before she went and hugged Clary as well, both of them complimenting each other on their wardrobe choices. “Alec, meet my latest partner in crime, Lydia Branwell. She’s awesome with contour and eyeliner.” Isabelle grinned in Lydia’s direction who smiled back rather shyly.

“Alec Lightwood. Nice to meet you.” He shook her hand firmly, offering a small smile.

“Nice to meet you too.” Lydia replied and was about to say something when two bickering male voices could be heard right outside the meeting room’s door.

“Excuse me, I think I know who they are.” Clary said and made her way to the door, opening it wide and revealing two very good looking men glaring at each other. “Simon, Raphael, glad to see you could make it.” She said with an unfazed smile as if their little stand off was a daily recurrence and she was a witness every day.

“I told you it was here.” Simon remarked triumphantly at his boyfriend before he hugged Clary, his dear friend.

“Yeah, like you said about those other doors too.” Raphael glowered and Clary knew she wasn’t going to get a hug from him, but the squeeze on her arm was enough of greeting for her.

“That was totally your fault. You didn’t remember the floor correctly.” Simon retorted, making Clary pray inwardly for patience with them.

“And who talked with the receptionist? I remember it was a certain glass wearing guy I’m dating. And who was totally flirting with the receptionist.”

Simon hissed in protest. “You flirted with that stranger in the elevator – excuse me, where are the conference rooms? Oh, you’re going there too. Great, you can take us too. Uh, oh, look at your fancy suit.” He made faces at his lover as he had been mimicking Raphael’s conversation in the elevator.

Raphael looked thunderous and Clary knew she had to interfere. “Guys, why don’t you get inside and meet with the rest of our crew? How about we try to be professionals today?” She smiled at the hopefully, but Raphael had to ruin her hopes –

“Professional, Simon. Can you do that?”

But whether his boyfriend could or not do that, Raphael didn’t wait to hear him out as he simply entered the room and presented himself in a very charming and composed manner.

Simon glared after him – “I hate him.” He announced to Clary who shook her head.

“No, you love him, but you two are just too… overbearing, sometimes.” She said and looped her arm around Simon’s. “You two like to step on each other’s toes. God knows how the two of you work out together so beautifully.”

A smile tugged at Simon’s lips. “He has a good eye for directing and I for editing. I guess you can say we complete each other.” He replied shyly, glancing at her for a moment before she nudged him into Raphael’s direction. No needing much, Simon simply went to him and pressed a very loud kiss on his boyfriend’s lips who looked surprised at him.

“You’re mine, just so you know that.” Simon said to Raphael who nodded silently, but everyone in the room could see that he was very much pleased by this statement and by the way Simon had asserted it.

Neither seemed to notice the way Alec had stiffened or the longing that had appeared in his blue eyes. He wondered how it would feel for him to be able to express such emotions with a man of his liking, with a man who’d turn his whole world upside down? He’d probably never experience this as he hadn’t told anyone he was gay or had he tried meeting with men. Yes, Alexander Lightwood was a closeted virgin who was going to make a music video portraying gay romance.

If this wasn’t going to be a flop, Alec would call it a miracle.

The door to the meeting room opened again and a beautiful Asian woman entered, wearing a turquoise midi dress outlined with black, hugging her slender form and a few decorative buttons on the left side of the dress defining her feminine curves from the waist to the knee. She had matched the dress with a beautiful necklace pieced together by silver-golden circles and a silver small purse. The woman exuded fashion and elegance in just appearance.

Right behind her, a man followed suit, laughing and smiling with her. He was like her – Asian of origin, Alec thought – but he was the most unexpected and extravagant man he had ever seen. Tight black jeans matched with a deep burgundy shirt with an open V neck, revealing tanned chest amid the clog of dangling long necklaces. His hair was streaked with bright magenta and it was styled upwards as if the wind had just rushed through it.

But while his fashion appearance was impacting, Alec was drawn in by the unusual eyes the man had – behind the dark make up, he was taken aback by the striking combination of golden and green, making the man interesting and mysterious in the same time. Deep inside him, Alec felt his heart and body react to the Asian man.

“Lily, Magnus, so happy you could make it.” Clary went to them, her hand outstretched for both of them before giving them each a quick hug. “Please have a seat.” She indicated Lily next to Isabelle and Magnus next to Alec. “I guess introductions are in order.” She said and looked around enthusiastically.

They looked at each other and sort of nodded, already knowing one another from various events, but Alec didn’t know three of them so, Clary was more than happy to introduce everyone, especially Magnus.

“Alec, this is Magnus Bane. He’ll play your partner in the MV.” She said and Alec turned to look at the man who was going to be filming with him a romance between men. Much to his dismay, he could totally picture Magnus in the lyrics he had written.

“Nice to meet you.” He said curtly and just nodded his head at Magnus who smiled at him broadly.

“Warm as a basket full of sunshine, aren’t you?” Magnus couldn’t help but to say, completely ignoring Clary’s bugging eyes. “We’re going to be gay for each other, how about you smile a bit more?” He added and leaned into Alec’s private space, making the other one pull back with a screech of the chair.

Great, Alec thought, he was going to kill Clary.

Everyone turned to stare at Alec who felt mortified by his reaction. He knew he shouldn't have pulled back like that, he shouldn't have out-front rejected any closeness with Magnus, but the man had been too close for his comfort and his heart had been beating too fast and his body had been overly conscious of Magnus and how good looking he was...

“You have to excuse my brother,” Alec heard Isabelle and he cringed inwardly, “he is more of a loner. Or a scaredy-cat. He used to climb up walls every time I or our brother sneaked up on him.” She chuckled, making everyone feel less awkward and more sympathetic towards Alec who said nothing to disagree with Isabelle's description of him.

He felt Clary's gaze on him and he was aware that everyone expected an apology from him or at least a lame sorry. He looked at Magnus and felt captivated by those green-golden eyes. He found that it was rather difficult for him to breathe and it didn't take long for him to break the eye contact, looking flustered and definitely annoyed.

“You have no sense of private space.” He ended up blurting, once more shocking everyone in the room and himself too. But he was right and despite his fluttering heart, he met Magnus' gaze again, this time in a defiant manner.

The actor tried to hide an amused grimace. “My bad then.” He said it politely, but the gleam in his enthralling eyes told Alec that he wasn't done and what he will say wouldn't suit Alec. “However if we're going to shoot a MV involving two men being gay for each other...I hardly doubt you're going to pass for credible, no matter how good your acting skills might be.”

Alec seethed at the jab Magnus gave to his pride. “You took me by surprise.” He said through clenched teeth and Magnus smiled. Alec ignored his traitorous heart – Magnus' smile was beautiful.

“Oh? If I decide to do some adlib in our movie video, are you going to flip me over like some karate kid?”

“If you decide to do adlib, I might.”

“It bites.” Magnus preened as if this was his personal victory.

“Why don't you bite me?” Alec grumpily retorted, crossing his arms at his chest in a defensive posture. Magnus was trying to get under his skin and was succeeding in an effortless manner.

Magnus laughed, the sound of it sneaking around Alec's body and making it shiver.

“I would, but I care about my safety. And besides, I dislike bitter stuff.” He dismissed Alec who tried hard not to say yet another challenging remark to Magnus. He was sure the man was going to twist into something more humiliating for Alec. But he thought grudgingly – I am not bitter.

“Clary, I am going to enjoy working with these two.” Raphael suddenly said, his eyes twinkling in mischief. “They already have the spark and the spunk for angst.” He added, making both Alec and Magnus frown. “Alec, I got your lyrics last night from Clary. What I saw now...use it in the MV. No one will tell you two are straight.”

Magnus cleared his throat. “Bisexual.”

Alec arched an eyebrow at this statement and Magnus didn't miss the expression of wonder.

“What? It bothers you?”

“I don't care with whom you get it on.”

“Wow, rude much or just sexually frustrated?”

Alec felt like groaning, but he resumed to simply glaring at the other one, without dignifying him with a reply.

“The latter.” Magnus concluded happily.

“Screw you.”

“You wish.”

“In your dreams.”

“Or yours, I don't mind, I'm bi.” Magnus winked at him and Alec felt the need to throttle him.

“Simon, there's plenty of material here. Clary, I am going to enjoy this making of.” Raphael once more interfered making Alec glare at him too while Magnus simply brushed it aside. He was a pro after all.

Clary eyes both Alec and Magnus – “Yeah...I do seem to know how to pick them.” She said, but she didn't sound convinced. Somehow, she felt worried for Alec. “Well, let's not waste any more time and lay out the plan.”

They spent the next couple of hours going over the scenes they were going to enact, Lily quickly showing them different outfits on her tablet while Isabelle and Lydia took notes of make-up and hairstyle suggestions from Magnus and Simon. Alec listened to Raphael’s comments on his lyrics and ideas for the MV, both of them trying to find common ground – Raphael wanted a more dramatic, angst-like video while Alec preferred to keep it light and simply nostalgic. In the end, Alec gave Raphael the green light to do how he saw fit with the condition that Alec got to refuse some scenes if he didn’t want or felt like they were representative of his music and lyrics.

Just when they were about to wrap the meeting up, Magnus asked Alec – “Did you write these lyrics?”

Surprised by the question, Alec looked at him a bit nervously. “Yes, are they not suiting you?”

Magnus gave him a dry smile. “I was just wondering what mood you had to be in to write such lyrics. Did someone dump you recently? Or you were crushing on someone and they left you in an unrequited love?” He kept asking, regardless of how red Alec seemed to get in the face. “I want to know what drove you to write these feelings.”

“A very good imagination.” Alec replied curtly and stood up.

Magnus looked up and hated Alec for his height. “And here I thought you almost had a heart.” He said meanly earning himself a glare from Clary and Isabelle. “Sorry, ladies, I’m just being honest.”  He also stood up, again hating Alec for his height as he looked up at him. “And I’m honest in saying that you’re going to need a whole lot more than good looks and great voice to pull this MV off. You want the media to relieve you of the homophobic rumors? Start by smiling, Lightwood.” He winked at Alec and then turned to Clary who felt like she had grown grey hair just from watching these two interact. She hadn’t imagined that they’d start off so badly.

“I’ll keep in touch, biscuit. And I'm looking forward to work with you all.” He then added, smiling dazzlingly at everyone before he excused himself, leaving a very annoyed and confused Alec behind.

He was the most infuriating man on earth.

 


	3. Undisclosed desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First scene of the MV and things are heating up between Alec and Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos, it is much appreciated <3  
> I know this Malec might seem a bit mean at some points, but I hope you can withstand some meanness in their relationship ;) after all, we all love some edgy banter with our partners, no? ^^
> 
> Let me know your thoughts~  
> xoxo
> 
> PS: if the Spanish words/sentences conflict with the reading, let me know and I'll leave a translation in the end notes ^^/

[Song for chapter two: Muse – Undisclosed desires](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8OOWcsFj0U)

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart._

 

Alec threw himself exhausted on the sofa, closing his eyes for a few moments. The first meeting for their MV couldn't have gone worst and neither could he have imagined that his partner was going to be someone as flamboyant and well, hot, as Magnus. He had had crushes on men before but he had never been challenged or set on fire like Magnus' appearance had made him feel. Despite Magnus’ obvious dislike of him, Alec had been drawn to him like a moth to the flame. He had wanted to provoke the other one as much Magnus had been set on provoking him through words and even from the first hello, Alec had felt the tension between them rise. And this made him wonder how well will they blend in front of cameras.

“Alec,” he heard Clary's voice disrupt his thoughts and he opened an eye to peer at her, “what happened there between you and Magnus?” she asked and he groaned, closing his eyes. Another pair of heels could be heard and he truly wanted to disappear then.

“That, Clary, was sexual tension in its bud.” Isabelle said and Alec could practically hear the gloating and mischief in her voice. She had always wanted him to come clean with his sexual orientation despite their past, but Alec was too stubborn and so far, everything was going fine. Well, if he didn't think too much of Magnus of course, otherwise his body might disagree and his pants might protest.

“Is this going to be a problem? I can find someone else.”

“No!”

Alec was just as shocked as Clary, only Isabelle snickered in her armchair.

“See, told you. UST in its bud.” She winked at Alec who tried not to think too much of his sister's words.

“What I meant is that we've already made the plans having a vision of us together and besides, what if the next one is worst? Magnus and I will handle, we just got off the wrong foot. After all, he seems to believe the media.” He tried to clarify, looking in a convincing manner at the girls.

“Yeah, kind of difficult being homophobic when you're gay yourself.” Isabelle said mockingly, both of them aware that she disliked how the media had twisted his reply and how Alec was more like passive–aggressively fighting it. If it had been her, she would have out front declared just how homophobic she was by kissing the reporter, gathered that the reporter would have been the same sex as her. That would have shut everyone's mouths, but she wasn't Alec and he was still in the closet.

“You should consider coming out. You've grown too comfortable with that closet.” She looked at Alec, crossing her arms at her chest.

“We've been through this, Izzy.” He sighed and looked at her warningly. “We both know what it did to our family and I don't want to repeat it.”

Isabelle's eyes flashed angrily. “That wasn't Max's fault. It is our parents’ fault and you're too scared to see this.”

Alec didn't say anything as his sister was right even if it made him cringe. When Max had come out to their parents, it had caused a rupture in their family which later led to distance and coldness between his parents that affected all three of them, especially when Izzy found out that their father cheated on their mother but had remained together for their sake and their public image. And this had been four years ago when Alec had been twenty, Izzy and Max eighteen.

Alec didn't want to create this kind of drama in their family again. If he had to pretend he was not interested, then he would, for the sake of his family he would gladly give up at the freedom which came with admitting who you actually liked. In the end he had wondered at some point how it would had been if Max had never said a word about liking boys and girls alike.

“Alec,” Isabelle started and stood from her place to get closer to him, “you should be happy for yourself. People will judge no matter what gender you like. Mom and Dad will always bitch and moan about this, whether it's you, me or Max.” She gripped his hand as she took a place next to him on the sofa. “But you need to start living for yourself, stop being so selfless. You deserve to be happy and it's about damn time you finally get a nice piece of ass.”

Alec had to laugh, his sister and her inspirational speeches were always a source of confidence and amusement. “I'll think about it.” He finally conceded, although he was aware that such a change in his lifestyle was not going to come overnight and that he might not find someone willing enough to have patience with him in a romantic relationship. “We're lucky to have you as our sister.” He said to Isabelle who grinned proudly before she snuggled into his arms, like a baby panda searching for love and affection.

“Someone has to keep your asses on the line.” She giggled as Alec ruffled her hair gently. They heard Clary come back to the living room – when she had left, neither of them were aware – and smiled at them affectionately.

“Glad to see you two all nice and cuddly.” She said and took a picture of them, quickly emailing it to Jace despite Alec's whines. “You were too cute.” She added as an explanation.

“And I'll never hear the end of it.” Alec sighed in a dramatic manner.

“You'll survive, big bro.” Isabelle patted him on the chest, smiling like a Cheshire cat. “You know Jace, he's a softie and probably has a photo album with all the pictures that Clary takes.” She laughed, but neither of them missed the red tinge in Clary's cheeks which probably meant she was right.

“Anyway, Alec, I expect better behavior from you in the future meetings or when we are on set.” Clary warned Alec who looked offended.

“He was rude!”

“So were you.” Clary corrected and Isabelle nodded.

“But it was sort of fun. You were mostly baiting one another into comebacks.” She chuckled, probably recalling one of their retorts. “And he totally unnerves you, Alec. Ever since he entered the room, you were all eye struck and it was clear that his presence affected you.” She then added, making Alec feel horrified. Had anyone else noticed this?

“You were seeing things.” He dismissed his sister's words, ducking her head under his arm and starting to rub with his knuckles on her head, totally ignoring her ow-ow reactions.

Clary looked at them with an amused expression, took another pic and sent it to Jace with the caption – _We were right_.

 

 ---------

 

Meanwhile the Lightwoods were enacting their brotherly love, Magnus was complaining to Catarina about Alec.

“He's so rude, Cat, I tell you, it's a complete waste for those good looks. I wanted to strangle him, Cat, strangle him.” He huffed at the phone while he walked around, getting ready the food for his cats which were frolicking around him, meowing and all.

“Are you sure you didn't mean to say straddle him?” Cat peeped all knowingly.

“My dear, I'd rather straddle a porcupine that homophobic prick.”

“Magnus.” She drawled his name and the man sighed in defeat.

“Fine, but only because he is so hot and that's it.”

Cat laughed in his ear, obviously pleased. “Why did you sign the contract if you find him homophobic?” She sobered up and asked curiously.

Magnus sighed and he wasn't sure he had an answer for this himself. Partially, he had done it for Clary who had helped him in needy times, but he was aware that Clary would have understood if he didn't want to do this. Yet he had accepted and this made him recall the first time he had seen Aarcher play on the TV screens. He had been singing Undisclosed desires, his debuting song which had captivated an entire world – the lyrics so vividly written and painted with his voice had struck a chord in Magnus who had been weakened already with the tortured yet confident image that this young aspiring singer had exuded. The fact that he was good looking had only made Magnus want to buy all of his music and lose himself in his voice and imagine what he would do to a body like that.

So yeah, partially he had accepted it because he was curious about the man behind the lyrics and voice, behind the tortured, confident image, behind the sarcastic replies he had heard and seen during his interviews. He had wanted to know Alexander, but the cocky bastard had proved to be a plain rude young man with whom Magnus was sure he didn't want to deal outside working hours.

“I am his fan?” He replied questioningly to Cat who scoffed.

“Yeah, that was clear from the CDs and albums you bought ever since Aarcher debuted.” She teased him, but didn't give him a chance to continue as she added – “But are you still a fan now?”

“I don't know. I don't have to like the person in order to like the music, do I?” he said cheerfully as he plopped himself on his huge bed. “I really don't know, Cat.” He then added on a more subdued tone, like what he was going to say was from the deepest parts of himself. And it was – “I get this feeling that there's more to him than meets the eye, but he reacted so strongly to me being close to him that I can't help but think the media is right. Behind that pretty face and beautiful voice, there's a homophobic person.”

“Magnus, you should know better than to judge people on first meeting. Maybe he is shy and you scared him.”

“I just leaned in, Cat!”

“Not many people are fine with invading their comfort zone. Especially from strangers who will be playing a gay romance with them.”

Magnus pouted, but then he recalled she couldn't see him. “But he shouldn't.” He whined instead, wanting to vent and to be totally illogical because Alec was too good looking and too tall and too...inaccessible. It was bad enough that he was secretly his fan, imagine if he developed a crush on him during their working time together.

“Magnus, you're the most outgoing, crazy and funny person ever. But Alec might not be used to such an exuberant person like yourself. Give him some time and space and maybe you can become friends.” Cat patiently explained and Magnus secretly envied her too.

“If we become friends, it would be a miracle.” He said grumpily, turning around and burying his face in the pillows.

“It has been said that they do happen.”

“Haha, funny, Cat.”

“Magnus, stop acting like a child and act like the age you are.”

“Two?”

“Add another twenty four.”

“Meanie Cat.”

“Gotta go, Magnus. My break is over.” She rushed him and Magnus sighed – it was a miracle indeed that she had stayed this long with him on the phone. Working at the hospital as a nurse was downright tiring and much soliciting, but Cat loved it and Magnus was happy for her.

“Okay, talk to you later.” He said and their phone call ended, leaving Magnus with more questions than answers.

When he had pursued the acting career, he hadn't thought of fame or anything, he was just pleased to play minor roles in TV series, to have some appearances on the screen and maybe participate in stage plays. And this wasn't because of lack of ambition, but because of his other job which he loved dearly and would never want to give it up.

So he had to compromise their existences – being an occasional actor offered him the opportunity to take care of his night job as a call operator for the LGBT community. He had started this job when he was in college after finding out on his own skin just how difficult it was for some people to come out to their family and friends, to stand their ground in front of society and get a well-paid job regardless of their sexual orientation. He had spent many nights discussing with people of different sexual orientation, encouraging them to take a stand, to be strong and to never doubt themselves.

He had tried to help each and every one with kind and understanding words, pulling them away from the path of suicide as many had considered it rather than just come out because they were feeling dirty and unworthy because of their sexual orientation. He had also tried to ease tempers caused by others' indifference or ignorance, speaking of being a better person for oneself if not for others.

His nighttime job was a never ending job, but he loved every minute of it. He loved talking to queer people, to inspire them love and kindness and to hear their stories and try to offer them what he hadn't received when he was young and insecure of himself.

But Alec was something entirely different... he pulled Magnus in, like it had a hidden magnet and despite his bratty attitude, Magnus felt that there was something untold, something that would unravel the young singer. Maybe it was his many years in being a call operator, but Magnus felt with Alec like he usually did when he had a phone call with someone dealing with their coming out, all of the repressed feelings killing them inside. It was like hearing a soft cry no one else did. And maybe this was why he still decided to go through with this job. Maybe he'd get to see the truth behind the bratty man that Alexander was.

A meow broke him out of his reverie and Magnus saw his two cats staring at him reproachfully; he looked at his left and saw the canned food sitting there. “Sorry, my furballs, Daddy will get it done.” And he stood up, going to kitchen, his cats hungrily following him.

Sometimes, he wished he was magical.

 

 ---------

 

One week later, Clary declared that they will start shooting the MV as they have finally found the space and the crew available for this job. Alec had finished recording and Raphael had given his approval of the storyboard and the locations selected by Clary. And now they were heading to the beach, to a private resort where they were going to shoot by the sea scene and the highway one.

She looked in the rearview mirror at Alec who seemed positively nervous, she couldn’t help but smile. No matter how many times he had done this, he would always look like it was his first time.

“Just relax, Alec.” She told him, gaining herself a glare. “You will only get wet a little and then play with Magnus for the shooting.”

Alec groaned. “Did you really have to put it like that?” He asked and judging from her chuckle, she had indeed. Isabelle looked at her brother from the front seat. “I could say it worse, if you want me.” She wriggled her eyebrows at him.

“Oh God no, please.”

Both women laughed, amused at his distress. They were driving to the sea in Clary's personal car and although appearing pompous, Alec needed his private time with his sister and good friend. They knew his secret and his worries, so a private car was going to help him in gaining control over his emotions. He knew that Magnus was in the van with Lydia and Lily, Raphael and Simon being the designated drivers. There was another two guys, but Alec hadn't met with them yet, but supposed they were going to help Raphael and Simon set the stage.

He thought about the scene he was going to shoot and shivers passed through his body – he had to get naked, well, half naked if you considered the swim shorts, and he was going to dive in for a quick swim in the sea, getting thoroughly wet and then make a slow exit towards the shore where Magnus would be expecting him, watching him like a enthralled lover would.

Somehow, this thought made him shiver and unwillingly, his mind wandered to what would Magnus’ expression be like or how would he react to such a full body view scene. Alec wasn't blind or too modest, but he was aware that he had been nominated as one of the young singer with a body to sin for. He couldn’t help but wonder if at some point, Magnus would sin for him. He could imagine that Magnus had sinned a lot, he seemed the type and Alec imagined himself how he could sin with that wild and vibrant man that was his partner for a gay romance.

“Alec!” Isabelle's voice snapped him out of his reverie with Magnus and Alec fought against blushing as he knew his sister would definitely make up something which would somehow ring true and then discover that he had allowed himself a small fantasy between him and Magnus.

“Yeah?”

“We're here. Wanna get out already?” She spoke impatiently, tossing her long hair over her shoulder.

“Sorry, coming.” He said and opened the door on his left, throwing his long limbs out of the car, groaning just slightly at the relief in his body. He threw his head back and put on his dark shades, just a moment before he realized that Magnus was staring at him from across, where their van was parked.

Alec felt his pulse quickening at the sight of the other man, eyeing his snug black shorts and his tight hot pink tank top fitting his body like a glove. He felt his mouth go dry, but he refused to drool, instead he gave him a curt nod which seemed to have indicated to Magnus that it was entirely safe to approach him.

Walking towards him, Alec could see the slogan on the pink tank top written in rainbow colors and sprayed with glitter       – I am bi and proud of it. Involuntarily, he raised an eyebrow in question as Magnus reached him –

“Does it bother your sensibility?” Magnus said and Alec bristled at the tone.

“Only if you start asking for diplomas for being bisexual.” He replied coolly, making the other grin meanly.

“Oh, I already have it. It's in your bedroom.”

Alec flushed and nearly sputtered in wanting to reply, but he caught himself in time and simply stared Magnus down. “Is that the best you can come up with? High school comebacks?”

“If it works.” Magnus shrugged, looking completely innocent and unconcerned with Alec's opinion on this matter. “I heard you going to do some striptease for us.” He changed the subject abruptly, but it wasn't any better than the previous one, Alec feeling already too hot in the face and he doubted it was because of the soon – it wasn't even 9 am.

“You wish, but no. I'm just going for a swim and then charm you out of your evil persona.”

Magnus laughed and it was music to Alec's ears, lyrics quickly passing through his mind and his fingers itched for paper and something to write. “Keep on dreaming, sweetheart. With your piss poor attitude, I doubt you have anything that can charm the evil little me.” He winked at Alec in a confident and cocky manner which made Alec want to make Magnus swallow his words.

“We'll see.” He grinned as he lifted his shades, his hazel eyes boring into Magnus' ones. He had been hypnotized by Magnus’ eyes at their first meeting, but he hadn't truly noticed before that Magnus' eyes carried a unique color to them – there was this deep rich brown and in it, he could see flecks of deep green and liquid gold. The longer you stared at them, the more it made one to think he had cat's eyes.

“Bring it on, pretty boy.” Magnus challenged back, not intimidated by Alec's bravado.

Alec wanted to say something more but got interrupted by Raphael who seemed to have materialized out of nowhere next to them and was now clapping their shoulders in appreciation.

“Keep it up, boys. This is the tension and atmosphere I'm looking for.”

And with that he left, leaving them baffled and wondering.

“I don't know whether to think if he's sarcastic or not.” Alec said, watching Raphael instructing the two guys he's brought to take out the equipment.

“He's not sarcastic.” Another voice piqued from beside them and they looked to see Simon leaning back and forth on the balls of his feet, watching Raphael with a tender expression. “You two give the vibe of two people who are about to become a couple.”

Both Magnus and Alec stared wide eyed at Simon who completely ignored them. “The bickering between you two has this sexual edge you're both fueling.”

“I think you're both mental.” Alec said while shaking his head and putting his shades back on. “I'll better go.” He added and simply left, trying not to think too much of his pounding heart or Simon's words. He and Magnus would never work out. Not that he was thinking of Magnus as a potential lover, he didn’t have this luxury, although dreams were his alone.

Behind, Magnus mused with a little thoughtful pout. “He's not into men, Simon. You're wrong about us.” He told to the other man who turned to him and arched an eyebrow.

“Have you asked him if he's into men or not?”

“No, but it is clear that he's not. That interview that brought him the homophobic tag proves it “

Simon laughed. “All I saw was a young man getting startled by the question and then hastily negating it. If he wasn't gay or at least inclined, he would have assured the world somehow, no?”

Magnus wasn't sure about that, but his eyes left Simon's mischievous ones as he turned to follow Alec. His instincts told him that Alec indeed had something to hide, but could it be that he was secretly gay? It was a bit too much, no?

Magnus sighed inwardly and drew his eyes away from Alec to Simon. Whether he was gay or not, there was a reason as to why Alec didn't come out publicly and as much as Magnus would like to help Alec, he knew from experience that you couldn't help someone who didn't want to be helped. “Maybe. “ He said to Simon, sounding disinterested. “I don't care. “

Simon grinned all-knowingly. “That's what Raphael said in the beginning too and look where it got him, not caring about me. “ He winked at Magnus and then bounced away, leaving Magnus rather baffled. He was not going to pry into Alec's business, he was not interested.

Half fuming, he followed Simon to the beach where everyone was.

 

\---------

 

The cold water hit his skin, making him shiver before he decided for a full dive in the sea, his body refreshing with the cool sensation. He felt like smiling, the feel of the sea making him giddy with enthusiasm. He had always loved the sea, the way it called to him, beckoned him into its depths, making him want to explore more and more of its surreal world. He had never felt fear of water, not in the true sense of the word - he recognized its peril, accepted its strength and adored its vitality. But he was not afraid as in water he truly felt at ease, peace settling in his soul every time he enjoyed a good time in water.

Alec broke to the surface, having swum quite a distance from the shore. He turned to look behind where the scene setting was done - there were cameras, reflectors and lots of people wandering about. It was not the view he usually enjoyed seeing on a beach, but he knew this was not relaxing time, but working time.

He saw Raphael signal him back that they’re ready to start filming and with a sigh he dived again, swimming towards the shore until he deemed it close enough to stand up and walk lazily to the shore where he knew Magnus would be waiting. He could hear the music rolling, his own voice being carried to him by soft winds.

 

_He's so tall and handsome as hell_

_He's so bad but he does it so well_

 

Magnus couldn't take his eyes out of Alec's wet body emerging out of the sea and walking towards him, making his heart beat faster at the sight. He watched him pass a hand through his hair, water running down his arm and glistening in the blackness of his hair.  The swim shorts hung low on Alec's hips, revealing a horizontal fern like tattoo right above his hipbone and Magnus felt his mouth get dry and his palms sweaty.

Alec was going to make him swallow his earlier words and Magnus wasn't sure he was minding it anymore. The young singer was built like a warrior or a god - large, muscular shoulders, hard looking and hairy chest, well defined waist with ripped abdomen, hip bones jutting out erotically and strong legs that made those swim shorts ashamed of covering such perfection.

 

_I can see the end where it begins_

_My one condition is..._

 

Alec smiled charmingly in Magnus' direction, his feet now carrying him over the sand, leaving wet footprints behind. His walk turned predatorily, like the one of a big cat on its way to catch its prey, the hazel of his eyes glowing towards green. He stopped short of Magnus as Raphael had instructed them, both men just staring at one another, the intensity of their gaze being recorded for the video.

Alec couldn't help but wonder if Magnus was feeling something for seeing him like this, for being half naked in front of him. He saw the awe, the tenderness in Magnus's expression, but this could easily be acting.

He took a step closer to Magnus, registering briefly the surprise in the other man's eyes and also the murmurs around them, but he didn't care right now. He wanted to see Magnus shaken up because of him; just like he had been so far. And he and Raphael have convened on allowing Alec do ad-lib if he felt like it, deciding later if they were going to add it in the video or not.

He was a few inches apart from Magnus when he lifted his hand and brushed his knuckles against the other man's cheek, giving him the tenderest and love struck expression ever.

 

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing close, whispering_

_Touch me slowly, babe_

 

Magnus' lips parted, but he changed his surprise in an expression of shyness and surrender to Alec's actions. He closed his eyes momentarily, as if basking in the sensation of the other man's touch, a content smile spreading over his lips.

 

_Moments, a stolen kiss_

_Say you'll see me again_

_Even if it's just in your_

_Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh,_

_Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh_

 

"I see I got you impressed." Alec murmured only for Magnus' ears as his hand trailed from the man's cheek and down on his neck, coming to a rest there as he closed the small distance between them, both men being able to feel each other's bodies.

Magnus looked at him, a spark of defying appearing and disappearing into a gaze of enthrall. "You call this impressive?" He asked, lifting his hand as well and putting it over Alec's chest, feeling his quick-warming wet skin. "You have a hairy chest." He smiled sweetly, pleased to see the slight furrow of Alec's eyebrows.

"So?" Was the singer's sole reply, tilting his head to one side as he leaned closer into Magnus' personal space. "You totally drooled over my hairy chest a few moments ago." He teased, his hot breath close to Magnus' lips, but that was only because their foreheads were touching now.

"I did not." Magnus stared at him, into his mesmerizing eyes and realized it was a bad decision. If Alec was going to kiss him with cameras rolling, Magnus will hate him forever because right now, he was a hot mess and he craved those lips like a thirsty man. "Besides I hate hairy chests." He added and his heart tumbled as Alec's gaze settled on his mouth. He couldn't help but to lick them and noticed with surprise how Alec's eyes darkened.

They were so close to one another's lips right now that one tip of whoever's head and they'd clash in a kiss that would change both of their worlds.

"And CUT!"

Somewhere from faraway, Raphael’s voice was heard and Magnus found himself alone and slightly wet as Alec pulled away, smirking all-knowingly at him. The actor's cheeks flamed bright red, but he could blame it on the sun.

"That was perfect, Alec!" Raphael came next to them, looking at the singer with starry eyes. "Your ad-lib was just the spark this video needs. Keep doing them, it will rock every viewer's imagination." Raphael clapped his shoulder, grimacing a bit when he noticed Alec's body was still wet. "Magnus, I’m impressed, I barely caught your surprise at Alec's ad-lib, I'm happy to work with you for a change. Keep it up, you two!" He winked at Magnus before he returned to his place, barking orders all around.

Magnus looked at Alec with narrowed eyes. "So that's how you want to play this one out, huh?" He said with a confident smirk to which Alec raised an eyebrow in question. "Challenge accepted, my dear _Aarcher_ boy." He winked and slapped his hand over Alec's clad in wet shorts ass, enjoying the wince and the sound he got from the other man. A small part of him regretted doing this because that ass was just perfect in his hand.

Alec watched Magnus strut his way from him, massaging his slapped ass. Whatever challenge was Magnus on, he will top it no matter what.

 

\---------

 

They continued with the shooting on the highway after Alec took a shower and dried himself. Isabelle was handling his make-up and hair while Lydia was focused on changing Magnus' one.

"You really outdid yourself there." Isabelle commented as she applied light foundation to Alec's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alec moved his lips slowly, peering at his sister innocently.

"You know I can paint you a clown right?"

Alec held back laughing, but his eyes twinkled amused. "Please, go ahead. Explain it to Clary and Raphael."

"Ha ha, very funny, _Alexander_." She used his full name, aware that he disliked people calling by his full name.

Alec rolled his eyes in exasperation, not replying anything this time.

"So? How did it feel?" Isabelle was not one to quit.

"How did it feel what?" And Alec wasn't one to give in easily either.

Isabelle sighed exasperatedly, half glaring at her brother. "To be near a man, to touch him." She whispered for his ears only.

Alec threw her an amused look. "You know I've been around men and touched them."

"If by men, you mean Jace, your best friend, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but he is not qualifying for the final." Isabelle booped his nose with the powder brush. "You know what I mean, Alec."  She then added, sounding too serious for Alec to be able to ignore it.

He sighed and looked at her with unguarded eyes. "It felt nice... _right_." He spoke in an undertone, trying not to show too much of how his closeness with Magnus had affected him.

The moment he had touched his skin, had gotten close to him, Alec had felt like he was finally seeing what he was missing out. He had never wanted to kiss someone like he had wanted with Magnus. But he was still in the closet and Magnus hated him.

Isabelle smiled sadly his way. "Then maybe you should reconsider your position." She tugged on his hair gently before she started on styling it.

"And what? Get it on with my hot gay romantic interest from a music video?" Alec snorted, feeling torn between his true self and his dutiful self. He liked Magnus, snarky, sarcastic and mean as he was, he liked the man. And he was also insanely attracted to him, like he had never been to anyone before. But his family still came first and he won't be the one shredding it apart again, not after his parents seemed to get along at last.

"You can start from there." Isabelle smiled at him sweetly, wriggling her curved eyebrows in Magnus' direction, urging Alec to look sneakily using the mirror in front of him.

Magnus looked entirely different than his usual flamboyant self – his hair was, for once, let down and wildly arranged, like a stormy wind had been playing with it; his eyes were heavily kohl-ed, but the black looked smudged around the green-amber sparkling eyes, deepening their color and increasing their appeal. His lips were a shade of red and Alec wasn't sure it was a lipstick used or someone had bitten Magnus' lips in a moment of heavy kissing.

"He's hot." Isabelle broke through his staring and Alec realized that his mouth was dry.

"Whatever." He dismissed her words, turning to glare at the mirror which kept showing him Magnus.

Isabelle giggled above his head. "You're so doomed." She sing-sang, making Alec roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Shut up."

 

\---------

 

The sun was burning at noon and Magnus felt suffocating in his leather jacket. When Lydia had finished with him, he had nearly taken a double take in the mirror, not recognizing himself.

Since he had discovered hairspray and hair foam, his hair had never seen gravity afterwards. And now...now his hair was a carefully styled mess, falling down his ears and neck. He could feel it tickling the base of his shoulders beneath the jacket and he wondered if it was time to cut it.

Magnus sighed and almost wanted to rub at his eyes, but he remembered the eyes that Lydia had so carefully smudged, giving him a woeful and longing look. He was more for vibrant, glittery make-up, but he had to admit that Lydia's make-up suited him as well.

Lily's outfit for him was his biggest challenge – dark ripped jeans matched with a simple white and large tank top was the plainest Magnus had dressed. Of course, the effect was nothing plain, but Magnus missed the bold red, striking orange and outrageous pink on him. Nonetheless, he had to admit that he looked good and he wondered briefly if Alec was going to stammer at his sight – he hoped he would.

He and Alec haven't spoken after the beach scene and after they did a few retakes with Alec coming out of the water and Magnus staring after him, they had been ushered into showers and then propped on the make-up studio which was set in an open trailer car.

Although they have been practically back to back, they had never spoken and Magnus had had to spend most of his time closing his eyes at Lydia's instructions. By the time, he had been ready, the young singer had vacated his seat, leaving Magnus with an awful sensation of abandonment.

Now he was instructed by Raphael to stay in the middle of the deserted highway, with the sun blazing above them and turning them into sizzling human beings. He knew that the scene started with him looking down the long highway, expressing feelings of loneliness and longing.

The revving of a car engine broke him out from his reverie and turned slightly the moment a black car stopped short of him. The window rolled down and Alec's cocky smile greeted him. The bastard, Magnus thought, he was cooling inside a great car while he was roasting in the middle of the road.

"Oh, look who's nice and pretty." Alec smirked, shamelessly checking Magnus out and making the latter feel even hotter.

"At least, one of us had to be." Magnus retorted easily, giving him a blank expression, despite feeling like hitting the other one.

Alec laughed and the sound of it short-wired Magnus' system. How could someone as rude and bratty as Alec could be so breath-taking, so heart wrenching? Magnus had no answer.

"Alec, stop fooling around and get out of the car!" Raphael shouted and Alec gave Magnus a sheepish expression before he slid out of the car, all long and strong limbs unfolding right in front of Magnus who glared at the giantess of Alec.

"I'm out!" He said and a snicker was heard to which Magnus turned to see it was from Isabelle who had come now to pass her hands through Alec's hair and then do a quick check on Magnus' one. He wondered what that snicker was about since it made Alec glare at her warningly.

"Good, now. Break-up scene." Raphael spoke behind them, an umbrella being carried by Simon and hold high above them as if the sun was going to hurt them. “I need your hearts bleeding through your eyes, mis chicos. Alec, you’re leaving the man of your dreams, you don’t want to, but that’s what your song says.”

Magnus chuckled at Raphael’s words – he was a funny director unlike the times he and Ragnor gathered together with him and Cat where they unanimously decided to make fun of him in Spanish and English.

“Magnus, you are being abandoned –”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” The man in question interrupted, smiling at his own joke and catching Alec’s surprise briefly. He wanted to say something, but Raphael was determined to wrap this scene fast.

“Good, it means you have practice.” He said, his dark eyes twinkling amused at Magnus. “The one who has your heart is leaving with it in a fancy car.”

“Chevrolet Impala from 1967.” Simon interfered, eyeing the car with love eyes.

“Shut up, Supernatural nerd.” Raphael glanced at him, ignoring Simon’s pout and his puppy eyes. But everyone could see that it was only because of Simon that Raphael had pulled in a car similar like the one used in Supernatural TV series.

“As I was saying… Your hearts on display. I don’t care how you do it, think of your first pet dying, but I want to see some soul in this scene. We had plenty of hormones and UST in the previous one.”

Alec suddenly coughed and Magnus smirked amusedly. Maybe the singer wasn’t pleased with this description of their first scene, but it was something that bothered Alec, hence it made Magnus happy.

“¡Ahora, vamos, let’s start!” Raphael declared in half Spanish, half English, making Alec feel grateful that he had been subjected to Isabelle’s Spanish moments.

“He said now, let’s go, let’s start.” He decided to tell Magnus who arched an eyebrow in his direction.

“I know Spanish, but thanks for the input.” The actor replied coolly, making Alec feel flustered at the reaction.

“How come?” He asked, curiosity getting the best of him in the end.

Magnus hummed in thoughtfulness, his eyes steady on Alec’s ones. “My friend, Ragnor, is friends with that prick.” He pointed at Raphael who was instructing people right and left. “They speak in Spanish to irk me off, but I’ve been secretly taking classes.” He smiled devilishly at Alec who found the smile endearing, making his heart skip a beat.

“You haven’t told them yet you can understand them?”

“Nope. It’s fun listening to them talk in Spanish and when they talk rubbish of me, I get my revenge later and they don’t even know why.” Magnus positively grinned this time and Alec had to laugh.

“You three seem like kids.” He said, shaking his head in amusement. “My sister, Izzy, took Spanish classes and I picked it up from her.”

“So you’re a natural learner?” Magnus hummed in appreciation, his eyes studying Alec. Somehow, his remark made Alec feel hot and it had nothing to do with the weather.

“I guess.” He said with a lopsided and shy smile.

“YOU TWO!”

Raphael’s shout jostled through them, making them realize that they should have been getting ready for the scene, not get-to-know-each-other conversing.

“Stop flirting and start acting!” Raphael shouted again, making everyone chuckle while Alec turned beet red and Magnus scowled.

It took them a few moments to school their expressions and when the music started, Alec let his lyrics wash over him, setting the longing and heartbreak emotion in his bones. He saw Magnus’ eyes sadden and his expression turning dejected, realizing in that moment that all he felt like doing was to soothe away the pain and sadness away from Magnus.

Alec lifted his hand and Magnus leaned closer, like two lovers not wanting to part. There was a gush of wind and it ruffled Magnus’ hair, making Alec smile heart-achingly. His hand changed trajectory and swept away the rebel strand of hair from the other man’s face. That one gesture held enough yearning that it made Magnus look for more of that touch, for more of those fingers on his skin.

But Alec pulled his hand away and was already turning away, making Magnus take a step towards him, wanting to stop him from leaving his side. But this was a break-up scene and Alec had to leave and Magnus had to stay behind, feeling every bit of abandonment that he was supposed to show.

The singer made his way to the Chevvy, opened the car, slid inside it and one of the front cameras zoomed in onto his empty expression. Feeling cold to the bones, he revved the car and took off. The camera set on the upper part of the car’s door focused on the hindsight mirror where Magnus stood, alone and abandoned.

 

_You see me in hindsight_

_Tangled up with you all night_

_Burnin’ it down_

_One day when you leave me_

_I bet these memories follow you around_

 

“CUT!” Raphael shouted and the car screeched as it braked. Magnus looked at it with his heart thumping, but Alec was alright, the car was still on the road.

The car made a U turn and stopped again next to Magnus. Alec stuck his head out the window and smiled childishly at Magnus – “Want me to take you for a ride?”

Magnus laughed. “You’re crazy.”

“Si, mi hermano está loco.” Isabelle’s voice was heard from behind Magnus, her heels clicking on the asphalt as she approached the car and immediately flicking Alec’s forehead.

“OUCH!” The singer glared at her, but she smiled sweetly. “If it bruises…”

“I’ll cover it.” She winked, making the other one glare even more at her. “Get out, I need to readjust it.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Alec protested mildly, but dutifully he got out of the car. Magnus could swear he was starting to have a fetish with Alec getting out of a car – he looked hot damn good.

“You keep saying this every MV.” Isabelle admonished him, quickly starting on the hair and changing its style slightly. “Magnus doesn’t complain, see?” She then added, pointing at the actor who was being pampered by Lydia.

“Why would I? I love when people play with my hair.” Magnus smiled dazzlingly at Lydia and Alec gave him a long look.

“That’s why you change its color weekly?” He couldn’t help but ask, pointing at the turquoise streaks through Magnus’ dark hair. “Isn’t that the opposite of loving your hair, destroying its true color?”

Magnus and Isabelle glared at Alec before they sighed simultaneously. “How come you work in entertainment business, is beyond me.” Magnus said, shaking his head in disappointment.

“I’m a singer, not a puppet to show off.” Alec grumbled annoyed.

“I beg to differ, singers are puppets as the rest of everyone in the entertainment field.” Magnus retorted and Alec frowned. “You’re doing an MV for removing the homophobic tag. That’s media manipulating you into doing something to prove them wrong and to give them incentive, more things to speculate on.” He continued, smiling derisively at Alec who felt his heart beating fast. He hadn’t thought that far. “You didn’t think this through, Alexander?”

  
Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus, bothered more by his mocking tone than being called by his full name.  
  
“He did, but whatever comes after this video, is none of your business, is it, Magnus?” Isabelle asked sweetly, her black eyes throwing daggers to the actor. “Unless you want to pose as my brother’s boyfriend off screen too.”

  
Magnus’ eyes widened and Alec sputtered a protest. “My dear Isabelle, I didn’t realize you wanted me as your brother-in-law this much.” He looked at her amusedly.

  
“I believe I confessed that the first time we met.” Isabelle retorted playfully. She liked Magnus, even if sometimes he liked to mock her brother.

Magnus laughed. “I didn’t realize you were talking about this brother.” He said, glancing briefly at Alec who had a sour expression like this discussion bothered him.

  
Isabelle chuckled, but said nothing making Magnus wonder whether his guess was true or not. But Alec seemed to show him otherwise – it was downright frustrating and he was about to ask Alec if he was gay or not – because no man flirted with him if he didn’t swing that way when he got cut off by the apparition of Simon.

  
“Raphael says you’re up, Magnus.” He looked between them and as if he had been expecting this, Magnus discarded his jacket, showing well-toned arms, muscles flexing as he stretched happily.  
  
Alec tried not to ogle at Magnus, but it was kind of impossible – he had seen him earlier in a tank top, but the dazzling color and the boasting message had distracted him more. But now he could appreciate the beauty of the man’s body which seemed even more outlined by the large tank top, which ended right past his hips clad in dark jeans, the contrast between white and black kind of sexy and alluring.  
  
“What?” Magnus’s voice broke Alec from his ogling, making him feel self conscious and stupid.  
  
“Nothing.” He said lamely, squaring his shoulders in defense.

  
“Then stop staring. First time seeing a man?” Magnus mocked him and Alec scowled at him.  
  
“A skinny man, yeah. You have no meat on those bones.”

  
Magnus looked offended – “Better skinny than a tall gorilla such as yourself.”

  
“You’re just jealous.” Alec smirked as he straightened to his full height as if to prove his words.  
  
“Please. At least my lover won’t need a ladder to reach my lips.”

  
Alec laughed then sobered up. “You’re dating someone?” He couldn’t help but ask, baffling Magnus with his question.

  
“Wha– no, why are you asking? Or you just trying to prove you have the brain of a gorilla too?”  
  
“Ha ha.” Alec mocked as he rolled his eyes. “Should have imagined – who would date a skinny ass like yours?” He grumbled, half turning away when Magnus replied confidently –

“Definitely not you. But many would kill for this ass.”

  
Alec snorted as he waved his hand in dismissal right in time to see Simon filming them with his phone.  
  
“What are you doing?” He asked, glaring at the other man.

  
“Research.” Simon supplied happily, looking pleased and Alex wasn’t sure he liked this. “You two are definitely research material.”

  
“I better not see that on any website.” Alec threatened, but Simon looked unconcerned.  
  
“You’re no scarier than Clary. But I got my juice. Now get in positions or Raphael will have all of our heads.” He said, pocketing his phone and bouncing back to Raphael who was now glaring at him.  
  
Alec looked behind him to see Magnus already seated in the driver’s seat, caressing the car with awe and cooing to it softly.

  
“Nerd.” Alec snorted, but secretly wished he didn’t find that sight of Magnus so adorable. He moved behind the car and schooled his features to match the moment.

 

 _You see me in hindsight_  
_Tangled up with you all night_  
_Burnin’ it down_  
_One day when you leave me_  
_I bet these memories follow you around_

 

The music was heard and the camera zoomed in on Alec, head down, looking regretfully at the car where Magnus was. His shoulders were hunched and his whole stance spoke of sadness and loneliness. The concept behind the break-up scene was that either one of them could leave the other one and Raphael wanted successive clips on the last part of the video where both of them stared longingly and achingly after one another.

  
Alec had enjoyed the idea when Raphael presented it to him and now he was quite curious about how Simon was going to edit all of this without making it look too soap opera like.

  
The car’s engine snapped to life and Alec’s whole posture tensed, the camera catching all of the strain in his face which matched the agony in the hazel of his eyes and in the hard set of his jaw. Then incredibly enough, the engine still growling lowly, the car’s door opened and Magnus exited in all of his pained splendor and moved towards Alec, eyes flashing with determination.

  
Surprise flicked over Alec’s face and wariness gleamed in his eyes when Magnus gripped the collar of his black shirt and pulled him close, a few inches apart from his mouth.

  
“Tilt your head.” Magnus hissed and Alec’s heart hammered.

  
“What?”

“Idiot, tilt your head so it looks like we’re kissing.”

  
Alec’s mouth went dry, but he complied with Magnus’ words, moving his head to the left so the camera filming them would register it as a kiss. His eyes were wide open and staring fearfully into Magnus’ ones which looked dark with emotion – must be the scene.

  
“You know...you could pull me closer too. After all, we don’t want this break up, do we?” Magnus murmured and as if on auto-pilot, Alec followed his hushed orders.

  
Their bodies touched in a tender yet yearning way, his arm going around Magnus’ waist, the other one raising up to grip on his wrist as Magnus was still holding him by the collarbone.

  
“This is your payback, no?” Alec asked, his fingers digging into Magnus top, feeling the flesh underneath molding under the pressure.

  
“Wow, you’re a quick study, aren’t you?” Magnus jeered, his breath tickling Alec’s lips.

  
“And you’re a tease.”

  
Magnus smiled like a Cheshire cat. “That...is absolutely right.”

  
“You know I can do the same right?”

  
“I dare you?”

  
Alec pulled away and let go of Magnus with a challenging smile. Behind him, he heard hurrying footsteps and Raphael was next to them in tow with Isabelle and Simon.

  
“What was that, Alec?” He asked the singer who looked positively baffled. It was Magnus who decided to ad-lib, not him!

  
“What? What do you mean?”

  
Raphael slapped his own forehead. “Dios, dame paciencia. He ad-libbed and you should have kept going with it until he went back to the car.” He paused and glared at Magnus. “You were going back to the car, no?” Magnus nodded vigorously and Alec didn’t believe him one bit. “See? That ad-lib was good – one last kiss before final goodbye.”

  
“You didn’t kiss, did you?” Simon asked, making Raphael and Isabelle stare at the two of them with avid curiosity.  
  
“N-no, God, no!” Alec stuttered, shaking his head just as vehemently as Magnus had nodded earlier. “We’re not going to kiss in any scene.”

  
“Yeah, you did request that.” Raphael recalled and Alec noticed the subtle change in Magnus’ stance. He was still smiling as if amused, but there was something more, something that bothered him.

  
“Don’t worry, Raph, I wouldn’t kiss him even if my life depended on it.” Magnus said with a sarcastic tone to which Alec bristled immediately.

  
“Right back at you.”

  
Magnus sneered. “Oh, I kind of doubt that. But whatever helps you sleep at night.” He winked and turned away towards the car, inwardly cursing himself for even believing that Alec could be gay. That prick was as straight as he was bisexual.

  
Raphael looked one more moment at Magnus before he ushered everyone to their places and resume filming. They still haven’t recorded Magnus leaving from Alec’s side.

  
\---------

 

“I think you hurt his feelings.” Isabelle said on their way back to the city, Clary once more driving.  
  
“Huh?” Alec looked at her confused. “What are you talking about?”

  
“Magnus. You hurt his feelings.” Isabelle explained patiently, meeting his blue eyes in the rearview mirror.  
  
“With what?!” Alec scowled displeased. “He was a jerk from the beginning. I didn’t do anything.”

  
Isabelle chuckled. “You said you didn’t want to kiss him.”

  
“He said it first!” Alec exclaimed, feeling like he was being blamed for something he didn’t do.  
  
“Not really.” She said with a hum and he felt like he was being baited.

  
“But?” He urged, not wanting to be left in the dark.

  
“You told Raphael first you didn’t want kissing scenes.” Clary spoke and Isabelle laughed at Alec’s even more confused expression. “Izzy told me that Raphael mentioned this in front of Magnus. Hence hurt feelings.”

  
Alec looked shocked. “But he thinks I am a homophobe!”

  
“He also thinks you’re hot.” Isabelle said with a shrug of her shoulder.

  
“He does?” Alec asked and he seemed half pleased, half surprised.

  
Isabelle laughed. “He told me a long time ago. We were out with a crew we filmed with and he got tipsy and when I told him I’m a Lightwood, he congratulated me for having a smoking hot brother like you. He said if he was me, he would have been accused of incest.”

  
Clary laughed too. “That sounds like Magnus.” She commented and glanced at Alec who looked suddenly thoughtful and awfully pleased with himself.

  
“Can someone give me his number?” He asked on a whim and Clary and Izzy exchanged accomplice looks.  
  
“If you plan to ask him on a date, I know his favorite Ethiopian restaurant.” Isabelle said with a happy tone, whipping out her phone and looking up Magnus’ name.

  
“I will not ask him on a date, Izzy.” Alec groaned and took his sister’s phone to look it up yourself. “I just wanna clarify things between us.”

  
Clary and Isabelle exchanged a furtive glance. “And what do you plan to say?” His sister asked while Alec typed the number of Magnus.

  
“Dunno, will see.” He said with a shrug and gave her phone back. “Now...can we stop somewhere to eat? I am starving for some steak.”

  
Clary chuckled. “We’re going home.” She said and before Alec could start whining, she added with a happy smile – “Jace is back.”

  
The grin that appeared on Alec’s face was enough of an answer for Clary.

  
After Jace’s parents were brutally murdered, Alec’s parents have taken him into custody, being his legal guardians until he turned 21 and was able to take over Wayland business. The Waylands owned a big hotels chain, priding in offering quality services all over the world. Jace had taken over the business at just 22 in spite of the director’s board which have voted him as being too young and inexperienced. Jace proved to them that young is what this business needed after he had bought a difficult land right from under the nose of their competitors.

  
Since then, he had worked endlessly to meet everyone’s expectations, to make the name Wayland proud. And Alec had seen each and every of his struggle and had supported him the best he could have. In return, Jace had sponsored his singing career when his parents had refused to do so.  
  
Between the two of them there were no secrets and they were just as close as brothers. Jace had been the first one to confront him about his sexuality, telling him that it was no big deal if he liked dudes – yes, that was Jace’s expression - and that he was always willing to go with him on a gay night if he ever felt like it, offering to be his wingman. Alec had laughed and thrown a pillow at him, saying that he would never go with Jace on man-hunting since he would end up taking all of the good guys.  
  
These kinds of moments made Jace one of the best things that could have happened in Alec’s life. And now, the bastard was back home and was cooking them a meal. This day couldn’t have ended better.


	4. Cool for the summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec might have troubles controlling his desires towards Magnus, not that Magnus minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearies, so sorry for the long absence. I've been caught up with work and now I'm down with a cold.  
> I've been notified of your comments and kudos and they are much appreciated! You're warming my days <3
> 
> Let me know your opinion on this update (rather short than previous one, sorry again ^^;;) and I hope you still enjoy this kind of Malec :"D
> 
> xoxo

[Song for chapter three: Demi Lovato – Cool for the summer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=il9nqWw9W3Y)

_Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type…_

 

 

Magnus pushed his shades up on his head as he entered the studios. It was the third day after they shot the scenes at the beach and highway and now they were ready to shoot the first meeting between _Aarcher_ and his male romantic interest. He had never understood why directors chose to film last scene first and then fill in the gaps, to Magnus it made more sense to film the first scene and go from there. The way they chose the order usually put a strain on actors or singers for that matter who needed to be well familiarized with the character they would be playing. Luckily for Raphael, both he and Alec had grasped their roles pretty well; thing which made Magnus wonder just how much heartbreak would have Alec endured in his life. Magnus knew his share, but Alec’s private life was a closed book to everyone, including media. The only insight on Alec’s life had been this incident with him being called a homophobe, other than that - no one knew much.

The Lightwoods were well-known lawyers, had three children, two of which have pursued careers in the entertainment domain while the youngest was studying abroad. Whether he was studying law or other subjects, it was not clear to media. They were that kind of family which kept to itself, never revealing secrets or inside dirt of the family or creating waves.

And this only made Magnus curious about Alec. The man was infuriatingly hot and also a damn tease, always up for a challenge. But there was also a shyness to him, a mysterious allure to which Magnus couldn’t help but feel drawn to. Alec was starting to haunt him even in his dreams which he totally did not want to recall right now. The last one had left him in an arousal state that had ruined his entire day.

“Magnus!” Clary waved at him and he waved back, walking to her confidently. If she was here, then so was Alec and he needed to look at his best.

“Hello, biscuit. Looking lovely as always.” He greeted her, appreciating her red summer-ish dress which fit her snuggly showing her petite and slim figure.

She laughed pleased. “Not so bad yourself.” She said, her green eyes twinkling at his outfit and especially his make-up. “I thought Lydia was going to do your make up.”

“She was, but I asked for this scene to use my makeup and clothes.”

“Uhh, are you planning something naughty?” She linked her arm with his and walked him around.

“Am I allowed?” He asked playfully, his mind already wandering to all the naughty things he and Alec could do.

“Since when do you ask for permission?” Clary side glanced at him with an impish expression.

Magnus made an angelic expression which she totally didn’t buy. “A man can change.”

“Agreed, but Magnus, you are still the same glittery man I know.” A male voice was heard behind them and both of them turned to see Jace Wayland smiling cockily at them.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the man of Clary’s life.” Magnus said with a smile of his own and turned completely, his eyes immediately registered Alec standing next to Jace, looking good as always.

Even dressed casually with blue jeans and a black T-shirt, the man was enough to make Magnus’ mouth water.

“How are you?” Jace approached, holding out his hand and shaking it briefly before he pulled Magnus into a half hug.

“Great, on duty as always. You finally back in town? Clary was already thinking of marrying me.” Magnus teased, making Clary laugh and Jace shake his head in amusement.

“For the time being.” He said, extending his hand to his beautiful wife and pulling her at his side. “And since she’s here, I’m going to crash your MV shooting too.”

“By all means. One more critical mouth to add to the jury.” Magnus said dramatically making Jace laugh.

“Promise to go easy on you.” Jace said before he turned to Alec. “Not intending to go easy on _you_ at all.”

“No need, I can handle a challenge.” Alec said, hooking his thumbs on his jeans and leaning back and forth, his eyes set on Magnus.

“Yeah, I think we all saw how that went a few days ago.” Magnus shot back, baring his teeth in a mocking smile.

Alec laughed and walked a few steps forward, coming face to face with Magnus. “Bring it on, glittery man.” He said on a low tone, his height allowing him to tower over Magnus. Before the other man had the chance to say anything else, he bypassed him, going to Raphael and Simon.

He wasn’t sure why he had provoked Magnus just now, but maybe it had been the radiant sight of him –really, who wore that much glitter on one eye?! – or maybe it had been the familiarity between him and Jace, he wasn’t sure. But no one should be allowed to wear tight burgundy pants with a dark blue chemise which had a V neck deeper than a woman’s dress. It was insane just how much skin Magnus could show through his clothes, he might as well wear nothing.

The image of Magnus wearing nothing popped in Alec’s head and he decided that was not a good idea either. God, he was so screwed. And they needed to film a scene where he and Magnus were supposed to first see one another and let the sparks fly. Well, those sparks have already flown.

“What’s up, _Aarcher_ boy?” Simon greeted him, all smiles.

“Nothing much. Ready to set this ball rolling.” Alec replied with a shrug, glancing at the people gathered for the fake club scene. “Man, these people will definitely leak something to the media.” He said with a small groan, making Simon pat his arm in consolation.

“What did you expect? To keep it hush hush and then deliver the bomb?” Raphael asked from his chair, looking up at Alec curiously. “Not the way entertainment works. Especially for a guy as famous as you.”

Alec grimaced. “All I want is to get that tag down from my forehead.” He mumbled pitifully.

“Why does it matter to you so much?” Simon asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

“Let’s say...classified.” Alec winked mysteriously making Simon chuckle.

“That, hijo mio, is why media is still on your back.” Raphael pointed out, his dark eyes amused.

“Leaving that aside,” Simon started and there was an enthusiasm in his face that made Raphael roll his eyes, “how about we have a night at the beach tonight after the shooting?”

Alec looked startled at Simon’s suggestion. “Who do you have in mind?”

“Us, the ones who actually know a thing or two about each other.” Simon said with a big grin and Alec kind of understood why Raphael was so smitten with this man. “Like you, me and Raph, Isabelle and Lydia, Clary and Jace and Magnus, of course.”

Alec’s heart skipped a beat. “Yeah...sure, why not?” He agreed, thinking that they needed some relaxing time and also Alec kind of wanted to know Magnus outside of work. After all, he wanted to have the chance to tease him about his view of his hotness.

“Great! I brought my guitar, too, so maybe we can strum some songs into the night.” Simon was all bouncy making Alec laugh and nod in agreement.

“Alec, go get changed, we’ll start in 30 and I need you ready.” Raphael interrupted, smiling a bit tightly.

“What about Magnus? Want me to get him?”

“Nah, he asked for his own clothes and make up. He’ll go as he is now.”

Alec tried not to swallow too loud – Magnus was going to be close to him, dressed like that where he could see his sun kissed chest glistening under all that glittery shirt.

“Okay.” He said to Raphael, trying not to seem too affected and leaving as soon as possible from there.

When Alec was out of earshot, Raphael looked at Simon with narrowed eyes. “Okay, what are you cooking up now?”

Simon made some doe eyes, the epitome of innocence. “Why would you think I am cooking anything? You told me I suck.”

Raphael’s lips twitched. “Not getting out of this. Tell me why you arranged a beach night and brought a guitar.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Simon smiled innocently, leaning in to press a kiss on Raphael’s lips. “Now be a good director and wrap this up nice and smoothly.”

Raphael gripped Simon’s wrist, his dark eyes boring into his lover’s mischievous ones. “You’re planning something, babe.”

“Maybe I am…” Simon’s breath tickled Raphael’s lips before he pressed another hard kiss. “Maybe not.” He winked and twisted his hand so he could get out of Raphael’s grip and just entwine their fingers together. “Be a dear and trust your editor.”

Raphael sighed and squeezed his lover’s hand. “I trust you.” He said and his eyes added what his mouth didn’t – _more than anything_.

But Simon already heard it.

 

\---------

 

“Okay, everyone, gather up.” Raphael rounded everyone now dressed and polished to club looks. “Since Alec’s song is too slow for an upbeat scene of a club, you’ll all dance on Demi Lovato’s singing. I trust the song will make you feel like in a club.” He smiled and the people cheered. “You two know your positions, I need a first time happening right here.” He then looked at Alec and Magnus who nodded in agreement.

Raphael made a motion movement with his hand and everyone gathered on the stage where the ambiance of a club had been improvised. Magnus posted himself at the bar and had a glass with Coke in it, pretending it was scotch on the rocks. He knew Alec was going to come towards him through the parted crowd from the opposite side as if he had just entered the club and Magnus was all he could see.

 

_Tell me what you want_

_What you like, it’s okay_

_I’m a little curious too_

 

The song rolled on and bodies started swaying, the upbeat of the melody and Demi’s voice being incentive enough for a real club atmosphere. Magnus turned from the bar and leaned against it, the glass hanging from his fingers as he was scrutinizing the crowd in front of him. He needed to look bored, like nothing he was seeing pleased him.

The crowd seemed to part and the sight of Alec took his breath away. The camera registered surprise and interest spark on his features, Magnus playing perfectly what Alec did to his brain. And who wouldn’t? After all, the man looked great in black leather pants, matched with a white shirt which had the first two top buttons undone, offering some glimpses of that hairy chest Magnus had had the opportunity to touch last time.

He let the glass slide on the bar’s counter and went to meet Alec halfway, his strut deliberately languid and alluring.

 

_Tell me if it’s wrong,_

_If it’s right I don’t care_

_I can keep a secret too_

 

Alec watched Magnus get closer to him and he felt his skin warm up at the sight of the man who was constantly challenging him. Somehow, the filming of this MV was turning slowly to Alec’s guilty pleasure since what he looked forward the most was to interact with Magnus, either verbally or physically.

The man messing around with his head and body was now within an arm’s length of him and all he needed to do was to reach over and pull him closer. He wanted to see those glittery eyes closer, he wanted that sinful body nearer and he _wanted_ Magnus’ pretty mouth whisper sweet nothings to him.

Regardless of Raphael’s instructions, Alec reached for Magnus and pulled him closer, their bodies flushing one against another. His hand was splayed over Magnus’ lower back as he guided them into a slow dance, their bodies deliciously rubbing one against another.

He saw Magnus’ lips part in surprise and he knew that if he leaned in, he could taste them and maybe get drunk on them. Dark hazel eyes met the surprised and hooded ones of Magnus and right in that moment Alec realized that he had totally forgotten about the story, the guidelines and he had simply acted on instinct...on desire.

Magnus felt the moment Alec wanted to bolt, so instead of letting him go, his hand went around his neck and pushed his body against Alec’s one, urging him to move and resume the scene. It was completely ad-lib, but Raphael gave them permission.

“You alright?” Magnus asked as he brushed his lips against the earlobe of Alec.

The tall man shivered. “Yeah, lost my head.”

“Saw that, but we might pass.” Magnus whispered and pulled back just slightly to smile encouragingly at Alec.

“Sorry, I –”

“CUT!” Raphael’s voice jolted them out of their world and the two men pulled apart guiltily. “What the hell was that?” Raphael came to them, but he was looking more at Alec.

“Ad-lib?” The singer said timidly.

“We both know that wasn’t ad-lib, canijo.” Raphael swore, looking pointedly at Alec who felt flushing all over. If Raphael saw his desire, then what did Magnus see?

“C’mon, Raphael, lay it off. We’ll redo it if you can’t use anything from it. Besides I have an idea.” Magnus interfered and smiled earnestly at the director.

“What idea?” Raphael asked, dragging his gaze from Alec.

“Start it off at the bar. Have Alec come over, make pretend we chat and then head for the floor where we dance a bit and I leave in a rain of glitter.”

Raphael’s lips twitched upwards. “You always leave in a rain of glitter.” He more or less grumbled, but he had a pensive expression on his face which to Magnus meant good news.

“A man’s gotta impress.” Magnus shrugged innocently, glancing at Alec who was uncharacteristically quiet giving how chatty he seemed to get when he was around.

“Okay, we give it a go.” Raphael decided and looked at Alec. “No stopping in the middle of the dance floor, go straight for him, not as a bullet though, seize him up and down and then lean in for a chat. Some soft touches on the arm or hand, some hint of wanting intimacy would do the trick for a first meeting.” He instructed Alec who nodded with a somber expression. “As for you,” and he turned to Magnus who looked the complete opposite of Alec, all smiley and well disposed, “you’ll grab his hand to take him to the dance floor after a minute’s talk. Be your charming self, that won’t be a problem, right?”

Magnus beamed. “Not at all.”

“Great, we’re set then.” Raphael nodded and with one last look at Alec, he went to instruct the cameramen on how to arrange the cameras now since they changed the whole concept.

Magnus looked at Alec and his heart went out to him despite himself. Alec had started the game and somewhere along it, something had shifted, giving Magnus again weird ideas like Alec being interested in men. However seeing him right now, all disappointed and desolated, Magnus couldn’t help but want to comfort him, to make him feel better and to tell him that it wasn’t a big deal. It was bound that some scenes had to be retaken.

Before he had the time to say anything to Alec, Raphael’s voice sprung them into action and Alec determinedly left his side. With a long sigh, Magnus went to the bar where he seated himself, taking his glass of fake whiskey in hand. The music started not long after and Magnus shifted so he was leaning with the back against the bar counter while he drunk lazily from his glass. The cameras zoomed on him, recording his relaxed pose and smug, yet slightly bored expression.

 

_Got my mind on your body_  
_And your body on my mind_  
 _Got a taste for the cherry_  
 _I just need to take a bite_

  
As soon as Alec entered, his expression changed to mild interest and soon to rising curiosity, his whole relaxed pose straining visibly. Some of the cameras left to record Alec who, unlike earlier, was showing an uncertain man looking around lost in the crowd. Like Magnus, his insecure expression changed to one of wonder as his eyes landed on Magnus. His steps seemed to carry him towards the man who captivated his interest in a trance like state, same one would get when they’d meet their soul mate.  
  
Magnus’ heart beat faster seeing the new Alec, amazed at the uncertainty and coyness the other one displayed. It was certainly much more appealing for a first meeting which promised romantic development. Heck, Magnus could fall for him right now and ask him out given the way Alec looked - lost, but confident, curious, but shy. And oh, how much of sucker was Magnus for this type. He swallowed the lump stuck in his throat as Alec stopped briefly in front of him before taking the bar stool opposite him, smiling at him coyly. Okay, Alec wanted to kill him with this acting.

“I see you’ve recovered.” Magnus said to him, throwing him appreciative looks for the cameras.  
  
“Did you think I was going to go in a corner and cry ‘cause I failed one scene?” Alec smiled a bit wider, but Magnus got the sensation his tall partner wanted to quirk a mocking eyebrow at him.

Magnus let his head down and chuckled. He reached over and brushed his fingers over Alec’s back of the hand. “Well, you did seem about to cry.” He teased, tilting his head to one side, his glittered eyes crinkling in amusement at the other one.

Alec’s gaze dropped to Magnus’ fluttery fingers over his hand, feeling the touch a tad too intimate, but so right. “I won’t give you this satisfaction.” He replied as he smiled shyly, turning his hand and starting to play with the other man’s fingers.

“Who says I want to see you cry?” Magnus smiled and leaned to pull Alec’s bar stool closer to his. He chuckled at the startled expression of the other man, enjoying every minute of this scene. “I like my men smiling.”  
  
The reaction was immediate and pleasing enough to Magnus – Alec’s cheeks reddened and he looked to be at loss of words. With an impish grin, Magnus decided that Raphael’s minute was out and he needed to drag Alec on the dance floor.

 

_Take me down into your paradise_  
_Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type_  
 _Just something that we wanna try_  


  
The tall man stumbled after Magnus, feeling his heart stammering hard and fast against his ribs and he knew this had nothing to do with the rush of adrenaline one would get from doing a scene good and appealing to the fans. Magnus was doing this to him, teasing and smiling at him like that….like he was really interested.

The crowd parted for them and Alec found himself once more closer to Magnus, their bodies touching yet not in the same time. He felt Magnus’ eyes on him, fingers softly brushing his sides as the other man moved with him, enticing him to dance. He began smiling more confidently and unlike previous take where desire had bubbled up fast and angry, now it was a shimmering sensation, sizzling on the skin and dancing through his veins, making him feel dizzy with unexpected emotions.

Their hands brushed, arms twisted artfully around each other’s necks for brief moments as they pushed closer only to pull back tantalizingly, their bodies making promises both knew weren’t going to be kept. Alec’s breath hitched as Magnus slid his hand in the back pocket of his leather pants, hating and loving the devious smile the other man threw his way as he fondled his ass just a little.

Magnus pulled back and Alec knew this scene had to end and Magnus had to leave, but he didn’t want to let go, so, right before, Magnus turned, his hand curled around the other man’s wrist making him look back in surprise which melted into an understanding expression. With the grace of a feline, he twisted free of Alec’s hold and did something Alec had not expected - he blew a handful of glitter at Alec, covering him in sparkling powder and making him stare dumbstruck at him before Magnus disappeared from the stage.

 

_Just something that we wanna try  
'Cause you and I (you and I)_

_We're cool for the summer_

 

  
The last notes of Demi’s song faded and camera recorded Alec’s expression of yearning and amusement.  
  
“And CUT!” Raphael’s voice jolted Alec from his dumbfounded trance, making him feel embarrassed. He could feel looks coming his way, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“That was a whole lot better, Alec.” Raphael came to him, quickly followed by Magnus and Clary who were smiling and giggling like a pair of best friends.

“Thanks.” Alec said sheepishly, smiling at Raphael but looking at Magnus.

“Oh, my, look at how glittery he is.” Magnus exclaimed as he met Alec’s gaze, grinning from one ear to another, obviously pleased with himself and his deed.

“And I wonder whose fault is that.”

“A gorgeous man’s fault, I hope.”

“I would have gone for monkey on a trope, but I guess I’ll let this one slide.” Alec teased and Magnus feigned a dramatic sigh.

“He must be sick. He just called me gorgeous.”

Clary laughed while Raphael shook his head and left them alone, clearly not wanting to be a part of a discussion where Magnus was considered gorgeous. Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus as he passed his hand through his hair, showering glitter in its wake. Magnus’ eyes darkened at this sight of Alec covered in _his_ glitter and he could imagine easily how and in what circumstances he would cover Alec in glitter again.  
  
“It will take me a week to get this glitter out of me.” Alec whined softly, staring at his sparkling hands. “You should have told me you were going to do this.”

Magnus laughed. “And have you dodge my intention? Neah, besides you look like a... _fairy_ , it suits you.”

Alec arched an eyebrow. “I think the glitter has affected your brain.” He glanced briefly at Clary and he froze. He saw the hope in her green eyes and he realized what this banter between him and Magnus might look like to the outsiders. He might want to get rid of the homophobic tag, but he won’t risk it at the price of being found out.

“...be a sparkling warrior.” Alec heard the last words of Magnus before he realized he had been tuning out everything just because of fear.

He looked at Magnus who probably waited for a reply to his earlier comment and upon seeing his earnest expression and the enthusiasm in his eyes, Alec felt guilty for leading him on. He could never be with someone like Magnus, either as lovers or as friends. The risk of either him falling in love with Magnus or Magnus falling in love with him was too high.

“Sorry, I need to leave.” He said rudely, but he didn’t care. Right now he couldn’t afford to be nice to Magnus even if it twisted his heart seeing the confused expression that crossed Magnus’ face.  
  
“Alec, wait!” Clary called after him as he left them, but he waved his hand communicating that he wanted to be alone. He needed to get a grip on himself and his emotions.

Without knowing where his legs took him, Alec found himself outside, in the shade of a smaller building, breathing heavily and feeling like the worst man on planet. He had been doing so well all of the years he had been brought to fame, never allowing himself to feel for a man nothing but a crush. He had hidden away any type of relationship, never showing in public with female dates unless they were in a large group and everyone was committed in one way or another. He had eluded the media’s speculations for almost five years and now...now he was feeling his life slipping through his fingers because of a green-golden eyed man.

“Fuck.”  Alec swore silently, angry at himself and the world in general.

“First sign of insanity – talking to oneself.” A familiar voice startled him and Alec swirled around to see Raphael leaning against the building and smoking a cigarette.

“Sorry.” Alec muttered, feeling idiotic for even allowing himself a moment of weakness outside, in the naked eye of public.

“Don’t be.” Raphael exhaled a long smoke, looking pretty relaxed. “We all need a voice of reason from time to time.” He grinned and Alec found himself smiling back.

“Is that why you always mutter to yourself?” Alec taunted, making the director laugh.

“Damn, I’m busted.” He raised his hands in mock surrender, causing Alec to snort in laughter too.

“Your secret is safe with me, Scout’s honor.” Alec lifted his right hand after crossing an X on his heart.

Raphael shook his head in amusement, letting silence settle over them, but it didn’t last long as he asked Alec – “So, from whom you’re running?” Alec shrugged, not giving a verbal reply. “Let me take a guess then.” Raphael said and Alec looked at him nervously. “Magnus.”

“Why would I be running from Magnus?” Alec scoffed, crossing his arms at his chest in a defensive manner.

“So you’re not running into his direction?” Raphael asked, arching an eyebrow in mocking. “Look, amigo, I don’t care why you’re not out yet, but bottling things up will only make it worse when it explodes.” He continued before Alec could say anything, but clearly taking his breath away with his words. “And your timer is Magnus.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alec replied automatically, making Raphael laugh.

“Sure you do. I am directing your video, Alec. I see more than once your face every day and it’s like looking at Simon when he looks at me.” He continued, a proud smile ghosting his lips. “And I’m being entirely modest.”

Alec frowned as he had seen the love struck and awe struck expressions Simon threw Raphael’s way. He could not be looking like that to Magnus!

“It’s your life, hijo mio, your decision. Just don’t screw yourself over in the process.” Raphael winked at him and walked past him, patting his shoulder encouragingly.

Alec couldn’t be more fucked.


	5. Wicked Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playtime at night on a beach might make sparks turn into fireworks. Alec is not so sure his heart is safe anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm updating this story as well!! ^^;  
> Sorry for the long wait, I've had some ups and downs in my personal life, but I'm back and I'll try to be more prompt with updates :")
> 
> Thank you all for the comments & kudos, they are my incentive when my life is not doing great :")  
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter~  
> xoxo

[Song for chapter four: Chris Isaak – Wicked Game](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvvX5QM4z3Y)

_I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_

 

 

Later that day, near twilight, Simon gathered them all and took them to a private beach resort he owned. Jace had teased him about owning a beach resort, but Simon had simply flipped him off, not bothering to say anything. In the beginning his passion for editing hadn’t brought him much in the finance department, but with the help of Jace and Raphael, Simon had managed to fatten his wallets more than he had imagined.

  
Clary knew his dream had been owning a beach resort so she hadn’t been surprised when he told her what he did. Sure enough, he had become the target of teasing by Jace and Raphael and occasionally Alec, but he had taken it dignified and simply annoyed them all by taking wonderful shots of the beach and the sandy shore every time he visited it.

  
“I saw the pictures, but this is beautiful, Simon.” Jace said as he took in the twilight view of the sea and beach, whistling low. His words shocked everyone into silence before he rolled his eyes - “I can say nice things, guys, don’t be so surprised.”

  
As if on cue, everyone laughed making Jace sulk a little. “It’s okay, baby, we still love you.” Clary said with a cooing tone, earning herself a glare from Jace before she was hauled by him and thrown over his shoulders making her squeal half amused half afraid.

  
“Put me down, Jace!” She said through giggles, but it was clear that the man had no intentions of doing so and he simply starting going down the path that led to the beach and Simon’s simple house.  
  
“They’re so in love every time I see them together.” Simon commented sort of longingly and Raphael looked at him sideways.

  
“I won’t carry you on my shoulders if that’s what you’re aiming at.” He said with a finite tone, making again everyone laugh and Simon pout at him.

  
“C’mon, let’s go or those two will start making out and we don’t wanna see that.” Alec interrupted, putting his arm around Isabelle who chuckled knowingly at her brother’s words.

  
“And thus spoke the shy man of our group.” Magnus spoke dryly, taking Lydia and following the path Jace and Clary took earlier.

  
Isabelle threw Alec a curious glance while Simon and Raphael shared a knowing one. Alec scowled at Magnus even of the other one couldn’t see him, even if he had every right to act bitchy with him.  
  
After he had left Magnus with his words hanging, he had ignored him afterwards very determined and too obvious. But he hadn’t cared, not after Raphael outed him on his developing crush on Magnus. Yeah, the director of his MV had been right - he was having a major crush on Magnus and that didn’t sit well with him in either way.

  
He had had crushes before, but neither had actively sought him out, teased him and neither had been...well, into men. But Magnus was and he always seemed to touch Alec in a way that made his body and heart yearn for more. However Alec knew he shouldn’t and he needed some time away from Magnus. Time to clear out his mind and control his heart.

  
“C’mon.” Isabelle nudged him, drawing him away from his thoughts of Magnus.  
  
“Don’t worry, Alec, you’ll make out, oops, up with him.” Simon grinned at him despite the glare he got from Alec. “Magnus forgives easily. Raph knows it.”

  
“Does he now?” Raphael twisted the knife in Alec’s heart, his lips curling in mysterious amusement.  
  
“I don’t need his forgiveness for anything. I have done nothing wrong.” Alec grumbled displeased and took after Magnus, Isabelle still under his arm who was quietly smiling to herself.  
  
Simon chuckled, looking every bit of an impish elf. Next to him, Raphael sighed, already aware that his lover was planning something which concerned Alec and Magnus. “¡Vamos, Cupidon!” He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and followed the path, briefly wondering what will tonight bring.  
  
It took them an hour and half to get the bonfire going, bring out s’mores and get the night party started. Simon was beyond himself, having brought his camera and the guitar which he plopped in Alec’s arms and battled his eyelashes at him.

  
“Later.” Alec laughed and carefully sent the guitar on the blanket next to him.

  
“Oh, does the grumpy guy know how to play a guitar too?” Magnus’ voice was heard and Alex cringed slightly.  
  
“Yeah, Alec’s pretty good with a guitar.” Jace said, looking at Alec proudly. “Learned all by himself. Thought of wooing the…” And he stopped abruptly, giving a sheepish grin to Alec who rolled his eyes at him, seeming relaxed, but his heart was beating really fast and tried really hard not to look at Magnus.  
  
“Yeah,  I can imagine him being all Casanova with the ladies.” Magnus said jokingly, even if his tone was laced heavily with sarcasm.

  
Jace snorted in laughter and Alec nearly threw him a s’more in the face. “Yeah, a total charmer.” He seconded Magnus’ words although the latter felt like he was missing some inside joke.  
  
Isabelle and Clary exchanged some hidden smiles and Alec felt like digging a hole in the sand and hide there for the rest of the evening. Normally he would have retorted something smart and funny to Magnus, but he felt like he couldn’t...he knew Magnus had a right to be angry and sarcastic with him and Alec felt ashamed for how he had handled the things, even if he wasn’t sure he regretted them.  
  
“Okay, I’m a bit too warm so who’s up for a swim in the sea?” Jace stood up and without waiting for a reply, removed his shirt, revealing a well toned body, earning cheers and wolfish sounds from the gang to which Jace inclined his head royally before flexing his body making everyone laugh.  
  
“Well, well, someone has been working out, Wayland.” Alec grinned amused at his friend who threw his shirt into his face. Ever since Jace has been brought into his family, Alec had watched him take care of his appearance, grooming his body into one everyone would envy and want to touch. He wasn’t entirely sure, but he believed that doing this had been Jace’s way to make sure no one took pity on him because of his parents’ murder and everyone would see him as strong and never wavering. Surely the fact that he looked good had turned many girls his way hadn’t escaped Jace and Alec had watched him too many times hook up and dump girls night after night. That until he met Clary who had finally put a claim on his wild heart and showed him love instead of meaningless sex.

  
“At least one of us has to keep up the reputation.” Jace said with a careless shrug, the shadows from the fire dancing on his muscled body.

  
Alec arched an eyebrow and stood up, removing his own shirt, showing his own body and making the girls cheer in agreement. Jace quirked an eyebrow in question – “Not bad, Lightwood.”

  
“Okay, I’ll bite. What reputation?” Magnus couldn’t help himself and ask, not wanting to look at Alec more than necessary, though it was hard not to. Jace was clearly ripped and had a body to die for, but Alec… Alec was so much more, his whole body screaming passion and desire coiled and ready to be unleashed, taut muscles under creamy skin. And Magnus clearly remembered the feeling of that muscled chest under his fingers, tiny hairs tickling his skin in a tantalizing manner.

  
Isabelle laughed at his question, looking ready to spill the story behind the reputation. “In high school and college, these two were competing against one another on who will get the best warrior-like body. Their competition was so fierce that everyone knew about it and everyone knew them as The Hercules brothers.”  
  
Magnus arched an eyebrow on turns at Jace who looked smug and at Alec who look slightly embarrassed but definitely not regretting such days from his life. A tiny feeling of envy crept into his soul, wanting to have known that Alec.

  
“It was fun and Jace was turning insufferable with his _love thy self_ motto.” Alec said carelessly, smirking at his friend who raised his arm and pressed a kiss to his bulging muscle. “See?”

  
Lydia giggled at Jace’s display while Raphael simply groaned, muttering that he was not too drunk for this. Behind Jace, Clary shook her head amused, clearly accustomed with her husband’s antics.  
  
“High school were good days, but college...man, college was awesome.” Jace said nostalgically while caressing his muscles.

  
“Ew, gross.” Alec rolled his eyes and Raphael stood up.

  
“Clearly not drunk enough. Going to get us some booze.” He said and quickly escaped from them, avoiding Jace’s lunge towards him, obviously aiming for a manly hug.

  
Only Isabelle and Simon seemed not to be aware anymore at the dramatic acts around the fire, the pair carefully whispering among themselves while Magnus sighed amusedly at the display of friendship between Jace and Alec. It was a refreshing sight of the two men, especially of Alec. He could see the singer’s tensed and cocky self slip away into an interesting and friendly persona which Magnus could actually like. No, he already liked Alec, but he wasn’t sure what he was doing to make the man so apprehensive of him, always dismissing him when they seemed to get along and find mutual ground.  
  
“Let’s go, Jace, let’s cool that head of yours.” Alec reached over to his best friend, dragging him close. Arm resting over his shoulders, Alec looked challengingly at Magnus – “You coming?”

  
Surprised by the sudden change, Magnus stared for a few moments at Alec before replying – “No. I’m not a fan of water at night.”

  
Alec arched an eyebrow, but Clary clarified for both of them – “Magnus has a water phobia. He’s a cat in disguise.”  
  
“Thanks, biscuit. Saved me the shame.” Magnus said dryly, making Clary send him a blowing kiss.

  
“But you didn’t mention anything at our first scene.” Alec looked at Magnus confused.

  
“Cause Raphael knows me and it was you who was supposed to swim?” Magnus couldn’t help the mockery tone in his voice, half-enjoying the flush in Alec’s cheeks, the fire making him look even more...appealing.  
  
“Yeah, right.” Alec muttered in embarrassment, looking away from Magnus to Simon – “What about you, Simon? Join us for a swim?”

  
The man looked dumbfounded for a moment before he started to shake his head and Isabelle jumped from her seat excitedly. “I’m in!”

  
Everyone giggled at her enthusiasm, the woman quickly losing her summer dress, remaining only in a black bathing suit.

  
“Heck, I’m in too!” Lydia said and got out of her short pants and tank top, revealing a turquoise bathing suit. Isabelle whistled at her and Jace laughed.

  
“Clary?” He looked at his wife who shook her head in denial. “You four go. I’ll be a cat here with Magnus, Raphael and Simon.”

  
Jace pouted, but Clary simply threw him a kiss, sending him away, Alec dragging him off. The girls squealed and invited the boys to a race, soon enough their laughter and shouts becoming background sounds.  
  
“Well, now, that doesn’t make me feel old at all.” Magnus remarked half amused, half sarcastically, making Clary chuckle and Simon shrug in agreement.

  
“Stop complaining. You don’t look a day older than when I met you.” Clary winked at Magnus who wanted to say something but got interrupted by Raphael who returned with a box of canned beer.  
  
“Who doesn’t look older?” He asked and Clary pointed at Magnus. “He’s got grey hair! He’s older than Santa!” Raphael said immediately, making Magnus groan and Clary and Simon roar with laughter.  
  
“Shut up, asshole.” Magnus grumbled at Raphael who tossed him a beer.

  
“Someone’s gotta speak the truth, old man.” The director shrugged, offering Magnus a shameless grin.  
  
“By the way, Clary, how come we’ve never hung out like this before?” Simon asked, breaking up the banter between Raphael and Magnus. “We all know each other except Magnus and Alec.”  
  
Clary looked at Simon apparently surprised, but in her mind she killed him a couple of times already. While she wouldn’t have minded the question in other circumstances, right now it was not one he wanted to answer to. How could she explain that Alec was gay and his family was complicated and he had wished no association with anyone playing for the other field and that Magnus was everything Alec wanted to stay away from? But now things have kind of changed and Clary hoped that Magnus’ presence in Alec’s life would make him reconsider his position in society?

  
“Alec is not much of a going-out person?” She ended up saying, aware that it did not encompass anything of what was the truth.

  
Magnus snorted. “Or going out with gay people.”

  
“Magnus…” Clary admonished him, giving a look of exasperation.

  
“What?” He said defensively, the manner Alec had brushed him away earlier that day still painfully vivid in his mind. “He’s either hot one minute and cold the other. Worse than Katy Perry’s song.”

  
“And you’re denser than a fog.” Raphael muttered, making Clart look at him sharply. Did he know?

  
“What do you mean?” Magnus looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

  
Clary held her breath in waiting for Raphael’s reply but it never came as the man simply scoffed and took a gulp of beer. Magnus, too used with Raphael’s half comments, made a face at his friend and ended up shrugging in defeat.

  
“Anyway,” Clary started, wanting to stay away from topics that might lead to questioning Alec’s sexuality, “how is the MV coming up so far?” She asked with a cheerful tone, having assisted to each scene filmed up so far and ended up enjoying a lot. She couldn’t wait for the final work.

  
Raphael snorted and drank some more beer while Simon looked at him reproachfully and Magnus confused. “Got something to say there, Raphael?” Magnus asked, wondering what displeased his friend now. Except Simon, Raphael seemed to always find things or people difficult to like.

  
“Not yet.” Raphael said with an amused tone, hinting at something that he might think but keep it to himself until he felt it was enough.

  
Magnus rolled his eyes. “You can really be a pain in the ass sometimes, you know that, no?”

  
Raphael laughed while Clary and Simon chuckled in the background. “Compliment accepted. Next time try harder.” He winked at Magnus who showed him one jeweled finger.

  
“Bite me.”

  
“Oh, you wish.”

  
Simon turned to Clary and said out loud and obviously amused – “Doesn’t this remind you of a certain first meeting?”

  
Magnus glared at Simon, clearly understanding his insinuation. “You two deserve each other.” He pointed at both Raphael and Simon who looked innocently except for the wicked grins sporting on their faces.

  
“Sorry, Magnus, can’t argue with that.” Clary said, sipping from her beer.

  
“Not you too, biscuit.” Magnus sighed dramatically, letting his head fall in his hands as if he was giving up. The reaction made the other three laugh.

  
Moments later of Simon, Raphael and Clary teaming up to tease Magnus, they heard the sounds of the four adventurers returning from the sea. Magnus looked in their direction, once more being taken aback of the masculine beauty that was Alec. He couldn’t unglue his eyes from the way the man moved, of how his body seemed to flow, long limbs tumbling gracefully through the sand. However what he couldn’t seem to look away from was the gorgeous smile Alec had on his face - all wide and toothy, pulling at his cheeks and crinkling at the corners of his hazel eyes.

  
“The water is fantastic!” Isabelle said the moment she reached within hearing distance, twisting her wet and long hair into a bun. Someone behind her growled in a mischievous manner and Jace pushed past her as a bullet and took Clary into his arms, making her squeal and laugh.

  
“Jace, you’re getting water all over me!” She screamed in half delight, half amusement, but to no avail. Jace was holding tighter to her and was smooching her all over her face.

  
“Anyone up for a hug?” Isabelle offered, opening her arms wide and looking in return to the three dry men. When all of them shook their heads, she looked at Alec and Lydia with a devilish grin – “Get them!” And she charged for Simon who tried to hide behind Raphael, after setting his camera down quickly, but ended up falling over him, Isabelle wasting no time in jumping over them and calling Lydia to join.

  
“Yeah, get that old brat wet!” Magnus cheered, having sat up and gone further away from the wet and hugging party. He had been halfway to cover when Simon had tripped and got conquered together with Raphael, making him stop and laugh at the scene in front of him.

  
A sudden feeling of wet drenched his back before two strong arms encased him in an embrace. “Thought of getting away, did you?” Alec’s playful voice tickled his ear, his breath hot on his skin and making Magnus shiver and his knees go weak.

  
“Alexander.” He said with half a breath, trying not to squirm or to turn around and put his arms around Alec’s neck. And why he felt compelled to do that, he wasn’t entirely sure, but one thing he knew – Alec was so close to him and it was maddening to his senses. Alec’s hold on him tightened just slightly and Magnus could swear his own body was learning all of the hard and wet planes of Alec’s one and it just wasn’t fair.

  
“Now that you’ve succeeded in getting me wet…” Magnus smiled crookedly at Alec’s abrupt snort of laughter. “Do you plan to hold me like this this night?”

He heard the sharp intake of air from Alec and for a moment, Magnus regretted making Alec conscious of how close they were. But when Alec didn’t let go of him just yet, he could feel his heartbeat sped up a little.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Alec spoke low and if he hadn’t been this close to him, Magnus doubted he could have heard him.

  
“For wetting me? Kind of late for that, no?” Magnus joked, feeling the tiniest bit of disappointment taking over his heart.

  
“Not that.” Alec shook his head gently and Magnus felt his wet hair tickling his earlobe and the upper part of his neck. Not that it helped with the situation or with how his body felt in any way.

  
“Then? What for?” He asked Alec in a calm, soothing voice, somehow sensing that the other one had more on his chest that he was letting to be seen.

  
“For today. I was rude to you. But it had nothing to do with you.” Alec finally said, surprising Magnus entirely. He had not expected for Alec to admit that he had acted like a jackass earlier today, let alone to hear him apologize for it.

  
Magnus didn’t say anything for one full moment, but when he felt Alec try to pull away, his hands came up to stop him, his fingers searing their touch on Alec’s cool skin.

  
“Thank you.” Magnus said and squeeze just fractionally Alec’s arms. “It means a lot.” He added and even if he couldn’t see it, he felt Alec’s smile and Magnus thought that maybe he could ask if Alec was...maybe feeling something too. But it was too late as Alec pulled back and Magnus was left with the memory of how Alec felt behind him and under his fingertips.

  
“Magnus’s wet too, I did it!!” Alec shouted to the crowd who was now throwing with s’mores at each other. When they heard Alec, everyone burst in laughter.

  
“You do know that came out wrong entirely, no?” Magnus looked at Alec at last, ignoring his skipping heartbeats.

  
“Yep.” Alec grinned happily at Magnus, surprising him for a second time and not even two minutes passed since the first one.

  
“Dork.” Magnus shook his head and went closer to the fire, resuming his place and hoping that tonight wasn’t going to be the night when Alexander was going to steal his heart.

  
\---------

  
“C’mon, sing to us!” Simon and Lydia pleaded to Alec who looked at them amused. Lydia was clearly tipsy, but Simon was completely sober. It was past midnight and they’ve cleaned up of s’mores and wet clothes and were now simply relaxing, sharing life amusing stories; that until Simon and Lydia decided to gang up on Alec to pursue him to sing. He had been shaking his head in denial for a few minutes now, but there was simply no negative answer for these two stubborn people.

  
“Yeah, man...just sing to us the new song.” Jace waved at him, smiling lazily in his direction. Alec rolled his eyes, knowing the look on Jace’s face and what it meant. He was not going to sing for Magnus, even if the other one wouldn’t realize. But it had been a routine of his and Jace’s when they were younger and careless, when Jace would hook up with girls and Alec would be his wingman with the guitar. And when Alec saw someone he liked, Jace would always urge him to sing, to charm the man out of his wits. Sometimes, he had done - because he was too drunk - other times, he had simply let it go. Yet Jace would always bugger him, just like now. So it was better to just end it and sing, but just to be clear - he was not singing to Magnus.

  
“Fine, fine.” He gave in and stood up to get the guitar, sitting on the blanket right across Magnus who was watching him curiously. “What? Doubt my voice?” He asked the other man with a challenging grin, completely ignoring Jace’s quiet laughter beside him.

  
“Not the voice. The fingers, but since you picked the guitar and didn’t drop it yet, I can hope that you won’t make our ears bleed.” Magnus replied with a nonchalant shrug, making Jace laugh too loud and too happy this time.

  
“Oh, many say my fingers are divine.” Alec didn’t seem fazed at Magnus’ mockery, the wicked gleam in his hazel eyes intensifying.

  
“And yet I hear nothing.” The other man retorted, looking smug and nothing like he was actually feeling – aroused by the man holding the guitar with his long fingers. Oh, how he wished he knew just how _divine_ those fingers moved on his body.

  
Alec shook his head with a smile on his lips. “You’ll eat your words.” He said and didn’t wait for Magnus to say anything as he started to strum the guitar, according its notes. “Wildest dreams.” He said shortly after, looking at his friends who watched him raptly.

  
The gentle tones of the guitar filled the salty air, setting the mood to a romantic story. Alec closed his eyes, emotions of the time he wrote this song pulling at his heart and making him realize that he might just be living his own lyrics.

 

  
_He said let’s get out of this town_  
_Drive out of the city, away from the crowds_  
 _I thought heaven can’t help me now_  
 _Nothing lasts forever_

  
Magnus knew Alec’s voice was great, that he could do well every musical genre, but he had not expected such a deep and throaty sound to the song they were filming for. He had not expected such raw emotion fill in the verses, dripping with each note Alec sang. The singer opened his eyes and locked his gaze with Magnus’ one, the words that followed seeming to be more than just lyrics to a song.

  
_Say you’ll remember me_  
_Whispering your name, softly_  
_Touches and our messy kiss_  
_Say you’ll see me again_  
_Even if it’s just in your_  
_Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh,_  
_Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh_

  
Both of them knew, even if neither had admitted it out loud yet - in their dreams they have kissed more than once, they have held one another countless of times. In their dreams they have met. And this was what Alec sang about right now, his feelings mirroring his lyrics, his voice carrying his heart’s wishes and whether Magnus realized this or not, Alec couldn’t tell. But in his heart, he knew Magnus felt the song just as he did.


	6. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus get closer than they would've expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, babies! <3  
> I'm soon to go to a bday party, but first, I wanted to update this chapter of WD (RA's next chapter is half written, so wait a bit more for that one xD) and I hope you'll like the interaction in this chapter :"D  
> It has lots of Malec and I know how deprived we all are of Malec <333 (can't season 2 come faster??)
> 
> Please enjoy the below chapter and I suggest you start listening to some romantic/sensual music somewhere in the middle of the chapter ;D it will help with the mood~
> 
> As always, thank you for the comments and kudos, my heart swells with happiness at each <333  
> xoxo

[Song for chapter five: Enrique Iglesias ft. Nicole Scherzinger – Heartbeat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVk4vENObiI)

_I don't know where we're going. I don't know who we are…_

 

Magnus returned to his apartment feeling tired but in a good way. He had not expected that the beach hang out he had had with Alec and his friends to be this enjoyable, even if he knew most of them. The reason? Alec had a way to be so charming sometimes that Magnus simply wanted to knock him cold. But last night...Alec had apologized for his behavior and Magnus had felt weirdly touched, even if he should know better than to consider a mere apologize as an excuse for Alec’s rudeness towards him. However, something in the singer’s demeanor had determined Magnus to accept this apology, feeling the sincerity and difficulty behind it.

While he had made peace with that, he could not shake away the sound of Alec’s voice. Whether he was singing or simply whispering in his ear, Alec’s voice haunted him and right now, Magnus felt like he could be dropped in a sea of people, but if Alec spoke, he’d hear him loud and clear. It was like the man’s voice imprinted in his mind, a constant reminder that Alec was everything he’d usually pursue as a love interest.

He fell face down on the bed, groaning to himself. He felt soft padding on the bed and soon enough Chairman Church was sniffing him around, gently pushing his head against his shoulder.

“Daddy’s home, yeah.” Magnus mumbled, lifting his head and scratching the cat between the ears, immediately starting to purr, pleased with the attention. “And daddy is in a bad, bad place.” He added as an after thought, his mind wandering to Alec and his song.

To be honest, he had listened to the demo and had read the lyrics, but last night...Alec’s performance simply blew him away, scattering him all over Simon’s beach. He had not expected such pure and raw emotion behind those lyrics and that voice, he had been deeply impressed and drawn to Alec even more. And the whole time he sang, Magnus couldn’t have looked any other way. And as a matter of fact, neither had Alec, Magnus thought amusedly, feeling his heart starting to hope just a little.

He had felt compelled by Alec in that moment and he had felt oddly intimate with him, like Alec had been sharing a secret with him and he had ought to know it. Except he didn’t and now he was getting all worked up because of that hazel eyed singer who had planned to never let him sleep again.

With another groan, Magnus rolled over and stared at the ceiling, wondering what he should do in this situation. Alec wasn’t obviously straight, neither gay, that was for sure. Maybe he was pansexual, but then why would he be offended by being asked if he considered to take to bed a man and thus get himself tagged as homosexual. And there was the other thing where he had asked Raphael not to suggest or include any kissing scenes between them. With all the touches and close skinship they kept sharing, Magnus couldn’t fathom why would Alec refuse a simple kissing scene. Not that Magnus was particularly interested in kissing Alec, it was just that the man had perfect kissable lips and Magnus was as curious as a cat.

His trail of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by the notification of his cell phone receiving a message. Wondering who the hell would contact him at six in the morning on a Sunday, Magnus fished his phone out of his pants and squinted at the message from an unknown number –

_U asleep_

It read and it took Magnus his whole good will not to reply in a sarcastic manner.

_Despite the hour, no. Who is this?_

He typed back, obviously his curiosity winning again.

_It’s Alec._

Came the simple reply which left Magnus without breath for several seconds. Alec texted him, Alex had his number. Magnus couldn’t help but feel giddy with joy, however he must not show it to the prick that was Alec.

_I didn’t realize we exchanged numbers last night. Were we that drunk?_

He wrote back and waited patiently for a reply which sure took its time since Magnus was nearly typing another when Alec just texted.

_We didn’t and weren’t. I asked Izzy to give it to me._

Magnus was soaring and decided to fuck away his pride in being aloof.

_So you could text me at six am? ;)_

Yep, that was definitely a flirting message, but Magnus didn’t care and he only hoped Alec would continue it. He knew the singer had it in him so he would totally love a flirtatious banter with Alec.

_No._

And Magnus’ wings melted since they were made of wax and he flew too close to the sun. Now he understood how Icarus must’ve felt.

_I heard u said I’m hot._

Magnus stared at the second text from Alec for a long time. Now how would one interpret Alec’s reply without questioning his sexuality?! And that was definitely delayed flirtation, Magnus thought indignantly.

_And you decided to check this at 6 am after we spent a whole night together?_

He clicked send no matter how much interpretable that message was. Let Alec suffer as he was doing right now. Even if he was the one biting his nails while waiting for Alec’s reply.

_I didn’t know u wanted ppl to know u think I’m hot._

Magnus groaned, this man planned on killing him.

_If I said that, then I was most probably drunk._

There, you have it! Magnus thought proud of himself while glaring at the phone like it was Alec himself.

_Liar ;)_

Magnus’ eyes bulged at the message as he couldn’t believe the nerve of that man. How infuriating he could get just because Magnus thought him hot!

_Not necessarily. But I am amazed by your concern on my opinions about your body lol_

He looked sadly at the message before hitting send - it was definitely not his best comeback, but he could blame it on the tiredness and the beers. And also he could blame it on Alec for teasing him like this.

_Why the lol?..._

_Why the winky face?_

_I like it ;) ;)_

_Pfft..kid_

_A hot kid ;)_

_I am going to sleep._

_Good night, Magnus_

_Good night hot kid lol_

And the string of messages ended just like that, leaving Magnus feel fuzzy and ruffled in the same time. In his past relationships, he was used to always be the one doing the teasing and even when his ex-lovers returned the favor, it seemed like nothing with the way Alec was doing it – effortlessly and always challenging him.

With a deep sigh, Magnus could only crawl under his sheets and hope that Alec wasn’t going to revert back to his moody self and ignore him again.

 

\---------

 

The third scene of Wildest Dreams MV took place in the middle of the week and it was creatively done in a studio apartment with city skyline view.

When Alec first entered the room, he had been slightly taken aback by the intimacy of the place, despite its bareness. There was a king sized bed draped in bold black sateen sheets which looked artfully disarrayed, leaving no room for imagination as to what happened in that bed. Scattered across the floor were male clothing, the trails leading all to the bed which faced the big double doors of the balcony where the city skyline was visible.

It was near twilight so the view was even more breathtaking. Shared with a special one, it meant to bring out the passionate aspect of the song and MV. Somehow, Alec wasn’t sure this was the right manner, especially after he kind of shamelessly flirted with Magnus just two nights ago. It had been more of a teasing text messages exchange, but to Alec that was a huge step regarding a guy. It had come naturally with Magnus and he hadn’t wanted to stop. He had also wondered what sort of facial reactions he was getting from Magnus, he had wanted to see them since the man could be the most expressive in terms of mimics.

And now...now they were going to see one another in an intimate atmosphere which will probably prove the hardest thing Alec could do.

“Hey, Simon.” He greeted the producer who smiled at him warmly.

“Hey, rock star. Ready to roll?”

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded with a small smile. “But I don’t see Raphael or Magnus.” He said, looking around and seeing only Izzy chatting happily with Lydia and other crew staff helping with lighting and music and other stuff.

“They’re out for a smoke.” Simon replied with a shrug, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“I didn’t know Magnus smoke.” Alec sounded surprised as he looked at Simon who chuckled.

“He doesn’t, but Raphael asked him to join.” The editor explained, somehow making Alec breathe easily. He wasn’t a fan of people smoking. “But Magnus used to smoke in his past, so he is not in any passive danger.” Simon continued as if Alec was that interested in Magnus’ well being.

“He’s a big boy, he can handle it.” Alec brushed the subject of over-caring for Magnus.

“Who’s big and can handle?” The voice torturing his dreams was heard from his back and Alec thanked all gods for his luck. Sarcastically speaking, of course.

Simon snickered inwardly at Alec’s expression. “You and the smoking device.”

Magnus laughed. “Worried about me, Alexander?” He looked at the singer and smiled warmly, making Alec feel all sorts of emotions rushing through him.

“Not at all.” He replied flippantly, assuming a cocky expression. “But I do need to finish this MV. So stay in good health, will ya?”

“Anything for you, my dear Alexander.” Magnus winked in his direction, making the other one roll his eyes in exasperation. He knew that Magnus was pulling his leg, if he were to judge by the smirk in the corner of his lips which were painted with a rosy gloss. He wondered if it tasted of cherries or strawberries.

Suddenly, Alec slapped himself mentally. He should not go in that direction no matter how tempting Magnus lips were.

“Then wipe that gloss of your lips.” Alec spoke low as he approached Magnus, wanting just him to hear this.

The actor frowned and looked up at Alec in surprise, once more envying his height. “Why? It’s not like we’re doing a kissing scene.”

“Maybe, but I need my man glossless.”

_Your man?_ Magnus wondered silently as he narrowed his eyes at Alec. “Glossless? That’s hardly a word.”

Alec shrugged, obviously not caring for the language lesson now. “You said anything for me. Well, this is part of anything. Or are you saying that you’re all talk and no action?”

Magnus gaped at Alec, not having expected such a manipulative act from the other one. “Are you serious?” He ended up asking and for a moment Alec looked taken aback, but one quick look at Magnus’ tempting lips and his resolved hardened.

“Yeah.”

One more narrowed look and Magnus turned his back on Alec as he went to Lydia and Izzy where he took a napkin and removed any trace of lip gloss. Behind Alec, Simon whistled low.

“What?” Alec asked, not sure how he was feeling exactly now, considering that he had just forced Magnus to do something he obviously hadn’t wanted to. But Magnus could have said no, right? Even if Alec played the pride card.

“You’ll see.” Simon’s cryptic reply did not help easing Alec’s conscience.

 

\---------

 

After the gloss incident, Alec didn’t have much time in thinking what Simon meant or if Magnus was that offended as Raphael gave the green light on starting the filming. The first shooting of this scene started with Alec standing by the balcony, clad only in black boxers and smoking a cigarette.

However, what Alec had not imagined had been just how hard would it be for him to fake pretend smoking. Not only did he choke several times, but he also teared up, his eyes reddening from the smoke.

“Okay, what’s up, Lightwood? Haven’t smoke a cig in your life before, chico?” Raphael marched up to him, looking curiously and slightly irritated his way.

Alec shook his head as he exhaled the last of smoky air from his lungs.

“¡Dios!” Raphael slapped his forehead, trying to think of a solution which, in the end, came to be in the form of Magnus Bane who showed up next to them with a happy expression.

“Let me show Alec how is done.” He chirped cheerfully, making Raphael kind of doubt Magnus’ pure intentions.

“Okay, ten minutes break.” He shouted to everyone before he turned to Alec and pointed his finger at him - “You get 10 to learn. Magnus, he’s all yours.” And he went away, leaving behind a baffled Alec and mischievous Magnus.

“So...shall we start?” Magnus looked innocently at the singer who shrugged in acceptance. “Let’s go further on the balcony, you embarrassed yourself as it is now.” He snickered as he passed by Alec and stopped near the handrail, smiling invitingly at the other one.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Alec asked as he narrowed his eyes at Magnus, now standing next to him on the balcony. The sun was still burning low in the sky and it was warm enough to Alec not to need a robe, so he remained in nearly undressed, thing which did not escape to Magnus.

“Oh, you have no idea, my dear.” The actor grinned shamelessly, his eyes checking Alec’s body without restraint.

“Stop staring.” Alec fought the urge to cover himself like some prude lady and instead assumed a pose which only highlighted his nakedness.

“Why? I like what I see.” Magnus replied playfully and Alec felt his cheeks heat up as he met Magnus’ eyes. There was a quiet challenge in there, one Alec didn’t know if he should give course to it or simply ignore it. Before Magnus, it had been easy to pronounce himself in such situations, but now he was waking up feeling like wanting to give into Magnus’ teasing, to know him better and maybe...try out stuff together.

“Of course you do.” Alec ended up saying, twisting his body so it was now fully facing Magnus’ stare. “But staring at my body won’t make me learn how to smoke and the clock is ticking, Magnus.”

The actor watched Alec’s cocky show with heavy lidded eyes, the shimmer of brown and green visible and intense in color. He wasn’t sure at what was Alec playing, but Magnus couldn’t say he was complaining. He liked Alec when he was being self-assured or even cocky, it made him even more enticing as Magnus had seen his shy side and also playful one. There were so many sides to Alec that Magnus simply wanted to see them all and memorize them.

“Of course not. But it does lit something.” Magnus grinned, quickly pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, letting Alec ponder on his words. “First, you need to lit the cigarette like it’s a lover you’ve been expecting or dying for.” He started and Alec watched him raptly – long fingers holding the cigarette gently as he brought it to his lips which parted eagerly for the feel of it.

Alec frowned – somehow, this simple act made him feel funny and hot all over. The flame of the lighter burst to light and its scorching heat peeled away the cigarette’s wrapping. Alec watched Magnus inhale, his cheeks hollowing slightly and his eyes closed as if he was indeed drawing in the scent of a loved one. Then followed the exhale which was long and practiced, the smoke curling upwards as their eyes met through it.

A pleased smirk dangled on Magnus’s lips as he let down the cigarette, holding its butt between his fingers in a casual manner. “And you inhale the smoke deeply until it fills your lungs. Then you exhale it slowly, delighting your senses with the nicotine scent.”

Alec stared at Magnus for a few full minutes before he shifted, pressing his body against the handrail as he looked away from the man who made a vice look erotic. He watched the blazing horizon with such fierceness that one might say he was ready to leap from the balcony and fly towards it. In a way, he was feeling like just doing this, the man beside him being the cause of his erratic heart and needy body.

“Now, care to give it a try?” Magnus’ voice cut through his thoughts, making him feel acutely aware of how close the other one was and how silky his voice could be, tantalizing his already sensitive senses.

Alec gazed at Magnus briefly before he nodded, reaching out for the burning cigarette. His fingers brushed past Magnus’ ones, but he didn’t look up to see if this had affected the other man as much as it was affecting him. Instead, he brought up the cigarette to his mouth and nervously put it between his lips.

With an amused expression, Magnus watched Alec, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Now...don’t rush or shake it too much.” He spoke low and with a hint of intimacy in his voice, making Alec look up at him with an unsure expression which did not deter him in any way. “Hold it gently between your lips.” He continued and Alec was sure that Magnus wasn’t talking about the damn cigarette, no one would do while having that expression on their face; but he let it slide, curious to where Magnus planned taking this.

“Now...pull it with your lips, draw in air, along with nicotine. Don’t be scared.” The instructions came low, but clear, like a lover’s whisper. And Alec nearly did it, he felt the nicotine smoke fill his mouth before it was drawn into his lungs. It gritted on his throat, but he did it. “That’s it, Alexander. A bit more, just think of it...like sucking a... _man_.”

And Alec choked, sputtering smoke and dropping the cigarette which Magnus bent down to take it while laughing. The singer waved his hand to disperse the smoke while coughing uncontrollably. “Are you insane?!” He glared at Magnus who looked like Christmas came earlier.

“Not really. That’s for the gloss, honey.” Magnus winked at him while wearing a devilish expression. “And just for the record, you did just fine. Try that next scene and you only need to exhale long and throaty.”

“I so want to kick you right now.” Alec hissed at the other man who only chuckled.

“Lies, but I’ll let you take a shot at me later in bed.”

Alec’s mind blanked. “What?”

“The MV, sweetie. We’re sharing a bed as lovers. Let’s dirty talk to each other.” Magnus winked at him again before he turned around and left Alec in a state of confusion, annoyance and yearning.

But in the same time it gave him an idea.

 

\---------

 

_You see me in hindsight_

_Tangled up with you all night_

_Burning it down_

 

“Now, I want both of you to lie together in the bed, pretending to sleep.” Raphael told Alec and Magnus who nodded in agreement. “No funny business, though. ¿Comprenden?” He eyed both of them sternly. “Okay. Get going.”

Alec and Magnus dutifully headed towards the king sized bed, each kind of lost to their thoughts. Alec kept thinking that Magnus was also wearing only boxers and that they will definitely either have to spoon or sit very close and he’d feel and smell the sun-kissed skin of the man who was already killing him softly. Meantime, Magnus was wondering if he could push some more boundaries between him and Alec, especially since they were going to share a bed together. He wouldn’t mind leave a touch here and there on Alec’s body or maybe some lost lips wandering over his shoulder…

Magnus shook himself awake from the self-induced Alec fantasy, glancing briefly at the man next to him who looked just as broody as ever.

“You look like we’re going to execute you on that bed.” He couldn’t help but remark, drawing Alec’s attention on him. “I could execute you in a way you’d love, but too many eyes.” He winked and he felt immensely pleased at the blushing expression on Alec’s face.

And then Alec had to open his pretty mouth – “You couldn’t even execute a how to smoke lesson, I highly doubt your skills in bed.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge, I hear?” He asked and snickered when Alec’s expression threaded between getting red or getting white.

“Oh, shut up and get in bed.” Alec gritted out in shame, making Magnus laugh.

“Mm, possessive. I like it.” He winked at the singer who rolled his eyes in reply. Dutifully, Magnus climbed on the bed and assumed a languid and definitely inviting pose. “Now...come to papa, darling?”

Alec groaned, but he moved to follow Magnus in bed when he realized something – “If we’re spooning, I’m the big spoon.”

“And that is because…?” Magnus asked with a curious expression.

“Duh. I am bigger?” Alec regarded the other one with skeptic amusement.

Magnus leaned over the bed, his body stretched on the black sateen sheets, making Alec’s eyes difficult to focus only on Magnus’s face. “That depends. You haven’t seen –”

“No, that’s not what I meant and you know it.” Alec interrupted him before Magnus finished. In the end, he sighed and climbed further in bed, pushing Magnus on his other side.

“We need to cuddle you know, I have to be closer than the edge of the bed.” Magnus said with sarcastic smile as he passed a hand through his hair, disheveling it even more.

Alec stared at him for a few moments before he grabbed Magnus’ wrist and pulled him down on the bed, next to him. The two men found each other very close, their faces close enough to count the lashes. Raphael’s voice was heard through the buzz in their ears caused by the rush of blood in their bodies which were overly conscious of how close they were.

“Such a charmer, Alexander.” Magnus murmured just for the other one who looked at him rather torn between emotions Magnus couldn’t exactly pinpoint.

“Shut up and pretend to sleep.” Alec hushed him, taking a deep breath before his arm draped itself over Magnus’s waist. Despite the subtle jolt he felt in the actor’s body, Magnus drew closer as if cuddling together.

“Then close your eyes, big boy.” Magnus whispered and his breath tickled Alec’s collarbone, making him shiver.

“They are.” Alec replied and Magnus looked up to see him showing a relaxed expression, although he could feel the tension in Alec’s body. What was he afraid of that mere closeness with a man had him react like this?

“So are mine.” Magnus spoke and for a moment, while sitting in Alec’s embrace, he forgot that they were filming and he felt completely at ease...like he was at home. The sound of Alec’s voice singing the lyrics of Wildest Dreams, the feel of him next to him, everything that was this infuriating, but amusing man...all of it felt right to Magnus.

And it was involuntarily that his fingers wandered up the soft side of Alec’s body, feeling his ribcage expanding with an unexpected intake of breath. Their eyes opened and both men stared at each other with an intensity just as the one of the sun burning low in the sky.

Alec’s gaze dropped to his mouth and Magnus felt goose bumps covering his skin. This was no longer a filming moment, there was more to it and too many. Magnus could taste the words, the emotions that seemed to rise in Alec’s hazel eyes. There was a subtle lowering of the singer’s head and Magnus dared to hope for a kiss.

“CUT!” Raphael’s voice cut through their moment and Alec pushed Magnus away, breaking any connection that might have formed. “It was good, intense for a sleeping scene, but it can be used.” Raphael said to them and Alec nodded numbly, while Magnus couldn’t take his eyes away from Alec.

He had felt it. Alec’s interest in him, his desire and his fear. But why was the other one holding back? What has gotten him so scared that he had chosen to live so deep in the closet? Or maybe he didn’t know...but how? He was no teenager, confused by hormones and society. Surely, Alec knew whether he liked girls or boys. But he hadn’t dated either, the press hadn’t gotten anything on his personal relationships.

“I think we can do one more shot, Raph.” Magnus intervened and he saw the way Alec’s back straightened, but he didn’t look his way. “Since this is also a passionate moment,” he paused and showed the scattered clothes around the room, “I’d say some tumbling in the bed might be good. Some minor touches, brush of the lips.”

“No, no kisses.” Alec’s rough voice interrupted and Magnus looked curiously at him.

“You can use the mouth to kiss other parts of the body, not only the lips.”

Alec looked flustered, but said nothing. Instead Raphael looked between them and came to a decision. “Alec, let’s have a talk. 10 minutes break!” He announced to everyone before he pointed Alec to the balcony.

The singer followed, feeling a bit lost and confused. The earlier scene with Magnus had brought up to surface emotions and desires that he had thought he had under control. Apparently, nothing was under control when it came to Magnus.

“Do you want to do the scene Magnus just proposed?” Raphael asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

Alec tried not to look too affected by the question. “His idea is not bad –”

“I know it is not. But I don’t want you all crisped while doing a scene of this sort. If we do this, I need you on board 100%, Alec. Otherwise you can’t promote this.”

Alec gulped, hearing the reasoning in Raphael’s words.

“You need to come to terms with how you feel about all of this. Let me know when the break is over.”

And with that, he left Alec alone with his thoughts. If he did this, then his desires might take reins and have him do something he’d regret. Although he wasn’t sure how much he would regret considering it was Magnus. He looked inside the studio and saw the man who was responsible for his conflicted self right now.

Magnus was laughing with Isabelle and Lydia, his whole face scrunched in lines of happiness. That expression tugged at Alec’s heart, making it squeeze in longing and pain. He had never felt like this for anyone else, yet he had never been this close to a man, close enough to feel more than just teenager crush. But Magnus pulled him in like no other man did. He was kind, but also had a mean and sarcastic streak; one that Alec enjoyed poking because it always made things far more interesting between them than mild politeness. Magnus was a walking paradox from his point of view – could calmly and gently help you out or he could slap the advice onto you until you got it.

This thought brought a smile to Alec’s lips and it froze as Magnus looked his way, their eyes locking and holding the stare. Alec’s heart started pounding, the erratic sound of it filling his ears. If he did this scene with Magnus, he would break more than one of his rules created to keep his secret. But if he didn’t, he might never get the chance to be this close to a man he… he what?

He shook his head and broke the eye connection between him and Magnus, thing which made the actor head his way. Panicking, Alec started moving towards Magnus and met him half way, his hand clasping hard around the other one’s upper arm. Alec tried hard not to think of the hard muscle underneath the soft skin.

“We’ll do your scene. But keep it simple, Bane.”

Magnus lifted an eyebrow at Alec’s tight tone and way of addressing him. “Understood, _Lightwood_.”

Alec frowned momentarily and he let go of Magnus’ arm as if it seared him. “Good. Now....let’s go tell Raphael.”

“Yeah, let’s.” Magnus agreed before staring just a bit more at Alec’s serious expression. It seemed that such an intimate scene was really straining on Alec, like it took him everything to accept doing this. But Magnus wasn’t going to argue his decision now, he just hoped he could find more about the mystery Alec was shrouded in.

A few moments later, Raphael nodded in approval at Alec’s decision and soon motioned everyone to get started. Isabelle was immediately by Alec’s side, tugging him to the make up tables where she started fixing his hair, making it look messier and more like he just got out of a hot scene.

“Alec, are you sure about this?” She whispered in his ear and her brother glanced at her worried expression in the mirror.

“Not really.” He replied sincerely, their gazes meeting briefly. “But I can’t remove the homophobic tag if at least I don’t really try.” He continued, having sensed the why question from his sister.

“I’d say you’ve tried plenty.” She mumbled as she tugged at his hair and fixed it.

Alec laughed quietly. “I thought you’d be overjoyed with me,” he paused and sent her an amused smirk, “trying out the new territory.”

Isabelle huffed. “Not if you feel uncomfortable. What will you do if...you know… “ And she made a motion with her finger rising up.

Alec sputtered in trying to give a reply. “Izzy!” He said on a hushed voice, his expression one of outrage and amazement. Only his sister could think that Alec might sport an erection while engaging in a bed battle with Magnus.

“What!” She shrugged in mild embarrassment, although there was no apology in her voice or expression. “You guys always get easily excited and it shows.” She made it a point to look down at his crotch.

Alec rolled his eyes. “It does not work exactly like that, Izzy.”

His sister snorted in disbelief. “When was the last time you were sexually aroused by someone?” She asked and Alec fell silent. “Exactly. Now tell me, brother, what will you do?”

Their eyes met in the mirror and Alec felt fear grip his heart. He hadn’t given much thought about his body reactions to such a skin-to-skin scene, but he had worried more about his own desires like taking a hold of Magnus and simply kiss him, despite his own rules. However with Izzy’s remarks, he was now truly concerned on how much would he need to control his body. God, in what mess had he gotten himself?!

“Okay, take a deep breath, Alec.” He heard his sister’s voice and he realized he must’ve looked truly scared if Isabelle was using the soft mom voice. “You are going to be fine. Just think that Magnus is a woman.”

A feeble chuckle left Alec’s lips. “Tough luck with that body.”

Isabelle shook her head in half amusement, half denial. “Then think whatever you need to keep your body cool.”

“Thanks, sis.” Alec said after a small pause, gripping her hand now resting on his shoulder.

“Go get them, tiger.” She squeezed right back and Alec smiled shyly.

There was a whirring sound in the studio before Raphael called his and Magnus’ names, summoning them next to the bed.

“Alright. First shot will be taken with you two in the middle of the bed, Magnus’ legs around Alec’s waist.” Raphael paused and looked pointedly at Alec who had momentarily seemed like he was about to protest this. When nothing came out of Alec’s mouth, Raphael continued – “I want soft touches, hair brushing, think of it like a clandestine yet much awaited meeting of two lovers.”

Magnus nodded in understanding while Alec could only think that this will be his doom. He might just as well have a press conference and announce to everyone he was completely and irremediably gay.

“...got it, Alec?” Raphael saying his name drew him out of his slight panicky moment.

“W-what?” He stammered and Raphael rolled his eyes.

“Pay attention, chico, or you’ll do this scene until tomorrow morning.” The director scolded him and the idea of doing this with Magnus till morning sent two very different sensations throughout Alec’s body –one of fear and one of excitement.

“Sorry.” Alec mumbled feebly and Raphael held his stare just one more moment before repeating his words.

“I want your hands to wander over Magnus’ body, like a lover discovering over and over again his partner. And I want both of you to smile – longingly and tenderly. That’s how I want the first shot of this scene.”

“How many shots do you want to take?” Alec asked, his heart pounding heavily.

“Three. The second will involve more activity in bed while the last will end up with you two enjoying a cigarette on the balcony.” Raphael replied and upon seeing Alec’s expression, he added with a half smile – “Magnus will be the one doing the smoking. But I will rely on his playful self to make the scene seem adoringly lovers’ like.”

Magnus snickered. “Oh, no worries. I know what I have to do.”

Alec stole a glance at the other one. “Me too.” He announced proudly.

“Bring it on, babe.” Magnus grinned dazzlingly.

“You got it, hot shot.” Alec couldn’t help but retort, always having felt that Magnus was somehow challenging him.

Magnus said nothing more and simply smiled Alec’s way before he made a motioning sign to the bed and Alec understood he had to get on the bed.

“Give me your best, nenas.” Raphael smirked their way as he left them to settle on the bed and went to supervise everything from behind the cameras.

Alec got on the bed, sat on his ass and waited for Magnus who followed shortly, fingers all grabby as he straddled him. Alec gulped silently as he felt Magnus pressed close to him, their thighs touching, their chests brushing as they breathed and their face just too close for Alec’s comfort. But he had agreed to this scene and he had to do it now, no matter what, even if afterwards he’d be madly wishing for more. His hands touched the lower back of Magnus and he felt the tiniest jolt pass through the other man. Alec lifted his eyes curiously and the expression Magnus showed him made all his blood rush to his loins. He looked excruciatingly needy and his eyes were filled with unspoken desires. It only made Alec wonder if this was only for the MV or was it true indeed.

“ACTION!”

Alec schooled his own expression into one of yearning and love for Magnus and his hands moved fearfully upwards. Magnus’ lips curled slightly and his own hands touched Alec’s chest, palms splayed out over his pecs and pressing gently past his nipples. Alec mentally froze and instinctually closed his eyes, his fingers curling in Magnus’ back, nails scratching softly his skin. A subtle curve of Magnus’ body made him react as well and he drew closer, his head lowering down and he brushed his lips over Magnus’ exposed shoulder.

The shudder he felt from the other one must’ve been true because the next thing he knew were Magnus’ hands in hair, pulling on his messy locks and this made Alec ache for more closeness between them. He could sense the passion in the other body, he could feel it match his own and this only confused him. Then the hot breath of Magnus was in his ear and Alec needed all of his acting skill to keep a smiling face and not a pained one, one that spoke of restrained and forbidden needs.

“Move your hands.” Magnus’ voice whispered and his lips brushed past his ear lobe, making Alec lose momentarily his focus. “Now, babe.”

Alec’s hands moved automatically, guided by the sound of Magnus’ voice, by the thrum of lust in his veins and soon enough he could only feel, taste and see Magnus. It had been a mistake to do this scene, but it was the best mistake he could have done. Just to have Magnus near him, to be able to touch him like this and to be touched by him...it was more than Alec could have asked for.

“Look at me.” Magnus whispered yet again and they parted just slightly for their gazes to meet each other. The actor smiled tenderly his way and Alec could only respond the same, lifting his hand to cup Magnus’ cheek.

“You’re beautiful.” Alec whispered back in a moment of insanity and it was too late when he registered the surprise flicker in Magnus’ eyes. But it was brushed aside with a warmer and gentler smile from Magnus and the ball of fear inside of Alec’s heart eased just a little.

“CUT!”

Raphael’s voice rang through the room, bringing them back to reality. Much to Alec’s surprise, Magnus didn’t move right away and instead he simply leaned back and supported himself on his elbows, legs still circling around his waist. It was an intimate position, one that gave Alec millions of feelings and ideas which did not help with the fact that they were only wearing underwear and nothing else.

“That was good. You two seemed like a couple.” Raphael told them as he approached the bed, staring at Alec pointedly. “Now it’s time for some bed tumbling. It will be short, but equally intense. You up for it?”

“Always, sweat pea.” Magnus blew a kiss in the director’s way who shook his head in half amusement, half exasperation.

“Then keep going.” Raphael signaled everyone to get in position while Magnus casually pushed away from Alec who felt the loss of his closeness and warmth like a physical blow.

“I think for this one...is better if I lead?” Magnus wanted to make a statement, but ended up coming like a question. It seemed like Alec wasn’t the only one affected by earlier scene. He had truly not expected to feel Alec’s lips on his skin or to feel his light trembling as he caressed his back. This was not a homophobic person, this was a man in need of another man...and Magnus felt like the stupidest human on planet.

Alec was gay and he had treated him so horribly, accusing him of homophobia just like the media. He had become what he had sworn never to become – a thick-skulled person who didn’t see past his own comfort.


	7. I want to know what love is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec discover that spending time together isn't that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!! :"D  
> Whether you have a special someone or not, I hope you enjoyed V Day doing what you love <33  
> I certainly spent my time with friends and bonded over wine, movie and Valentine's balloons haha
> 
> Anyway, it's been a while since I've updated this fic and I do apologize for the delay, but as I've mentioned on my other fic (Royal Affairs) I wanted to focus on it more so I can finally bring it to a finale.  
> Howeveeeer...since love is in the air, I thought of why not write for Wildest Dreams and share with y'all? ^^  
> My dear Fatima is halfway thru her exams, but she's a sweetheart as always and gave me the right encouragement and checks I needed to continue <3
> 
> Well, enough babbling and enjoy this chapter~ it's a long one I promise ^^
> 
> Love y'all!  
> xoxo

[Song for chapter six: Foreigner – I want to know what love is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raNGeq3_DtM)

_It looks like love has finally found me._

 

When they finally ended filming, it was well past midnight and Alec was feeling more alive than ever or at least his body felt. Every thing he and Magnus had done in bed for the sake of the MV was etched on his skin, his mind and his heart. He had never expected to have such intense feelings with a man. And Magnus was awesome, careful of his touch, but daring enough to elicit a proper answer from Alec. It had made Alec almost break his golden rule for this MV - don’t kiss with Magnus. But now, every time he recalled Magnus’ lips, his smiles and the way he had casually brushed his lips over his jaw, Alec wanted to smooch the living breath out of him. And he had never wanted to kiss someone as much as he had wanted to kiss Magnus.

He was halfway dressed when he heard the devil’s voice - “Alexander.” Why did he have to say his name like this, with all the lilts on the sounds of his name? Why did his heart yearned for his sinful voice to keep saying his name? “Can we talk?”

Alec counted to ten and turned to Magnus who looked at him with hooded eyes. He was fully dressed, deep green and snug pants hugging his legs matched with a black silk chemise, opened up front in an inviting manner. Only one golden chain with a strange pendant adorned the bare chest and neck. Alec wanted to push his hand behind it and spread his palms over the skin he knew it was as smooth as the silk of Magnus’ shirt.

“What about?” He tried to sound casual and he hoped he had.

Magnus cleared his throat and seemed to look embarrassed or at least, uncomfortable. In the brief time he and Magnus had known, Alec had never seen him fidgety like this. It made him worry.

“I was thinking that we should go and grab a cup of coffee. Or something.” Magnus paused and cleared his throat again, like he was having issues with getting the words out. “If you want, I know we started on the wrong foot, but isn’t high time we should correct this?” And he smiled tentatively at Alec who could only watch him with his mouth slightly open.

Out of all things, this had been the least he had expected to hear from Magnus at two am in the morning, after they had filmed scenes of intense love in a bed. And he wanted to ask why the change, what had happened and why now? Was Magnus trying to play a cruel joke on him, taking him out for coffee and then dumping him in the middle of it? He felt suspicious of this and he knew a date with Magnus - even a friendly date - wasn’t going to be a good one for his emotional stability.

“Yeah, sure.” And yet, his heart had answered for him. But the grin that broke out on Magnus’ face told Alec that it was worth it, even if a date would doom him to an unrequited love. “After all that, I’m sure you owe me a coffee.” He decided to let it go and simply be himself. It was the middle of the night and Magnus was here. For once, Alec could pretend that everything was okay.

“And here I thought you were more the type forget-we-did-it.” Magnus teased back, looking finally comfortable with himself and Alec wondered if asking him out had put such a strain on Magnus.

Alec shrugged. “Why forget when it will soon be broadcasted all over the world? Better get a coffee out of it.” He winked at Magnus who shook his head in amusement.

“You’re quite the opportunist, Alexander. I would have never imagined.” Magnus smiled at him in a kind and curious way which made Alec feel overly conscious of the other one.

“More like realist. There’s no point in hiding behind the finger.” Alec grabbed his shirt and put it on, missing the wistfulness in Magnus’ eyes as they gazed over the length of his body.

“You know,” Magnus started and approached Alec with slow, deliberate steps, making the other one narrow his eyes just, “I think I might like you very much.” He continued when he was within Alec’s personal space, crowding the taller man with a searing gaze and a bodily closeness.

Alec’s mouth went dry as he stared at Magnus and he watched the unusual colors of his eyes dancing mischievously, like they were trying to hypnotize him. He licked his lips slowly and saw with a pleased self sense how Magnus’ gaze flickered at the movement. “Of course. You were too stubborn not to see how likeable I am.” And despite his confusing emotions, he wasn’t going to make it easy to Magnus in terms of teasing him.

The actor burst in laughter, drawing other people’s attention. “You’re definitely something, Alexander. I’m looking forward to know you better.” Magnus replied and Alec could have sworn that his last word carried a different meaning than the usual one. “Shall we go?” He then asked, pulling half a step backwards and looking invitingly at the other one.

“Now? Where?” Alec asked, a bit dumbfounded.

Magnus chuckled. “To our planned coffee. Or do you want to delay? I’d say now is a perfect moment like any other. Besides, no need to hide out there.”

Alec considered the situation – Magnus was right. If they went out now, there were less chances of him being recognized and he could enjoy his time without constantly checking over his shoulder. But it was night and he knew that at night people were more reckless, more honest as the cover of the night seemed to stomp out the daily fears. And he had come to a bittersweet truth lately – that he liked Magnus more than he wanted or was allowed - and this night might make him want to act on his emotions rather than on his logic.

“Sure, let’s do it.” And he decided on the spur of the moment, thinking to himself _what the hell, there is only one life to live_.

“Perfect. I’ll wait for you downstairs then.” Magnus grinned and Alec’s heart did this weird flip-flop it usually did around Magnus. “Don’t make me wait, Alexander.” A lingering touch on his shoulder and Magnus was out of his sight, bidding farewell to everyone.

Left behind, Alec could only wish that this night would never end.

 

\---------

 

It took him twenty minutes to finish everything and go meet with Magnus, feeling like a teenager going to a date with his crush. He had this weird fear thrumming out through his body, but there was also the excitement of spending more time with a man he wanted, even if it was a secret not even the man in question knew it.

“Sorry I’m late.” He said to Magnus as he reached his car where the actor was leaning against it and checking his phone.

“Don’t worry, worth the wait.” Magnus replied with a lazy smile, pocketing his phone away and offering his full attention to Alec, making the other one feel all warm and fuzzy. It was unfair of Magnus to be this attentive to him, it only made him recall their earlier moments when the same kind of treatment had been given to his body.

“And here I thought you were ready to eat my ear off.” Alec jokingly said, trying not to think that the way Magnus seemed to act, this didn’t seem like an innocent hangout between two work colleagues.

“I can start with that too, if you’d like.” Magnus offered and Alec wasn’t sure he meant it the same way he did. “I just thought that we’ve had enough bickering between us. Might as well be friendly.” He added and Alec felt slightly relieved. This was a Magnus he was familiar with. One he could meet on common ground without thinking too much of how he felt near him.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Alec agreed, stuffing his hands in his jeans’ pockets and began rocking himself on the balls of his feet. “So...do you have in mind where to?” He asked, looking curiously at Magnus.

The other man smiled wide. “I know the best burger restaurant.” He said cheerfully and Alec chuckled. “I know you’re a fan.” He then added, surprising Alec momentarily.

“You do?” He asked, curiously watching Magnus who smiled mysteriously.

“Of course. I do my research before I start fake-dating someone.” Magnus winked at him making Alec shake his head amused by the other one’s words.

“Understood, detective Sherlock. Now where are we going? I’m with my bike.” He said and pointed at the sole motorcycle in the building’s parking lot. Magnus followed the direction and whistled.

“Didn’t take you for a bike rider. Full of surprises, Aarcher.”

Alec smiled coyly. “I told you I am not boorish.”

“You did?” Magnus teased, making the other man roll his eyes in half exasperation, half amusement.

“Anyway, shall we go?” Alec asked and looked wondering between Magnus’ car and Alec’s motorbike.

Magnus guessed his worry and decided that it was safer for them to go separately. “Yeah, you take your bike and follow my lead.”

“You sure?” Alec asked hesitantly.

“Not leaving my baby here and you are definitely feeling the same with the bike. We’ll compromise some other time.” He smiled reassuringly and Alec didn’t need much before nodding and sprinted off to his bike.

Magnus followed him with his gaze, drinking in the sight of Alec getting on a bike and revving it up before he snapped out of it and got into his own car, taking off in stride, knowing that Alec would catch up easily.

The ride to the burger restaurant located outside the nightlife of the city was a pleasant and interesting one, Alec sometimes going ahead of Magnus’s car only to make a dangerous swerve and circle him like in an acrobatics kind of show. It had made Magnus’ heart skip several beats out of fear and excitement.

When they finally parked, Magnus could not help but say – “I will never ride a bike with you.”

Alec laughed out loud, his hazel eyes crinkled at the corners. “My bike doesn’t take on scaredy cats.”

“There’s a difference between being scared and level headed.” Magnus waved his finger at Alec, making the other one chuckle at his antics.

“A fine line you mean to say.”

“Poteeto, potatoh.”

Alec laughed again. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Why, thank you, Alexander. Finally a compliment made for my size.” Magnus bowed his head in mock pleasure. Alec tried not to think of anything related to Magnus’ size.

“Let’s go get a burger already.” Alec waved at him as he turned towards the entrance of the restaurant, smiling to himself. Being with Magnus was so easy and his usual banter made Alec feel like he could be himself without fear or any other stupid worry. Magnus made him feel safe and wickedly adventurous.

And he wasn’t sure this was a good thing for him, especially since they got to be so intimate for the sake of an MV. Magnus’ luscious lips pressing against the pads of his fingers popped in his mind and Alec squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to get rid of the image which was doing funny stuff to his body.

A warm hand was suddenly against his back and he jumped visibly, making Magnus look at him half amused, half curious. “Now who’s the scaredy cat?” He teased while Alec tried to keep his body from heating up at the simple touch of Magnus.

“I was distracted.” He shrugged it off with smug smile. “And you owe me a burger and a coffee.”

Magnus frowned as he led them to a separate booth. “I thought I only owed the coffee.” He said as they took their places, opposite of each other.

“I definitely recall a burger too.” Alec looked innocently at the other one.

“You should get your hearing checked.” Magnus snorted and opened the menu, scanning it quickly. “But since I am a generous man and you, a young penniless student, I shall include the burger as well.” He added and twisted the menu list to show Alec what he was suggesting. “And this is what you should get.”

Alec raised an eyebrow in amusement. “You’ll spoon feed me too?” He asked jokingly, but his mind was determined to make him imagine this happening while both of them were very much naked. “But fine, I’ll take it.” He added quickly, not wanting to have Magnus pick on anything he might be imagining or feeling right now.

“Hmm, and here I thought I’d have to convince you.” Magnus looked awfully pleased, but there was something in his gaze that pulled at Alec in a strange manner.

“Well, I am trusting you with my body.” He said casually, realizing too late that this might be interpreted on a whole different scale. “I mean, stomach...y’know, food poisoning and all. You are responsible.” He stuttered and blabbered on, missing the way Magnus’ smile stretched in a full grin.

“It’s okay, Alexander.” He put a stop to Alec’s self-embarrassing speech. “I know you trust me with your body. Our last scene proved it entirely.” He winked in appreciation and Alec blushed unwillingly.

“You had to bring that up.” He let out a small groan, lowering his head on his arms spread on the table.

Magnus smiled smugly. “Of course, I think our chemistry was spot-on.” He said and he felt his own heart speed up at what he was about to ask. “And I have to ask...Alexander, your reactions were unique. Shall I believe you have a secret you want to share?”

Alec stared at Magnus dumbfounded – had he just been outted by the man he was crushing? Had Magnus finally deciphered that his reactions were no acting at all, but Alec’s true self? Had he been that careless that now Magnus was aware and was this the reason he was suddenly being nice and interested him? No, Magnus had been nice before, sure, mixed in with some sarcasm, but nonetheless nice and always flirtatious. But, why would he ask if he had anything to hide if Magnus didn’t know? In his panic, he blurted out the only thing he could think of. “My brother is bisexual.”

Magnus blinked in surprise, not having expected this kind of answer and neither the visible panic on Alec’s face. “Oh.” He couldn’t find his words and it was quite a new situation for him. “I didn’t know.” He added awkwardly and he wondered if all this time he had misinterpreted Alec’s reactions to him. However, he couldn’t quite understand what this and that had to do – it wasn’t like Alec’s brother showed him how to react to a guy’s touches. Magnus shuddered at the thought and he chased it away.

“Not many do. It tore my family apart.” Alec spoke softly and with a lot of bitterness.

Magnus felt stupid and he wondered if all along, Alec had recalled his family’s issues when his brother had come out. Sure, that didn’t explain why Alec had been so receptive to his touch, but it would explain the sudden moods he’d go into when Magnus would be more than friendly. And now he got that reaction at the conference press, it wasn’t Alec being homophobic, it was him being afraid his family’s secrets being exposed to the media. Oh, he fucked up royally.

“Alexander, I am really sorry.” He reached out to the other man and grabbed his hand in a comforting manner.

Alec looked at their joined hands and let out a shuddered breath. “It happened a while ago. We’re good.”

Magnus wanted to say that nothing from his tone led him to believe that they were good, but he kept quiet.

“It’s nothing to feel ashamed of, Alexander. You cannot change who you are.” He rubbed his thumb over Alec’s hand in a soothing manner. “I’m sorry I believed the media.” He then admitted, looking embarrassed and guilty.

Alec smiled. “I’m sorry I believed you were a prick.” He confessed as well, making Magnus chuckle.

“You weren’t far behind.” The actor grinned at him mischievously and Alec assumed an angelic expression.

“You don’t poke the bear if you want it to behave.”

Magnus snorted. “So you refer to yourself as a bear?” He leaned back, his hand letting go of Alec’s one, making the latter feel oddly cold. “Hmm, Alexander the teddy bear. It does have a ring to it.” Magnus teased him and Alec kicked him gently under the table.

“Don’t you dare mention it to Isabelle or Jace.” He warned with a horrified expression on his face and realized it was too late when Magnus grinned evilly.

“Excellent idea!” Magnus exclaimed and whipped out his phone to text those two in question.

“Magnus, no!” Alec lounged over the table to grab the other one’s phone but Magnus was quick and evasive.

“Ohoho, grabby fingers.” He teased Alec and to his surprise, the singer rose from his place and came to crowd him in his own. His heartbeats increased considerably when Alec loomed above him, his closeness making him recall their earlier scene.

“I’ll show you grabby fingers.” Alec declared and proceeded to tickle Magnus who tried hard not to make any loud noise and simply squirmed under Alec’s fingers.

His shirt slid up and suddenly, Alec’s hands were on his skin, cool and feeling. Magnus put his hand against Alec’s shoulder, not sure if to pull him in or push him away. It took Alec several moments to realize the position they were in and when he did, the smile slid off his face in mortified embarrassment. He scrambled away like a cat afraid of water.

“Holy shit, Magnus, sorry for the…” He waved his hand at Magnus’ disheveled look as he resumed his place.

The actor chuckled and tried not to think too much of how good it felt to be this close with Alec. “Don’t worry about it.” He brushed the situation away easily and Alec’s heart twisted slightly. “I enjoyed playing with the baby bear.” He teased Alec who gave a weak chuckle, his cheeks still red from embarrassment.

“You’re too accepting, Magnus.”

“Am I?” Magnus hummed and he looked rather amused. Alec was about to reply when their waitress came to bring their orders. He had even forgotten that Magnus was a regular and had signaled the waitress with the order without even being necessary for her to come over.

“Wow, this looks amazing.” Alec licked his lips in expectation, making Magnus smile pleased.

“Wait until you take a taste.” He winked at him and with matching grins, both men dug into their meals, not speaking much, just communicating their pleasure through moan like sounds. Either of them tried not to think too much of those sounds.

Fifteen minutes later, after the plates were cleaned spotless, Alec leaned back with a satisfied look on his face and patting his belly in happiness.

“That was delicious.” He praised once more Magnus’ choice, letting out a content sigh. “We should have been friends much earlier.”

Magnus laughed. “I am firm believer that all happens in due time.”

“Really?” Alec looked slightly surprised. “Then you being my partner for this MV has been foreseen by something higher than us?”

The actor smiled softly. “Maybe.” He paused briefly, enough to signal the waitress for two coffees. “Maybe you needed a glittery man in your life or maybe I needed a down-to-earth teddy bear.”

“I knew I made a mistake when I mentioned the bear to you.” Alec shook his head in fake dismay, but he did like the way Magnus said. It sounded _intimate_ , something just theirs and it made Alec long for more.

“The best mistake.” Magnus reassured him with a bright grin. A comfortable silence settled between them, both men wondering just how come they haven’t met earlier. In the end it was Magnus who broke the silence with a curiosity that has been bothering him for a while.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” he began and Alec’s hazel eyes focused on him entirely, giving him this warm, fuzzy feeling in the low of his belly, “what kind of tattoo do you have on your hipbone? It looks symbolic, but I can’t figure out its meaning.” He paused and made a puppy eyes expression at the other man, obviously hoping to obtain an answer. “Enlighten me, if you’d please.”

Alec hid a smile as he stared at his hands, Magnus had looked adorable earlier and it made him want to reach out and smooch him. “It’s Celtic.” He spoke, his voice carrying the memories of the time he had decided to mark his body. “It’s called an aya, a fern in English.”

Magnus blinked in surprise. “A fern? That’s...unexpected.” He said, not knowing much about ferns or plants in general.

“Ferns grow even in the most hostile environments.” Alec explained and got rewarded with a cute O forming on Magnus’ pouty lips. It made him want to kiss him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.” He replied understandingly, but Alec shook his head slowly.

“Hey, if I didn’t want to tell you, I wouldn’t have.” He sent a wink Magnus’ way, wanting the other one to feel comfortable with asking these kinds of questions. “Besides, it was a long time ago and I’ve long since left the place which oppressed me.” He gave a nonchalant shrug, but Magnus sensed that there was more unsaid that Alec let to be seen.

“And you decided to seal that moment on your skin.”

It was Alec’s turn to look in surprise at Magnus. “Yes, like a symbol of freedom and endurance.”

The actor gave a soft chuckle. “You made a terrific choice of a tattoo. It suits you.” He spoke genuinely, their gazes locking onto each other and time seemed to slow down. Moments of earlier crept in the back of their minds and Alec could feel the searing kiss that Magnus had left on his fern tattoo while Magnus could retrace blindly the shape of the tattoo with his fingers and lips alike.

“So...tell me, Magnus.” Alec started, clearing his throat and breaking the intense staring so it chased away the memories of them sharing more than just a bed for an MV. “If you believed the media, then why did you still accept to work with me?”

“Asking the difficult questions, are we?” Magnus gave a small chuckle, watching the waitress as she settled the coffees on the table. “Thanks.” He smiled in her direction and got one in return.

“I’m a curious man.” Alec shrugged shamelessly. Magnus gave him an amused and inquiring look which Alec chose to ignore it. “So?” He said instead, really wanting to know the answer to his question.

The actor sighed. “I’m a fan.” He started with the easy explanation as to why he accepted this role.

Alec’s lips parted in surprise. “I think my hearing has been compromised.” He said with disbelief. “Please repeat.”

Magnus shook his head as he chuckled. “You heard me, Alexander. I won’t say it twice for your ego.”

“You wound me, a true fan would have told me he loved me already.” Alec feigned to be disappointed with the other one’s lack of reaction.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I love your music.” He gave a small shrug, bringing them back to a serious mood. “And I guess I wanted to know you personally.”

Alec gave a genuine apologetic smile. “I’m sorry if I behaved like an ass.”

Magnus tilted his head while wearing a soft expression. “You know it takes two to tango, right?” He teased, the corner of his lips curving upwards. “I have been the same so I think that since we’ve already established that and apologized for it, we can move past it.”

Alec grinned. “Yeah, we can and we should.” He then stretched out his hand to Magnus, surprising him but understanding his intention immediately. “Alec Lightwood. Pleased to meet you.”

The actor chuckled before he shook hands with Alec. “Magnus Bane. Likewise.”

And despite the greeting moment was over, they kept holding each other’s hands while staring caringly at one another. Alec had never fallen this hard.

 

\---------

 

“I knew this was too good to last.” Clary sighed as she entered the bedroom. She was dressed in a pinstriped suit, her flame red hair coiled in a loose bun. She looked ready to work, except for the scowl on her face and the thunder in her eyes which told Jace that his honey was going to war.

“What happened?” He asked, sitting straight in bed and setting his laptop aside. He watched her walk her way to him, realizing once more just how lucky he was to have met her. Clary was the steady pillar in his life and he would be lost without her.

She sat down next to him and he took hold of her hands in a soothing manner. “They found out.” She exhaled the words with an exasperated expression on her face and Jace didn’t need anything else. He knew what she was referring to.

“But you were expecting this.” He said, his attention focused on her.

“Yeah, I know… but this was not what I expected.” Clary looked at him and there was pain in her eyes which made Jace wonder what the hell did the press published. She pulled her hands away from him to hand him the tablet she had set next to her. “Here.”

With a frown creasing his forehead, Jace began reading the article about _Aarcher_ and his upcoming activities. When he got to the part about his current MV, his eyes bulged in shock. “What the fuck…” He muttered in disbelief. “Who wrote this piece of shit?!” He then scrolled to find out the writer, but Clary beat him to it –

“Camille Belcourt.”

“That bitch.” Jace gritted his teeth, having had encounters with her in the past. “I don’t understand why is she still having a license.” He cursed again, his eyes scanning the article and with each sentence he read or found inadmissible made him growl. “Read this bullshit –”

 

 _After a disastrous interview at Music Hall Accords,_ Aarcher _had decided to appeal to the gay community by getting in between the sheets with a man himself. Many would say a simple apology would have sufficed, but some artists want to test their moral limits. And_ Aarcher _is no exception_. _Rumor has it that he is filming an MV which will portray the romance between two guys who meet, fall in love and then apart,_ Aarcher _, himself, being a one of the two star-crossed lovers. Inside sources also reveal that our young rising star is not only homophobic towards his partner, but he is also aggressively manhandling him in their intimate scenes. Makes you want to wonder why bother film such an MV, but money and fame are always a good incentive._

 

“Like Alec cares about money and fame!” Jace looked angrily at the article as if he could strangle Camille through it.

“I know, Jace. But that’s not the worst.” Clary said, the tired and pained tone making Jace continue reading the article more thoroughly.

 

 _Or, one would argue, our dearest singer is a deep closeted gay man. Yes, you read correctly. According to recent psychological studies,_ _the soloist of_ Aarcher _fits the pattern of homonegativist homosexual. For those who are unfamiliar with the term, it means that the homosexual person is unaware or in a complete state of denial of his true sexual orientation. But I won’t bore you with scientific details, however I will tell you this –_ Aarcher _is out to make money and isn’t ashamed to use the LGBTQ themes. Sadly enough, he is not a representative of the community, no matter how many would try to paint him as one._

 

Jace lowered the tablet and looked at Clary open-mouthed. “This woman is insane.” He muttered in disbelief and Clary gulped as she looked away briefly.

“But she’s half right, Jace.”

“What do you mean?” His tone was sharp and cold.

“Alec is a deep closeted gay. And if he doesn’t come out, his career might be over.”

Jace looked at her with a defiant expression, but Clary was not afraid to take on her husband, especially when she was right. In the end it was Jace who sighed and looked like a lost boy at her. “Magnus was supposed to help him.”

Clary smiled and touched his hair away from his forehead. “Magnus doesn’t know Alec is gay. And we can’t force them to be together. You know we discussed this already.”

“I know, but they are so slow!” Jace let out a frustrated groan before he took a deep breath to calm himself. “We kept Magnus out of Alec’s life because Alec didn’t want any gay contact, to keep his single image intact. Shouldn’t Alec want to move a little faster?!”

“Alec’s not you, Jace.” Clary chuckled fondly, despite her husband’s outraged _hey_. “He is still coming to terms with his newfound attraction towards Magnus. Raphael already gave me an earful on not telling him that Alec was gay.”

Jace snorted. “It’s his fault for not noticing all these years ago.”

“Alec has never shown interest towards Simon or Raphael who are the only gay couple he knows personally.” Clary reminded to Jace to which he simply rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but he always tensed or looked longingly at their romantic displays. It’s kind of hard to miss that.”

Clary sighed as she shook her head in amusement – trust Jace to come up with arguments. “You know Alec the best. They don’t. Anyway,” She stopped him before he started another argument, “I better call him up to give him a head start. If I know Maryse, she has tagged Alec’s name in her newsfeed. It wouldn’t be long until she sees this article.”

Jace nodded in agreement, watching his wife taking out her phone and dialing Alec’s number, but after five rings, there was no answer from his side. “He’s not answering.” She said to Jace who shrugged in response.

“He might be tired. After all, you said he had an eventful night yesterday.” He grinned at her in a conspicuous manner. Isabelle had called Clary to tell her what sort of scene they were shooting now and how much it worried her that Alec might do something he would then regret. In the end, the two of them have agreed that Alec was a big boy and he could handle himself.

“You know it’s not like that.” She threw a half reproachful stare at her husband who grinned in a perverted way. She would have continued chastising him, but the phone in her hand started ringing and the color in her face drained. “Maryse.” She said simply and Jace’s grin fell off. He watched her go to the window and apparently deciding whether to answer or not.

He knew that Clary dreaded speaking with Maryse, mainly because she made her want to start screaming and swearing. Like Clary had always told him, Maryse had an obtuse view and this ticked her off more than anything. So, he got up and went to her side, resting his chin on her shoulders as she stood watching the world outside from their bedroom window and accepted the call.

“Hi, Maryse.” She said and Jace was the only one aware that there was a nervous edge to her voice.

“Clary, hello.” Maryse’s smooth and cool voice was heard from the other side. “I believe you’ll take care of that awful article about my oldest son?”

Clary went stiff and Jace put his arms around her waist, offering her support in any way possible. “You saw it already.” She said rather lamely, but Maryse didn’t leave much option to people of either being lame or plain rude.

“Of course I did.” Maryse replied in her patronizing manner which cringed on Clary’s ears every time. “He’s my son and even if he took on this _flimsy_ road, he’s the only one who seems to have not failed the Lightwood name. It was bad enough that he decided to go through with this awful music video.”

Jace rubbed slowly on her arm, having her Maryse’s words and being aware of how much this attitude bothered his wife. “We’re working on this, but the best solution is not to retaliate.” She started, not liking that she had to share her opinions with a woman such as Maryse whose view was only in black and white.

“Not to retaliate?” Maryse’ surprise was foreboding. “Dear, it is enough that one of the Lightwood kids is _how he is_ , this family doesn’t need another one being labeled as a homosexual.”

“Max’s sexuality or Alec’s for that matter is not something that should be discussed so frivolously, Maryse.” Clary’s tone turned to steel and Jace was aware that underneath all that she was boiling with anger. “I am Alec’s PR and I will not take advice from a person with antiquate views such as yourself.”

“I beg your pardon?!”

Jace took the phone from Clary before the two women got into another verbal fight as they used to. “Hi, Maryse. This is Jace.” He said smoothly, sounding joyfully while ignoring Clary’s angered glare.

“Jace, hi. Lovely to hear from you, although I didn’t know you were in town.” Her tone was definitely warmer, though it still held a reproachful edge.

“Just arrived last night.” Jace lied easily, giving a soft chuckle. “Would’ve called, but I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Nonsense,” She said and already sounded forgiving, “call next time.”

“I will.” Jace promised while crossing his fingers. “About Alec, though, I’m afraid that I agree with Clary on this one.” He started and when he felt Maryse want to say something, he quickly continued – “Think of it this way. This is a scandalous magazine, it is bound to write preposterous things to get it sold. And besides, I know this Camille reporter, she has been on my tail ever since I took over Wayland & Co.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.” Maryse said sympathetically and Jace smiled to Clary like a Cheshire cat.

“She’s horrible and even more if you try to denounce her articles. So, the best course of action is to ignore her.”

“But this might lead to an investigation and they would find out about Max.” Maryse sounded concerned, but Jace couldn’t bring himself to empathize with her.

“Max is in Europe, you’re worrying too much, Maryse.” He offered comfort over the phone while Clary pretended to gag a few steps away from him, eliciting another smile from Jace. “Don’t tell me you’ve been overworking again? You should take some holiday, Maryse. Come back fresh and you’ll see more clearly how you’ve worried for nothing. Let Clary do her job and Alec his.” He paused for dramatic effect before adding – “After all, they have proved themselves over the years, no? There’s no more famous singer as Alec and that’s all thanks to my lovely wife and your ever hard-working son, Alec.”

Maryse chuckled and Jace knew he had won this round. “You’ve always been good with words, Jace.” She said, a teasing edge in her words.

“I try, Maryse, after all Wayland & Co. needs a good spokesperson.” He said half modestly, half proudly, drawing out a small laugh from her.

“Alright, you’ve won me over. Tell Clary I trust her PR abilities.” She said unexpectedly, making Jace arch an eyebrow in surprise and having Clary frown at him.

“I will. Thanks for calling, maybe we’ll see each other before I leave again.”

“I’d love that. Bye, Jace.”

“Bye, Maryse.”

Jace ended the call, throwing the phone the bed before turning to Clary and opened his arms wide, in a display of triumph. “Who’s your man? She’s off our back.” He winked at her, making her chuckle and go to him and hug him tight.

“I love you, Jace.” She whispered as she buried her face in his chest.

“I love you too, Clary.” He pressed a kiss on top of her head, both of them sighing happily in each other’s embrace.

 

\---------

 

When Alec woke up, it was past noon, the sun glaring through the curtains of the bedroom’s window. He felt a slight headache creeping up on him, having slept too much and too little in the same time. Then, just as he become more aware of his surroundings, he realized that there was a furry warmth on laying half on top of his head.

His hazel eyes opened wider, blinking in confusion. He lifted his hand slowly towards his head and it came into contact with soft fur which vibrated with the low purr of the cat residing at the top of his head. He blinked a couple of times more and then took in sight the place where he was – white ceiling, purple walls decorated with bookcases and CD cases, posters of all sorts, inspirational quotes and people being expressive.

He noticed the antique boudoir table of black wood, with its spindly legs and the big mirror encased by two smaller ones, all three framed in elegant wood curls. All over it there was make-up scattered, scarves dangled from the smaller mirrors along with multitude of accessories. Alec’s breath caught in his throat as he recalled yesterday night.

Despite the upset yowl from the cat sleeping, he stood up and tried not to think too much of where he was. He ignored the silver silk under him and ignored the scent he had found so familiar and welcoming. He was at Magnus’ apartment and he was just in a pair of boxers.

This was Magnus’ bedroom and… this was Magnus’ bed.

His heart started beating faster, hiding the slight disappointment that he was alone in the bed. Not that Alec would have allowed anything to happen between them, but he would have enjoyed seeing Magnus first thing in the morning – he glanced at the deep golden curtains – or afternoon. But they have come here just as friends and Magnus had been kind enough to lend him his bedroom for sleep.

Alec groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face, chasing sleep away. He felt the cat padding its way to him and a soft meow drew his attention as the tiny animal slipped between his arms and settled on his lap, curling and purring pleased. Rather surprised, Alec began stroking its soft fur, a peaceful smile appearing on his lips.

“Chairman likes you.” Magnus’ voice made him look up in startle. He hadn’t heard the door open and he felt a blush creeping on his face, warming him all over.

Magnus looked different – his hair was still spiky, but it was more like it was the usual bed-hair one sported after a rough night and this look was making Alec’s mouth go dry. His face was free of make-up and had the sleepiness of a just woken up man. He was wearing only a pair of red silk pajamas, riding low on his lips and Alec could see the splendor of his upper body in full, definitely appreciating the sight.

“He slept on top of my head.” Alec gave him a goofy smile and Magnus’ own heart did a flip-flop at this unguarded Alec.

“He’s never done that before.” Magnus said, genuinely surprised and started walking over. “He must’ve sensed you overthink stuff too much.” He then added teasingly as he took a seat on the bed, coming closer to them and adding his own touch to Chairman’s fur.

Alec tried not to think too much of how little dressed they were or how intimate this whole situation was. Considering what they have filmed last night, it was kind of difficult not to.

“I’m not.” He replied half indignant, half pouting, making Magnus throw him an amused glance.

“You surely overthought last night’s offer.” He taunted Alec who met his eyes briefly before looking away, not denying his blush.

“Well, it was not like… we, you know… I couldn’t help…” He started, but never got to finish his ideas, stuttering and fumbling with words.

Magnus laughed softly. “I understand, Alexander.” He said, putting his hand over Alec’s forearm, drawing his attention to him immediately. Their gazes met and held, unspoken words and unheard emotions being exchanged. “But it was late and it would have been foolish for you to get on the bike and drive.”

“Yeah…” Alec spoke lowly, moving his gaze to where Magnus’ hand was still on his arm. “Good thing you knew the owners.” He then looked up, giving a small smile. They have both left their cars in the parking lot of the burger restaurant and have called a cab to take them home which had to be Magnus’ one since it was closer.

“I wouldn’t have left my baby there if I didn’t.” Magnus removed his hand and Alec almost protested. He liked Magnus’ hands on him. “I would have slept in the car there if necessary.”

Alec laughed. “Crazy.”

A grin spread on Magnus’ face. “Anything for my baby.”

They fell silent, both of them looking at the purring cat, obviously pleased with the attention and petting. The quietness wasn’t awkward and they enjoyed it, but it seemed to hold secrets either one of them seemed afraid to address them. It was like the truth was there, staring them in the face and they refused to see it.

In the end it was Magnus who cleared his throat, drawing Alec’s attention. “So, how about some coffee? It’s past noon, but we have a free schedule day ahead of us so we might as well relax and get to know each other better.”

Alec gulped, images of Magnus getting acquainted with his body flashing through his body. “That would be great. Maybe we can call in on the others as well and make it a full blown hang out.”

Magnus smiled, nodding in agreement. “Okay, I’ll make the coffee and you can use my shower if you want.” He stood up and shamelessly looked over Alec’s ripped body. “My shower hasn’t seen in a while a body like yours, so you might make it happy.” He added, his eyes dancing mischievously at Alec’s surprised expression.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Magnus.” Alec said, gently lifting the cat and settling it on the bed in order to get out of it as well. “I’m sure your shower is happy.” He teased back, making Magnus chuckle in amusement, putting aside the rush of lust that hit him at the full sight of Alec’s semi-naked body.

“It never bothers to have something else to look at.” He winked in appreciation while Alec shook his head, obviously finding Magnus’ logic to be funny.

“Okay, I’m going to shower.” Alec stretched as he walked past Magnus only to jump in surprise when he got a gentle slap over his ass. “You did not do that.” He stopped and looked at the other man who returned his gaze innocently.

“Did what?” Magnus asked although one could sense his amusement.

Alec arched an eyebrow at him. “How about I return the favor?” He grinned mischievously while Magnus pretended to be horrified.

“Only if you can catch me.” He then added and like two silly kids they started chasing one another through the room, making Chairman hiss in annoyance and rush outside the room, leaving the two of them alone and laughing.

In the end it was the silky sheets that made them trip and tumble down next to one another on the floor with grunts and pained sounds. But as soon as they got past the shock of having fallen down and the realization that they have chased one another like a couple of crazy kids, they started laughing, their bodies close and shaking with laughter.

Magnus rolled on his stomach and looked sideways at Alec who was still on his back and breathing fast through his snickering. “I think that covers morning exercise.” He said with a chuckle, his cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling.

Alec grinned widely, all toothy and his eyes squinted in amusement. “Yeah, we burned those burgers away.”

A snort of laughter left Magnus’ lips. “I believe those are forever on your nice ass.”

“Hey!” Alec playfully hit Magnus in the arm before he seized the moment and got his payback by slapping his palm against Magnus’ bum which was so innocently exposed to him. “Ha! Gotcha!” He laughed and dodged the other’s one lunge at him, rolling once and standing up immediately, looking all triumphant at Magnus who was massaging his slapped ass.

“This is not over, pretty boy.” He warned the other one, a mischievous gleam in his surreal eyes.

“Anytime, hot shot.” Alec winked and despite the good mood, he turned around with a wave of the hand, going to take a shower and calm their heated spirits.

Left behind, Magnus exhaled a shuddering breath. Why did it feel so good to be with Alec? And why did he feel like he had yet to reach out to him? Yesterday he had been sure that Alec was gay, but after their talk at the burger restaurant, he was confused. Was Alec this easy to act and hang with because his brother was bisexual? He had seen how close Alec and Isabelle were, it wasn’t excluded that Alec’s relationship with his younger brother was the same. Could had he been wrong about Alec’s sexuality? He didn’t know anymore. It was like the more he got closer to Alec, the more confusing the man become.

A mystery – that was Alec Lightwood to him.

And mysteries challenged Magnus the most.

 

\---------

 

An hour later, with Alec showered and Magnus fully dressed, the two of them found themselves in Magnus’ kitchen enjoying some well-deserved coffee. Magnus’ two cats have taken residence in Alec’s lap, rendering the man unmoving as the lithe animals were purring happily in his arms.

“It’s the first time I see both of them react like this to a stranger.” Magnus said with an amused expression as he sipped from his mug.

“It must be my feline pheromones then.” Alec grinned, not displeased with the situation, but actually more than happy to enjoy the attention of Magnus’ adorable cats. “Besides, I think they were bored with you.” He then added teasingly, drawing an _are-you-serious_ expression from Magnus.

“Pfft, you wish. And they’re not for sale or borrowing. So if you ever want to play with them, you have to come here.”

Alec laughed softly. “You hear, little kitties? Daddy is so protective of you.” He murmured to the cats, unaware that he had used the same appellative Magnus called himself when discussing with his cats. Somehow this went straight to his heart and he wished he could go over to him and smooch him right in the middle of his kitchen while his cats were frolicking in his lap, giddy with happiness. Hell, he’d even agree to turn into a cat if Alec was going to give him such attention and rub his body so gently.

“Of course he is.” Magnus replied with a prideful tone and against his better judgment, he approached Alec. The man was aware of his presence too late and Magnus was already leaning in, their eyes meeting in an intense gaze. “Daddy doesn’t share.” The actor spoke low and invitingly, Alec unaware if he was talking about the cats or something else.

He felt his throat dry and the need to wet his lips was immense. “Possessive, huh?” He managed to say, too conscious of Magnus being close, half leaning in to pet the cats as well, even if his gaze hadn’t left his even for a moment.

Magnus shrugged carelessly. “Would you share?” He asked, a cat-like smile spreading on his lips and again, Alec had the definite feeling they were not discussing ownership of pets.

But one thing was sure – “No.” He replied to Magnus’ question, answer which seemed to please the other one as his smile broadened.

“Good answer.” Magnus said and to Alec’s relief and disappointment, pulled back, giving back the air he took from him.

“Were you expecting another?” Alec asked, his eyes a deeper green than brown.

Magnus leaned against the counter as he tipped a finger against his lips, apparently thinking. “You’re an intriguing man, Alexander. You always keep me guessing.” He said sincerely, surprising the other one with his reply.

“And is this a bad thing?”

“Oh, au contraire.” The French accent surprised Alec and sent shivers down his spine, he hadn't known that Magnus could do French as well. “It’s something I look forward the most when we have our scenes together.” Magnus grinned at him, arching subtly an eyebrow as if he was daring Alec to do or say something to prove his words.

There was an undercurrent going on between them and Alec could feel it vividly as it wrapped around his being, making him unable to think properly. This was Magnus and no matter how good looking or how great they seemed to get along once they have gotten past the bickering, Alec couldn’t let himself fall into this flirting pattern. It wasn’t good for his heart.

Yet, there were times when Alec’s brain wasn’t exactly connected to his mouth and – “And here I thought you were looking forward to my naked body.” Alec slapped himself mentally while Magnus laughed out loud, thoroughly pleased with his words.

“Darling, you know my deepest secrets.” He winked at Alec who rolled his eyes, hiding behind a mask of nonchalance. “But I daresay I know yours as well.” He then added and Alec froze on his chair, feeling like a deer in the headlights. He doubt Magnus figured him out so easily – he’d been able to fool him for almost two weeks now and they’ve been in the most intimate positions so far.

“Why do I have the feeling you’re about to say something either ridiculous or outrageous?” Alec decided to play the friendly card, straying away from the flirting side of Magnus.

“I think both can be synonyms.” Magnus teased him as he took his mug and drank from his coffee, ignoring Alec’s snort. “But let me amuse you more.  I think you’re either new to sex or you haven’t gotten any in the last time.” He said with a careless tone, not realizing that Alec’s eyes widened in shock and guilt. “So, tell me, when’s the last time you got laid?” He continued playfully, glancing from his mug at Alec and finally seeing the red face of the other one. “Sorry,” he added hastily, looking slightly embarrassed himself, “I didn’t mean to offend you by asking such private stuff. It’s just that…”

Alec lifted a hand to stop him from talking and Magnus followed suit. “It’s alright.” He said with a gruff voice, avoiding Magnus’ gaze. “You just took me by surprise.” He then added feebly, concentrating on caressing the cats’ furs.

“Oh.” Magnus shifted awkwardly on his spot, not sure what to say now. Silence hung between them heavily before Alec broke it –

“It’s really okay, Magnus.” He said and finally dared to look at the other man who nodded once. “Jace asks me all the time and Izzy can be just as worst as him, so I’m used to this kind of questions.” He added with an embarrassed smile.

“Siblings can be a pain in the ass, no?” Magnus leaped at his opportunity to overcome the awkward moment, making Alec laugh and agree with him immediately.

“You have no idea.” He said, but there was an affectionate tone despite the words. “You’ve got any siblings?”

Magnus shook his head. “Only child. But I have great friends who are just as much as a pain in the ass as a sibling would be.” He then added with a soft grin, his expression showing the love he carried for his friends.

Alec watched Magnus get lost a bit in memories of his friends, finding himself drawn even more by the man in front of him. He wondered if he always looked this warm and soft when he was with people who knew him best. He wondered if he could see more of Magnus like this. He liked him when he was all dressed up, looking sharp, but he found that he liked Magnus more like this – natural, at ease and easier to get closer to.

“What about your parents?” Alec asked out in his daze, glancing at the other man with curiosity.

Magnus grinned lazily. “Why, Alexander, I am offended.” He said affectedly, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “You haven’t Google-ed me yet?” He added, making Alec snort in surprise.

“I did,” He admitted with a sheepish expression, “but I prefer people tell me their story, not some website which might or might not be true.”

The actor let out a hearty laugh. “Well said.” He winked at Alec before he walked over to the table where he was seated and took a chair himself. “My parents are divorced and happily living in their homes, I believe.” He said with a little hum, chuckling as he saw Alec’s raised eyebrow. “We don’t keep in touch.” He then added on a softer voice and Alec felt embarrassed for asking.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to –”

Magnus lifted a hand to stop his apologies. “No offense, Alec. It’s something which happened a long time ago.” He smiled his way and Alec felt his chest tighten just a tad more than usual. “And if I didn’t want to tell you, I wouldn’t have. So rest assured, you’re not being inappropriate as I was earlier.” He then added giving a small chuckle of embarrassment.

Alec’s cheeks flushed. “No, you weren’t.” He said with half of the mouth, making Magnus look at him in surprise. “I mean… you were kind of right. Sex hasn’t been for me a priority lately.” He added, looking all sorts of red as he made himself look straight at Magnus. There was nothing to be ashamed of, he knew, but it was difficult to admit out loud that his sexual activity was that of self loving.

“It’s alright. No need to tell me more, Catarina always told me I pry too much into people’s lives.” Magnus ruffled his hair, making him even more untidy. Alec had noticed he hadn’t styled it as usual and it made him want to reach out and pass his hands through that soft looking dark mane.

“Catarina?” Alec asked curiously, drawing his eyes away from Magnus’ fingers going through his hair.

“Yeah, one of those annoying friends I was telling you about.” He replied, grinning widely. “But she’s the least annoying so you might like her.”

Alec laughed. “You make it sound like I dislike Raphael.” He said teasingly, but Magnus waved his hand away.

“Who said I’m friends with that prick?” He snorted in denial, making Alec laugh some more, his eyes squinting in delight and amusement. When he fully opened them, he found Magnus staring at him with an odd expression. “I like to hear you laugh.” He said in a soft, caring voice and Alec’s heart picked up a rhythm he wasn’t sure he could keep up with.

“Are you wooing me?” He found himself asking and nearly wanted to slap his hand over his mouth.

But Magnus didn’t seem to mind as he asked – “Do you want me to?”

Just like moments ago, the atmosphere between them changed from friendly and relaxed to tensed and filled with something Alec wasn’t sure what it was. He gulped as he watched Magnus, his eyes dropping just slightly at his lips before meeting his questioning gaze again. There was also a hidden challenge in that gaze, but he didn’t dare pursue it.

“You really know how to make a flirt, Magnus.” He ended up breaking the spell both of them fell under, surprising Magnus with his words.

“What do you mean?” The other man asked, tilting his head sideways.

“You almost made me believe we’re back to filming.” Alec smirked, obviously meaning to taunt Magnus who leaned back on his chair and assumed an innocent expression.

“I’d say it’s the chemistry between us, Alexander.” Magnus decided to address the elephant in the room, his eyes trained on every move of Alec’s. He saw the momentarily skip of the hand over his cats’ fur and the subtle tensing of his shoulders. Alec was affected by him and his words, he was too conscious of them even outside the MV.

Last night, he had decided that he had been too quick to judge whether he had read Alec’s action right or wrong, but now, after some good sleep and watching Alec, he was once more right that Alec was still hiding in the closet. And maybe Alec didn’t know it or didn’t want to admit it and Magnus was alright with this – everyone has to come to terms with this part of them on their own. He had learned a long time ago that you cannot force someone to accept that they’re also or only attracted to the same sex. And he would help Alec if he needed, no matter what he might come to feel about him.

Alec looked surprised by his statement, but before he could answer, his telephone rang, drawing their attention and scaring Church away. Chairman seemed pleased to have more space in Alec’s lap. “It’s Izzy.” He said to Magnus as he picked up the phone from the table and answered it.

“Finally, he answers!” Her voice came off as dramatic from the other side of the phone.

“Err, you called before?” Alec asked confused, pulling the phone away from his ear to check if he had any messages or missed calls.

“Yeah, Clary and Jace called you too.” Isabelle informed him and Alec recalled that he had his phone dead until an hour ago when he asked Magnus to plug it in. Since he didn’t have any voicemail, he wouldn’t be receiving any messages about missed calls.

“Did something happen?” Worry seeped in his words, drawing Magnus’ attention.

“Yeah, but needn’t worry, Clary’s taking care.” She replied, sounding too detached for Alec to truly believe her. But he knew Isabelle and she wouldn’t tell him any bad news over phone. “But I’ve got big news, big bro.” She then added on a chipper voice and Alec could imagine her do her little dance, making him smile. Magnus threw him an amused glance which he returned it with an exasperated roll of the eyes, mouthing _sisters_.

“What news? Did you get another gig?”

Isabelle laughed. “Not yet, but this is better than gigs.” She singsong in his ear, making him curious. “Max is home.” She then added with a giggly voice, surprising him entirely.

“What? When did he arrive?”

“About an hour ago. He’s still at the airport, some luggage trouble, so I’m going to pick him up.” She informed him, humming as she did so. “And he wants us to hang out, so I’m thinking drinks and pool? You know how much he loves pool.”

Alec laughed. “You mean how much he loves to win over his big brother and sister.”

“That too.” He could feel her proud grin even through the phone. “So call Clace, Saphael and maybe you can bring Magnus too.”

“Clace? Saphael?” Alec asked in confusion, making her laugh.

“Clary and Jace, Clace. Simon and Raphael, Saphael.” She explained patiently before adding all bubbly – “I and Lydia thought of them awhile ago, but we didn’t get the chance to use them, so…”

“Are you and Lydia an item now?” A small pause followed his question.

“We’re still figuring out.” Isabelle finally replied and Alec felt like his sister wasn’t telling him the whole truth yet. She had always been an avid practitioner of the phrase _follow your heart’s desires_ , being more of a free spirit in terms of relationships with others. “So, call them and let’s meet at Jade Wolf.”

“Okay, see you there.” Alec agreed, thinking that it’s been awhile since they’ve been to Jade Wolf, a pub where good music, pool and good alcohol always could be found. “Drive safe.” He added before ending the call, turning his whole attention on Magnus. “What do you say about a hang out with the gang?”

 

\---------

 

Alec was in his bedroom, getting ready when the doorbell rang. Briefly wondering who it might as Izzy, Clary and Jace had a copy of the key to his apartment, he went to open it, humming low under his breath.

“Max!” The name of his younger brother flew out of his mouth in surprise before the two men hugged each other tightly.

Max was slightly shorter and slimmer than him, but to Alec he always felt like the scrawny little brother he remembered.

“How about we continue the hugging in the apartment?” Izzy’s voice was heard, carrying both amusement and love for her brothers.

Max and Alec pulled apart with a small laugh before they went inside, Izzy immediately following them.

“I didn’t expect you here. I thought we will see each other at Jade’s.” Alec said as he gestured to them to take a seat wherever on the two couches from his living room.

“Well, I wanted to see you first. Not in front of everybody.” Max replied with a half shrug, settling his grey eyes on Alec. “Besides, we need to catch up, no?”

“You’re not staying long?” Alec immediately asked, sadness and surprise lacing his words.

“A few days, tops.” Max answered, giving a small apologetic smile. “I don’t want mom and dad to know I’m here.”

Alec whistled low. “You can’t avoid them forever.” He said to his brother who looked not too worried about this. Actually, he didn’t seem to feel any remorse for not telling their parents he was here. Alec felt the slight touch of envy as he watched his carefree brother.

“Pot meet kettle.” Izzy remarked as she made a motion with her hand between Max and Alec.

Max raised his eyebrow in curiosity while Alec frowned at her. Despite everything, Alec hadn’t told Max about his own sexuality, having felt that it would influence him in any way about how his parents reacted. And he had made his sister and his closest friends to keep this secret from him as well.

“Don’t mind me, I am just saying things.” Isabelle waved both of them away, a sweet smile appearing on her face.

Alec rolled his eyes as he excused himself to the kitchen to make some coffee. Naturally his siblings followed.

“So, where were you this morning?” Max asked, taking a seat at the table. “Izzy told me she couldn’t get a hold of you.”

Alec’s movements froze momentarily before he resumed. With his heart pounding, he replied – “At a friend’s. I had a sleepover since I was too tired to drive.”

“Oh?” Isabelle looked at him curiously. “What friend?” She inquired and Alec knew he couldn’t quite avoid answering this. “You were filming till late in the night yesterday.” She continued and Max looked intrigued.

“A new PV?” He asked and Isabelle whirled on him surprised.

“You don’t know?”

Max shook his head. “I was on a journey throughout Asia, didn’t spend much time online or watching the celebrity news.”

Alec suddenly realized why Max hadn’t called to make a huge scandal over that reporter’s question and accusations. He hadn’t seen the news.

“So you don’t know?” Isabelle asked again and Max nodded in reply. “Nothing at all?”

Max rolled his eyes, a gesture much like Alec’s. “No. Did something happen?” He asked, concern and curiosity mixing. Usually there wasn’t that much of a hassle for Alec’s new PVs so this might be something special or...he didn’t know. He had no clue of how the celebrity thing worked, despite having both siblings involved in this world.

Isabelle exchanged a look with Alec who wore a peculiar expression. “Now you’re both worrying me. What happened?” He rounded on them, frowning.

His sister cleared her throat before saying - “Alec is shooting a PV which revolves around gay romance.”

Max’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Does Mom know?” Both his siblings shrugged which meant that she knew and her reaction hadn’t been a positive one and yet they did it. “That’s progressive. I like it.” He said with a half smirk in the corner of his mouth.

Isabelle chuckled as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “She went batshit crazy. Clary said she went deaf for a day after talking with her over the phone.”

“I’m surprised she didn’t visit her.” Alec chimed in as he put two mugs of coffee in front of his siblings.

Max snorted. “She’s too busy for such things. If she can bitch and moan over the phone, why not do it? Besides, she’s always been multitasking. Most probably she was also building up a case while eating Clary’s ear off.”

Alec shared an amused chuckle with Isabelle. Max might be the youngest out of them, but he was the one who had spent the most of his time with their mother. One could say he knew her best which it was why he had been deeply hurt by her rejection towards his sexual orientation.

“So how come she hadn’t eaten yours?” Max asked Alec as he took a sip from his mug. He appreciated that his brother still remembered how he liked his coffee.

“I didn’t answer her calls.”

“Smooth.” Max grinned, obviously pleased with his brother’s actions. “And mature.” Alec gave a half felt shrug. “But how did you decide to do this? Don’t tell me it is your way to tell me you miss me?” He continued, pretending to be touched by his brother’s unsaid message.

Isabelle laughed while Alec rolled his eyes at him in brotherly exasperation. “It was an incident during an interview and circumstances made it so that _Aarcher_ needed to do this.”

Max frowned as he looked from Alec to Isabelle. “What happened?” He asked her, holding immediately a hand up at Alec who looked in surprise. “You’ll conceal the truth. And Izzy trusts me I’m grown up enough to tell me the bullshit you might go through.”

However, hesitation flicked on Isabelle’s face before she finally replied with a small voice – “Someone called Alec a homophobic person after he answered a question.”

“WHAT?!” Max looked shocked from her to Alec. “Are they fucking retarded?? Hello, I’m his brother and I’m bisexual. Why the fuck would he be homophobic? I will call a magazine reporter right now and tell them this!” He stood up and both Alec and Isabelle lounged to keep him on the chair.

“Max, no! C’mon, you know that’s not how it works.” Isabelle pleaded with him and Max let out a low growl.

“What’s done is done now.” Alec added, looking at Max with a pacifying expression. “The MV is on the roll and besides, it’s something I wanted to do too.” Isabelle threw him a curious look, but Alec ignored it.

An angry huff was exhaled from Max before he lifted his hands in surrender. “If this was because you didn’t want people to know the Lightwoods aren’t as straight as they appear to be, I will kick your ass.” He pointed his finger at Alec who shook his head in denial.

“No, there are other reasons.” He replied, making Max arch an eyebrow in question. “But you must promise not to freak out like earlier.”

“No promises.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything. She kind of suspected what Alec wanted to tell and she knew this was going to be difficult for both of them. So she kept her hand over Max’s arm.

“I…” Alec started and paused as he looked away momentarily before meeting his brother’s eyes. “I am gay, Max.”

Complete silence ensued in which Isabelle held her breath in anticipation, Alec felt an odd relief mixed with anxiety and Max...looked completely blank at his brother. “When…” He could only ask, his lips numb with emotion.

“High school.” Alec replied and that’s when he saw the hurt flash on Max’s face before lowering his head. “It took me awhile to accept it, but when I did, you were already out and our family had fallen apart. So I kept quiet.”

“God.” Max murmured as he covered his face with his palms. “You’ve kept this secret for the sake of our parents?” He asked after a few moments, lifting his head to look at Alec who offered a half shrug.

“He did what he thought it was right, Max.” Isabelle’s soft voice was heard and Max looked at her sharply.

“And you knew.” He said it accusatorily, but Isabelle was not one to be easily intimidated.

“Yes. I figured it out and then confronted him.”

“Figured it out?” Max looked confused.

“Jace was the only one who knew from me.” Alec clarified, drawing Max’s attention again. “Isabelle and Clary are very intuitive and they’ve questioned me into telling the truth.”

“God, Alec.” Max seemed stricken with such revelations. “Why?”

Alec gulped as he averted his eyes ashamed - he knew Max wasn’t asking why he hadn’t told him, he was asking why he had kept suffering alone in the dark, denying himself the joy of admitting out loud that he liked men.

“You and mom aren’t speaking, with dad you’re on occasionally speaking terms. You left for Europe to escape mom’s dramas. I and Izzy were the only ones left in a family which was no longer a family.” He found himself saying, aware that his words might hurt his siblings, but they needed to know the truth - at least, his view of it. “And yet mom asked, no, _demanded_ of us to look like we were still functioning as a family. As the older brother, I was supposed to keep you all together and I failed.”

“It was never your duty.” Max gritted out the words, mostly out of useless anger for not being there for his brother, for not paying more attention. “You are not to blame for what happened to us as family. We are who we are and our parents were the ones who deserted us in the end.”

Isabelle held back tears as she nodded, reaching out for Alec and Max’s hands. “But we three are sticking together.” She spoke, her voice breaking and strong in the same time. “And this is family. We’ve got each other’s back no matter what.”

Alec looked from one sibling to another, felt a lump of emotions get stuck in his throat. “Yeah.” He agreed, giving them a soft smile. “Sorry it took me so long to tell you.” He then addressed Max who shook his head slightly, clearly saying there was no need for apologies.

They stood a few moments like this, in understanding silence, their hearts more united than ever. In the end, family was the people who stood by you whether good or bad.

While Alec might not have his parents’ support, he surely was the luckiest brother in the world.

 

\---------

 

Magnus looked at the bright green sign above, spelling wide – Jade Wolf. It had a compelling aspect to it, not too kitschy or too ostentatious. It was artful and cool enough to make people want to come in. Alec had been right on him not missing the pub once he got on the street. Arranging his leather jacket, he entered inside, Bon Jovi music greeting him. Involuntarily, a smile spread wide on his lips as he listened and took in the surroundings.

The pub was big in space and segregated in two main sections – the first one was filled with wood tables and in the vicinity of them, the bar was being busied by two bartenders. It was more than half full, the people’s chattering nearly drowning the music.

Past the tables and the bar, there was a glass wall which showed the pool tables aligned horizontally, the low ceiling lamps illuminating their green table clothing. It was a nice idea, Magnus thought as he made his way through the tables towards the door of the glass wall. Keeping the pool area away from the consuming area was accommodating for both types of people who came to hang around at Jade Wolf. Those playing pool wouldn’t bother with their game the ones who only came to enjoy a nice pint of beer.

The chattering faded into the background as he closed the door behind him once he was in the pool section. He looked for Alec or Clary, but there were enough people here and he hadn’t imagined the space was this big here as well. Someone is making nice money, he thought admiringly.

A hand wrapped around his upper arm and he turned startled to see who it was. “Alexander.” He let out the gasp in the form of his newest friend’s name. “I was looking for you all. Impressive place.”

Alec smiled at him. “I know. I saw you when you entered.” He said and twisted slightly to show where he and the rest of the troublemakers were.

“And you came to guide me. How sweet of you.” Magnus grinned teasingly his way, but Alec simply returned it, his hazel eyes warm.

“You showed me the best burger place and I show my favorite playground.”

Magnus laughed at his analogy. “Lead the way, hot kid.” He gestured to Alec who chuckled at his nickname.

“Now you can’t deny you don’t think I am hot. You are sober and I have heard you with my own ears.”

Another laugh bubbled out of Magnus’ throat. “If I had known you want me to tell you’re hot in person, I would have done it this morning.” He winked at him, a mischievous smile appearing on his lips. “When you were almost naked in my bed.”

Alec’s cheeks heated at the memory, but he simply elbowed Magnus in a gentle manner, not saying anything as they were within hearing range of their friends. Somehow, he didn’t want to share to anyone that he and Magnus had spent the night and morning together. It was his and Magnus’ secret haven.

“Magnus is finally here. He was wandering about like a lost sheep.” Alec announced to everyone, making them laugh while Magnus gaped at him in amused shock.

“I think our Alexander might have a hero complex.” He retorted, throwing Alec a half glare.

“Oh, he does.” An unfamiliar voice to Magnus said and he looked in its direction where Isabelle was. Next to her, a tall and lanky man was sitting, his features slightly softer than Alec’s. Brown hair and grey eyes, Magnus was sure he could recognize a Lightwood anywhere in a crowd – their family genes were nothing short of handsome and beautiful.

“You must be Max.” Magnus addressed him and the man flashed him a grin ready to steal hearts. “My, Alexander, you never told me your brother is just as devastating as you and Isabelle.” He put a hand over his hand in a dramatic manner. “I am weak now.” He added and everyone laughed, amused with his antics.

“He’s taken, Magnus.” Clary spared him the pain, mischief written in her eyes.

“And you can’t cheat your MV partner, Bane. Show some respect.” Jace added, grinning from one ear to another while ignoring Alec murderous glares.

Magnus threw a sidelong glance at Alec. “I am all Alec’s, but I am not blind.” He said playfully, enjoying the startle in Alec who was now fully focused on him. It gave him a warm feeling in the middle of his chest.

“Okay, that’s enough. We’re here to play not to chat around like some housewives.” Alec interfered, trying not to look too pleased with himself because of Magnus. “Max, he is my partner in the MV I was talking to you today. Magnus Bane.” He introduced the two of them and Max sauntered to where they were, extending his hand in greeting.

A sly smile appeared on his face. “Nice to meet you, Magnus. You’re a man of my taste.” He said shamelessly and obviously flirting. Alec groaned next to Magnus.

“Likewise, Max. I am discovering that the Lightwoods might be the doom of my poor feeble heart.” He grinned at Max, but he glanced at Alec who seemed to be suffering of too many pleasantries being thrown around him.

“I can see that.” Max remarked amusedly, as if he was a cat who just ate the mouse. “And to celebrate our first meeting, let’s be partners in the first round of the game.” He added, watching Alec from the corner of his eyes.

Magnus looked surprised as if he hadn’t expected this, but agreed rather politely. Max didn’t miss the subtle glance towards Alec.

“Alec, you’re with me!” Isabelle added enthusiastically, coming at his side.

A small groan left Alec’s lips. “Guys, you need to clear away when Izzy strikes the balls.”

“That’s what all the boys say.” She smiled sweetly at him, but with a wicked gleam in her dark eyes. Every guy with male parts winced at the implied image.

“Clary’s with Jace, I suppose.” Alec said and Jace proved it by grabbing his wife’s waist in a possessive manner. Alec rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Simon and Raphael will arrive later. Since we’re three pairs at the moment, one would have to sit one game out.”

“We’ll sit it out.” Clary announced with a shy smile. “We’ll go and say hi to Luke and Mom so see you in a while.”

“Mom and Luke?” Magnus asked curiously. “Are they here?”

“Yep, they own the place.” She chuckled and Magnus nodded in appreciation.

“I’ll have to hold you for not sharing this with me. The place is great!”

“Thanks.” She looked pleased and flustered in the same time. “And I didn’t take you for a pub person.”

“Well, now consider me one.”

She laughed again. “Done.” She winked his way and waved at them before Jace dragged her away.

“So, what are the rules?” Magnus turned to the remaining people – who were all Lightwoods, but his heart was holding its fort – and looked all ready to play, rubbing his palms together.

“You came to a pool game and you don’t know the rules?” Alec asked in surprise and Magnus looked surprised momentarily before he nodded innocently.

“I like an adventure no matter the sort.” He replied while he thought of playing a little game.

“Ah, indeed a man of my taste.” Max commented, making Isabelle chuckle and Magnus a bow movement.

“Then...let’s explain the rules.” Alec scratched the back of his head as he stared at the balls gathered on the pool table.

“Wait,” Max interfered and looked innocently at both of them, “I’m going with Izzy to get some drinks while you explain the rules to Magnus. So, any preferred drinks?” He asked curiously. One would never assume he was getting the drinks for any other reason than being a kind person, but both Isabelle and Alec knew their brother and while the former was all for some fun, the latter felt that Max was plotting something.

“Vodka with apple juice.” Magnus said and Max nodded in agreement.

“Beer.” Alec chimed in, throwing a glare in his brother’s way who simply smiled angelically.

“On the way!” He grabbed Isabelle’s hand and took off together, leaving Magnus alone with Alec.

“So, rules?” Magnus looked excitedly at the singer who nodded with a soft smile.

“There are many games of pool, but the most known one is the eight-ball which is also the one we are going to play. You see the triangle rack with the balls? Those are arranged in a specific order and the black ball is always in the middle. Once the triangle rack is lifted, one of the players will have to start the game with a break shot.” He started and moved around the table to point as he explained further.

“We have the cue ball, which is the white ball and as you can notice, there are striped and solid balls; using the cue ball, you shoot it with the cue at the rest of the balls. The first shot is called a break shot. It usually settles the team’s ball type. Once a ball type is defined, the teams will try to pocket their balls in the either one of the six holes. With me so far?”

Magnus looked from the table at Alec. “Yes. You’re a good explainer.” He smiled at him encouragingly.

“I’m the older brother, someone had to teach those little troublemakers how to walk, no?” Alec grinned confidently, making Magnus sigh a bit exasperated.

“I think I will hold back from complimenting you. It seems to get to your head pretty fast.” He commented teasingly while Alec made an appalled expression.

“I thought you were my fan!”

Magnus groaned. “I’m never going to live this one down, no?”

A grin lit up Alec’s face. “Nope.”

“Keep explaining, hot shot.”

“Knew you couldn’t help it.” Alec muttered amusedly, but Magnus pretended not to hear him. They were flirting too much and it was hard for him to remind himself that he and Alec were simply friends. Especially when Alec didn’t seem to mind the attention he was receiving from him.

“So, fouls. You lose your shot if the cue ball is struck more than once during a shot or you shoot your ball outside the table.”

Magnus seemed to be surprised by this news as he looked at him. “This happens?” He asked as he took the cue ball in his hand and weighing it. “Just how much force does one use to shoot a ball with a cue?”

“Enough to break all fifteen balls.” Alec grinned as he took one cue, coming around the table and stealing the cue ball from Magnus’ hand. “Let me show you.” He spoke confidently and removed the triangle rack before positioning himself at the opposite end of the table.

Magnus appreciated the bending over the table, tilting his head sideways and finding it difficult to concentrate on how Alec was holding the cue or shuffling around. Perverted thoughts made their way inside his head and he shook his head to clear them away.

“You hold the cue like this,” Alec’s voice drew his attention and he watched how he held his long fingers and hand around the cue and on the table, “and then you hit the ball hard enough to go rocketing towards the triangle.” He said and Magnus watched his arm pull back and then pushed forward with enough strength to hit the cue ball with a resonating sound, sending it right into the neatly arranged balls and scattering them all over the table.

“Wow.” Magnus said and continued in his mind – _that was damn hot_. “You need to teach me how to hold that cue, cause what you just did, I might not be able to do it.”

Alec laughed softly. “Come here, take this.” He called Magnus over, handing him the cue which Magnus held it tenderly as if it was going to break. “Hold it tighter.” Alec said and Magnus couldn’t help but say – “That’s what he said.” – and make the singer snort in laughter. “Pervert. But yes, hold it tighter otherwise it won’t stay straight.”

“Alexander, you’re really not making this any easier to me.” Magnus lamented softly, giving an anguished stare to him.

Alec rolled his eyes in amused exasperation which seemed to be a recurrent gesture of his ever since he met Magnus. “I’m not here to make anything easy to you. You will learn to play 8ball.” He added and put his hand over Magnus’ fixing his hold on the cue.

“I like it when you get all authoritative.” He hummed appreciatively; making Alec want to pull his hand back, but he held his ground. Magnus liked to flirt, he had noticed this several times, and there was no harm in flirting back.

“Then bend over, darling.” Alec instructed with a sweet voice, enjoying the startle in Magnus’ eyes.

“Like this?” Magnus accepted the challenge and leaned forward in a languid move, his head tilted sideways so he could watch Alec’s reactions. He saw the jolt of a smile on his full lips and a quick flick of the eyes down to his bottom.

“Unless you want to be taken outside for indecent behaviour, better spread your legs wider and look at the balls.” Alec spoke before actually thinking the words through.

“Honey, what you said now is enough to take us both outside for indecency.” Magnus couldn’t help but laugh, but followed Alec’s instructions.

To stop his laughing, Alec kicked gently Magnus’ shin to make him keep a good position at the table. To his horrified embarrassment, Magnus simply declared – “I got tingly all over when you did that, Alexander.”

“I’m not playing pool with you ever again.” Alec deadpanned, but Magnus smiled wickedly, obviously not believing him one second.

“Oh, you will.” He sounded confident and before Alec even knew what happened, Magnus focused on the pool table and with a practiced shot, he hit the balls and pocketed two in one shot. “I guess I’m with solids.” He straightened as he smirked at the dumbfounded Alec.

“You know how to play 8ball.”

Magnus grinned shamelessly. “It was fun watching you give me instructions.” He said ruefully as he leaned against the cue. “Hope you’re not upset.” He then added, seeing that Alec wasn’t saying anything.

“You’re not playing with Max in the team.” He finally spoke and Magnus looked at him in surprise.

“Getting possessive, are we? Wouldn’t have picked you for the type to be turned on by good pool skills.”

Alec rolled his eyes, but his expression seemed half amused, half serious. “No, he is an ace at playing 8ball and obviously you’re not far behind.”

“So, I’m on your team then?” Magnus asked with a cat like smile, none in the least displeased.

“Definitely. Max has been winning rounds way too many times.” Alec grinned, the fire of challenge bright in his hazel eyes.

“Oh, Alexander. I like this competitive you.” Magnus chuckled, admiringly gazing at the man he had come to like more than he should have or expected.

Alec shrugged the tingling feeling away from his body, telling himself that he and Magnus were just friends and MV partners. Whatever crush he might harbor was his to keep under key.

“What did we miss?” Max’s voice was heard as he and Isabelle approached, drinks in their hands.

Alec turned to them. “Magnus is in my team. You and Izzy pair up.” He announced with a definite tone, surprising his siblings.

Max turned to his sister – “How long were we gone? Big bro’s all possessive of his new boyfriend.”

Magnus laughed while Alec sputtered in feeble protest. Max couldn’t have said this in front of Magnus, he thought as he looked at the other man who seemed genuinely amused by this idea. Maybe he was the only one overreacting over this and he should just chill out. It wasn’t like Magnus knew about him or his secret crush on him.

“Lil’ bro, how about less talking and more action? We’ve got a game to settle.” Alec decided to change the subject, a challenging gleam appearing in his hazel eyes.

“You’re on, big bro.” Max met him head on and Magnus knew this was going to be a great night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..? Any opinions? Did I stop too soon? XD  
> Any ideas how will Malec finally form? ^^  
> I had fun writing the pool scene which, tbh, I had it pictured in my head long before the show gave us a glimpse of the Malec date haha I must be a foreteller lol
> 
> Also, you can follow me on Twitter @ [gibberish10](https://twitter.com/gibberish10) , I tend to give cookies from time to time from the stories I write :"D
> 
> xoxo


	8. Too lost in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions bubble to the surface and Alec is not sure he can handle it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since I've updated here and you can't imagine how sorry I am for not being more consistent with my stories updates.  
> But my life has been hectic over the last months and has put a sort of dampener on my writing mood, hence the stalling of updating the stories.  
> I know there are readers waiting for the final chapter of Royal Affairs and I will finish it, but it might take me longer than I would have liked.
> 
> I apologize to all for waiting this long (I know how it feels to wait for a fic update haha) but I hope the wait is worth it :)
> 
> Wish you all a Happy New Year and hopefully 2018 will be better than 2017!  
> Love y'all & cheers~ 
> 
> Let's take out 2017 with a blast  
> xoxo

[Song for chapter seven: Sugababes – Too lost in you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhRuIqIy7Iw)

_Baby, I'm too lost in you, caught in you, lost in everything about you_

 

The nice and quiet hang out turned out into a fierce competition after Alec and Max have declared war on each other, Jace gladly joining it when he returned with Clary. To Magnus’ surprise, so did Raphael when he arrived with Simon one hour later.

In the end, everyone picked on Simon and Clary’s rather poor skills and they have been quickly eliminated from the competition, leaving only three pairs - Alec and Magnus, Izzy and Max and Jace and Raphael. They played until Alec and Max remained, both brothers too focused in their winning game to realize that the rest were gossiping about them.

“Jackpot!!” Max shouted in delight and Alec held back from stomping his foot like a spoiled child.

“You can howl later.” He threw a half glare at his brother who sent him a blowing kiss.

“Did everyone know that Alec is a sore loser?” Max teased, making everyone laugh.

“Oh, I knew.” Magnus smirked while he sipped from his drink.

Alec arched an eyebrow at him. “Look who’s talking.”

“Me?” Magnus pointed to himself with an innocent and surprised expression.

“The gloss thing?” Alec reminded him and the memory clicked in Magnus’ mind, making him laugh while eliciting curious questions from Max and Isabelle.

“You were begging for that, I’m sorry, Alexander.”

“Did I hear begging?” Mac interrupted with a devilish smirk.

Alec groaned while Magnus laughed amusedly. “Yes and trust me, your brother is a natural at begging me to do stuff to him.” The actor replied, sending a wink to Alec who met it with a roll of his eyes.

“Okay. Okay, that’s enough.” He lifted his hands in surrender, glaring at his other friends who were snickering at the whole discussion. “Traitors.” He muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Since we’ve got a winner, why don’t we continue this party somewhere else?” Magnus drew everyone’s attention, looking at them with a huge smile on his face. “Let’s say… my place?”

“Cool, I’m in!” Max quickly agreed, giving Alec the impression that he was too eager to know Magnus’ place. Or maybe he was just being petty and slightly jealous at how carefree Max could be in expressing his wishes. Especially when it concerned Magnus.

Everyone else agreed too, leaving only Alec who seemed momentarily lost in his thoughts. “Alexander?” Magnus’ voice broke him from the reverie and the warmth of his hand at his back made Alec startle slightly. “You coming?” He looked at Magnus who stared at him with a playful smile.

“Sure. I’m game too.” He replied, ignoring the butterflies dancing in his belly as he looked at Magnus and just how perfect his smile was.

“Great!” The actor grinned at them and soon enough, they were all ready to leave, talking loudly and laughing over Alec’s losing, much to the latter’s chagrin.

“I relied on you and you let me lose.” He said to Magnus who looked at him in surprise.

“It’s all your brother’s skills, Alexander.” Magnus chuckled, once more putting his hand on his back and leaning just slightly against him, making Alec feel heat spread throughout his body. “I said I was good, not a genius at 8ball like Max there.”

“Traitor, falling for my brother.” Alec muttered, but clear enough for Magnus to hear.

“Oh, sensing some jealousy?” The other one said, throwing a rueful grin in his way and Alec shrugged nonchalantly though his mind was racing as just how close to the truth Magnus had been. “Don’t worry, Alexander,” Magnus let his hand wander up on Alec’s spine and the latter shivered against himself, “I have my eyes set on you only.”

Alec looked at Magnus and for a moment longer their gazes held intensely, unspoken words dancing in the close air between them. However all broke away the moment they heard Clary’s upset voice up front. They were still in the pool lounge and the last ones to get to the door separating the lounge from the pub. Worried, they squeezed past Raphael and Simon, landing next to Clary, Max and Jace.

A sharp intake of breath made Alec look at Magnus, quickly following his gaze only to settle upon a beautiful Asian woman and her partner of similar beauty, but contrasting powerfully through his blonde look, almost pure, if not for the maliciousness of his black eyes.

“Magnus!” The Asian woman looked away from Clary, her surprise genuine as she met Magnus’ gaze. Then her eyes quickly moved to Alec who was standing close enough to Magnus to create a different image, her lips forming a cute O before being replaced by a victorious expression. “And _Aarcher_. My, what a surprise to find you all here.”

“Is it really a surprise, Camille?” Clary’s voice was pure steel, burning anger right beneath the coolness of it. Alec was surprised for a moment before his mind connected Camille to Jace and he recalled the malevolent articles she had written on him.

“Believe it or not, dear, it is.” Camille purred, her eyes flicking in Clary’s direction for a moment before settling on Alec. “What did you think of my article, Alec?” She addressed him, a wide smile appearing on her face, obviously proud.

“What article?” Alec asked in confusion, looking away from her to Clary whose expression seemed to darken even more.

“Oh? You didn’t read it?” Camille feigned offense, her eyes narrowing in a predatory manner. “Then you have no comments on being a homonegativist?”

Alec felt his heart start pounding and tried his best not to let his emotions show on his face. “Being a what?” He dared to ask, staring at Camille.

“Alec doesn’t have the time to read your crap, Camille.” Jace interfered and the reporter zeroed in on him, a shark like smile appearing on her face.

“Oh, but you surely do since your lawyers nearly cost me my license last time.” She spat bitterly, but Jace simply shrugged, a nonchalant grin playing on his lips.

“I don’t even know how you got that license in the first place, but good to know my boys are doing a great job. Now why don’t you move along as we’re stopping traffic?” He made an ushering movement with his hand, clearly dismissing her presence.

However, Camille being her usual self wasn’t going to let him win this easily. So she focused on a much easier target – “So tell me, Magnus. How’s it to play the gay partner of a homophobic artist as _Aarcher_?” Everyone froze at her words and Camille took advantage to pounce some more. “Or are you turning this man gay? Maybe even have some off-screen time together? After all, you do have the flair to make people want to try some of the forbidden fruit.”

“Enough.” Alec cut in front of Magnus, glaring at Camille. “I don’t know what’s your game, but leave Magnus out of it.”

“Oh, so protective. So you admit to being a closeted gay person.” Her eyes shone brilliantly, greed and anger clear in them.

“W-what?” Alec sputtered, not sure where all of her commentaries were coming from. He had never considered hitting a woman, but Camille was an entirely different species and she was making his palm itch.

“Camille, is it?” Max pushed Alec and Magnus aside, coming to stand in front of her. She looked at him with an arched eyebrow, but didn’t dignify him with a verbal answer, just a simple nod.

“You’re a reporter, I gather. And you’ve recently written an article about _Aarcher_ concerning his sexuality as far as I understood.” He continued, making Camille frown with interest and aversion in the same time. “Based on purely deductions as well which could easily fall under the law of privacy where one is placing another in a false light in the public eye. Also, the fact that you are now insisting on getting some private information, also falsely assuming and imposing certain labels, thus harassing not only one person, but two, makes you eligible for street harassment. Now both of these will either get you a few months in jail or a pretty big fine. So I suggest you step back and let us pass or I will make sure you will only write for products’ information.”

Everyone stared at Max with their mouths slightly ajar, none having expected such a clean cut from the youngest of them all. “Ah, how rude of me. I am Max Lightwood, next in line for the Lightwood Lawyers.” He winked at Camille, smiling innocently like he didn’t just sweep the floor with her. “Now, please stand aside as we do have a live which we like to enjoy to the fullest.” And without a further word to her, he pushed past Camille and her partner, Jace following shortly with fits of laughter, Clary clinging to him as equally amused.

Alec didn’t wait for a reply and pushed Magnus – who was uncharacteristically quiet – ahead of him, the rest following quickly, snickers of amusement trailing behind them. “Are you alright?” Alec whispered against Magnus’ ear, making the man feel warm for the first time since he saw Camille.

“Yes. Thank you.” He replied, casting a sideways glance at Alec who, despite keeping his gaze ahead, his hand was firm and supportive at his back. He felt oddly protected. And it wasn’t only because of Alec’s tall and unwavering presence next to him, but also because of the whole group who had stood beside or behind him. They might not know his whole deal with Camille, but neither had backed away when she had turned her sharp teeth on him.

“I don’t know what’s with you and Camille, but you can rely on me, Magnus.” Alec’s voice drew him away from his wandering thoughts, surprise caressing his features as he looked up at Alec once they were outside.

It was an unexpected thing to hear from him, Magnus thought, as their eyes met in a warm understanding and kindness. And it wasn’t because he was crushing hard on the guy, it was simply because it was Alec – the guy he had labeled as homophobic without knowing him, the guy he had pestered during their scenes together, the guy he had dismissed as being selfless or kind. And now Alec was proving to be someone he had hoped to meet in his entire life, someone he had hoped to love wholeheartedly.

“Magnus.” Jace called out his name and he felt like he was breaking out of a powerful reverie, blinking fast and tearing his gaze away from Alec. “I’ll take Max and Izzy, Simon is going with Raphael. You two take Izzy’s car and let’s go.” He briefed them, only to leave both men blinking owlishly at him.

“Take care of my baby, big bro.” Isabelle said as she slipped her car keys in Alec’s hand and then hopped away to Jace’s car, everyone quickly dispersing around them.

“What just happened?” Alec asked to no one in particular, but Magnus chuckled softly. For whatever reason, they were left alone and in an odd way, he was grateful for that.

“I guess it means we are on our own.” Magnus said with a side glance at the singer who sighed.

“Do they even know how to get to your place?”

“Jace and Clary know, so does Raphael. I wouldn’t worry about that.”

Alec took a deep breath. “Okay, then let’s follow.” He said with a slanted smile, throwing the keys midair and then winking at Magnus who laughed at his antics.

“Show off.” He muttered, but it only made Alec smile even more.

A few moments later they were inside Isabelle’s car, a dark purple Camaro, sleek and feminine with cream colored leather chairs.

“Wow, this is a really nice car. Didn’t know make-up artists make so much money.” Magnus couldn’t help but notice, enjoying the soft chuckle that left Alec’s lips.

“They don’t. It was our birthday present for her, she used to commute and since our parents wouldn’t support her career choice, I and Max bought it for her.” Alec explained as he brought the car to life and Magnus could only appreciate the manual stick of the car since it gave Alec a new whole image, one which made him want to do unholy things in such a small car.

“But I thought Max is a student…?” He tried to focus on the subject and not on the way Alec’s muscle arms flexed when he changed gears as they moved outside of the parking lot and onto a lane.

“He is, but his scholarship is generous and so are our parents.”

“Now I’m confused.”

Alec threw Magnus an amused glance. “With me and Izzy out of the Lightwood Lawyers’ business plan, Max is the only one actually interested in following in their footsteps. So, naturally, they will support him financially no matter their personal displeasure. Besides, they’ve sort of kept it quiet around here about Max’s sexuality.” He grimaced as he said this and Magnus couldn’t help but reach out and put his hand over Alec’s knee.

This got an unexpected reaction from the singer as he jumped on his seat, lost control of the wheel briefly and made a swerving move with the car, causing lots of honks to be directed at him. Magnus sat frozen on his seat, staring right ahead, thinking when was it proper to start laughing or to ask if Alec was alright.

“Sorry.” In the end it was Alec who broke the awkward silence. “I’m easily spooked.” He decided to say, though not entirely true, but he couldn’t quite say he hadn’t been expecting Magnus to touch him or that his knee was really, _really_ sensitive.

“I see now why you get along with my cats.” Magnus teased, hiding laughter but clearly not managing much. “They got scared by a cucumber, why I don’t know!” He then added with a burst of laughs.

“One day, your cats will murder you in your sleep.” Alec said as he shook his head at Magnus’ reaction. But he preferred this Magnus to the quiet and closed off one he had witnessed earlier.

“Neah, they love me too much.” Magnus replied confidently, making Alec roll his eyes in response.

“That’s why they chose me over you this morning.”

“Hey! That was different, they were being nice.” Magnus sounded indignant, but no heat behind it. “You were the new, fluffy element.”

“Fluffy?” Alec dared to glance at Magnus who grinned at him innocently.

“Would you have preferred to say hard?”

Alec choke on his breath and his hands tightened on the wheel. “You have a warped sense of humour, Bane.” He gritted out with a tensed expression.

“Oh? Back on surname basis?” Magnus huffed an offended breath.

“I’ll miss your block by a mile if you don’t let me focus on the GPS.” Alec scolded the other one who pouted in a way which didn’t ease at all Alec’s wandering thoughts since a sentence ago. He was in big, big trouble with Magnus if he managed to simply light him up by a touch or by the sound of a mere insinuative word. He needed to get a grip on himself, he couldn’t let Magnus see too much of his crush.

Thankfully enough, Magnus did quiet down, occasionally instructing Alec at some streets before the GPS could announce the route change. It hadn’t occurred to Alec that Magnus’ place was so far away from Jade Wolf, but the drive was proving it that it was – he felt sorry for choosing such an inconvenient place for Magnus. He was about to say it to him when the actor took him by surprise by asking –

“Why didn’t you ask how I know Camille?”

Alec blinked a few times, side-glanced at Magnus before focusing on the road. “I figured that if it was something you wanted to tell, then you’ll do it on your terms at your own pace.” He replied carefully, hoping that he hadn’t shown too much disinterest in Magnus. On the contrary, he was very much interested in Magnus, but he couldn’t just...jump and ask him questions.

Oblivious of Alec’s inner struggle, Magnus smiled bittersweet, his gaze now pointed at his fingers playing in his lap. “She was...my best friend.”

Now this statement brought a shock in Alec and he did his best not to stop the car and stare long at Magnus. Out of all possibilities, he would’ve expected that Camille had been his lover or his first love, something along those lines. But certainly not best friend.

“What happened?” He asked in lack of a better question for – _surely best friends don’t rip at each other like she did earlier._

“Life, I guess.” Magnus replied with a half shrug, looking a bit lost on his thoughts. “But more precisely, a certain guy named Scott.” He then added with much more determination, though the bitterness was clear in his tone. “We both liked him and he liked us both. Needless to say, Camille is not a sharer and she accused me of seducing Scott. Since I was living with her, she threw me out.”

Alec’s jaw clenched and he wished he could have said something more to that bitch. “Where’d you go?”

“Ragnor’s.” He replied simply and Alec recalled his names from Magnus’ stories – he was the one who talked with Raphael in Spanish and teased Magnus about it.

“Didn’t you two try to talk it out?” Alec dared to ask, thinking that if he and Jace were to have had a fall out because of a girl – though that would have never happened – he would have wanted to make sure there was a follow up, no matter how nasty one could have gotten.

Magnus let out a dry laugh. “Camille is not the forgiving type and neither the one to let things go by. And even if I wanted to discuss with her, to maybe rekindle our friendship, she did try to bury my career through her words.”

Alec’s blood froze in his veins. “What do you mean?”

“She was a blog journalist and I was a young actor, making my way through plays and commercials. She attacked my sexuality as being a fickle trait of mine which was clearly reflected in my acting. She also let out to the world crumbles of our story with Scott, trying to shoot me down by labeling me as a _traitorous man-slut_.”

“She never knew you, Magnus.” Alec found himself saying, wishing that he could reach out to him and hold those hands which were now tightened against each other. It was clear that such words have left their impact on Magnus, burning in his heart forever because he had considered a viper his best friend.

“Maybe she didn’t.” Magnus agreed, but it was a sad agreement and Alec wondered just how many nights had taken to get him to this point. How many words of encouragements from his other friends had been needed to erase the fiery betrayal of a single one?

“But that’s how I met Jace.” Magnus added with a much happier smile.

“How so?” Alec was more than eager to change the Camille subject.

“She had tried to eat more than she could when she had started working for that infamous magazine Gossip Truth and picking the young CEO of Wayland Co. hadn’t been the best outcome for her. Jace’s lawyers contacted me for a briefing and Jace himself attended saying that he had read all the articles she had written about me and he was curious to see how much of truth were in her words.”

Alec sighed inwardly – that did sound like Jace’s doing. He sometimes wondered how he managed such a big company if his manners were still as trenchant as ever. “What did you tell him?”

Magnus grinned. “To shove it.” He replied simply to which Alec laughed richly, the sound of it pleasing Magnus more than anything. “He didn’t get to use me if he was going to believe her words.”

“Oh, I wish I could’ve been there to see Jace’s reaction.” Alec said, looking highly amused and possibly, secretly pleased, Magnus wouldn’t know exactly, but it was nice to see this side of Alec. It was always a refreshing sight and one which was slowly starting to become dear to him.

“He took it well, pun intended.” Magnus chuckled, happy to be the one eliciting laughter out of Alec. “And once he understood, we got down to talking. The articles she wrote about me were taken down and she got a restriction with using Jace’s name.” He explained further and Alec couldn’t help but feel pride for his brother.

He parked the car in the underground parking of the building and as soon as he turned off the engine, he twisted towards Magnus wearing a serious expression.

“Losing a best friend is not easy and I might not understand entirely. But it is a part of you which you’ve given and then lost completely or locked it away so it won’t hurt anymore. And I can tell it will be something you can’t entirely replace and you shouldn’t.” He spoke softly, his hazel eyes boring into Magnus’ ones.

His hand reached and covered Magnus’ one, giving it a light squeeze. “My words might be late now, but I think you are a wonderful person, regardless of your sexuality and whatever happened with Scott, it was not your fault. We cannot control who we like or who likes us. And best friends don’t abandon us just because they got something or couldn’t get something.”

Magnus gulped down the ball of emotions that Alec managed to bring inside of him. He hadn’t expected such heartfelt words and definitely not the unwavering support of the one person he hadn’t treated the kindest.

“I know she wasn’t my best friend even if she was there when I needed someone the most.” Magnus replied on a tight voice as he turned his palm upside down and gripped onto Alec’s open hand, accepting the support he was willingly giving to him. “But for a good period of my life, I considered her my best friend. And I’ll cherish the good moments with her, even if our friendship ended as it did. It’s the least I can do to honour the two kids who bonded because they were both Asian in an all American high school.”

“Meanwhile, you’ve got us. We’re more than happy to have you as our Asian friend.” Alec teased him and Magnus laughed softly.

“Thank you.” He replied sincerely, locking gazes with Alec. Again, time seemed to still and the warmth spread from their hands touching seemed to reach burning sensations as it traveled throughout both of their bodies, making them realize that they were alone and in an enclosed space, no one to see or judge.

Alec felt his mouth go dry as he kept staring at Magnus, unable to tear away from his hypnotizing eyes. What would happen if he were to lean over and kiss him? How would Magnus’ lips feel or taste? He could still recall their soft texture from when they touched his body, trailing ghost kisses over him for the sake of their MV. The more he thought of Magnus’ lips, the more he wanted to kiss them, damn the consequences.

And Magnus wasn’t far behind, his own heart thundering in his chest and his body lit with tingling and needs. He’d be a fool or blind not to see or feel the desire rising between them, the need to reach for each other and crush against one another, sealing whatever was brewing between them in a searing kiss. He knew Alec’s body, he had kissed it and had wanted to do more to it, but it were his lips which fascinated Magnus. It were his lips which were forbidden and he so much wanted to taste them.

The sound of a ringtone made them both jump and unclasp hands, Alec’s head hitting the low ceiling of the car. “Ow.” He muttered, throwing a dirty glare at Magnus who snickered amused.

“Being tall has its disadvantages.” Magnus assumed an innocent expression as if he wasn’t entertained by Alec’s earlier accident. “Phone.” He then pointed at Alec’s front pocket where his phone was stuck and vibrating. Magnus tried not to stare too much at Alec’s crotch which looked slightly...well, bulged. He secretly hoped it was because of him.

“Jace, yeah, we’re here already.” He heard Alec reply and then followed his action by getting out of the car. “How could you get stuck in traffic?” Alec’s exasperated voice made Magnus smile. “Which route did you take? God, Jace.” He groaned and thumped his head against the car’s top only to wince as he recalled the other bump. Magnus held back his laughter. “Okay, okay. See you upstairs. We’ll order pizza, no worries.” He continued and hummed a few more affirmative sounds before ending the call.

“So...they will be a little late. They stopped to buy some booze and then got stuck in traffic.” Alec explained to Magnus who shrugged unconcerned.

“Sure. I guess we’ll just have time to get this party started.” He grinned and Alec couldn’t help but return it equally.

“Yeah.”

He just hoped he won’t get into another one-to-one situation with Magnus as earlier. He might give into temptation and just kiss the smithereens out of him.

 

\---------

 

An hour later, the party was in full spring with bodies stretching over Twister. Jace was having the time of his life as he was the one instructing the ones covering the Twister board. Alec groaned as he settled into position – his body was arching slightly as his legs had to stay on the ground and only one arm had to be touching the red circle, the nearest one being between Magnus’ legs.

“Enjoying the view, Alexander?” Magnus teased as he was doing a bridge position, struggling hard not to think that Alec’s arm was between his legs which brought his face closer to his crotch.

“Careful, Magnus, my teeth are sharp.” Alec replied promisingly and Magnus repressed a shudder.

“Alec, if you take a bite of Magnus’ junk while I’m under him, I’ll make sure you don't use yours for a long time.” Max’s muffled voice was heard as he was currently under Magnus’ arching body, his arms and legs spread wide and almost touching the ground.

Everyone laughed at their exchange, completely ignoring their grunts and pleas to have someone else but Jace continue with the instructions. The doorbell was heard and Simon with Isabelle in tow hurried to get it, a happy statement quickly following – “Pizza’s here!”

This caused the three guys playing Twister to quickly entangle themselves away from the board, but Max being Max, he weaseled out faster than them and pushed Alec against Magnus, making them fall down on the floor with a hard thud and on top of each other.

“Get a room, guys!” Max grinned at them as he hurried to help a box of pizza out of Isabelle’s hands.

Alec groaned as he pulled himself up, staring at Magnus with an apologetic expression. “Sorry.” He said, though he wasn’t that displeased he was on top of Magnus. His body felt good and right under his own and even if they had acted an intimate scene together, Alec wanted to bask into feeling Magnus’ body more and at a much leisurely time.

“No need.” Magnus smiled at him, putting his hand over Alec’s arm, the undercurrent of their sexual chemistry sizzling through their bodies in an instant. But Magnus didn’t pull his hand away.

“Oh, stop it, you. You had a naked scene two days ago, no need to apology to one another for feeling each other up now.” Isabelle grinned at them, pleased to see the flush in her brother’s cheeks. Magnus was doing good to him and she could see more and more of Alec’s decision to stay hidden in the closet crumble.

“Naked scene?” Max’s ears perked up at the words, his eyes zeroing on the two men who were now standing and looking slightly embarrassed. “Now, when is that MV coming out?” He asked, his face lit by a smile.

“There are two more individual scenes to film and then it’s all in the back room.” Clary replied, snuggled against Jace and munching on a slice of pizza.

Alec tried not to think of the fact that it saddened him to know that Magnus won’t be there for filming. He wasn’t sure when he had started considering Magnus a needed presence to all of the scenes for this MV, but now that he has, he wanted him there too.

“Back room?” Max grinned lewdly at Clary, making Jace burst in laughter and Magnus shake his head in horrified amusement while the rest looked confused for a few moments before they caught on.

“God, Max, is this what they teach you in London?” Alec asked, but Max simply shrugged his shoulders.

“What Clary meant,” Raphael started, his tone vaguely amused, “is that editing will start. Simon will handle this part and it will take a while longer. MV should be ready to be out in a month.”

“Time which _Aarcher_ will have to do some promoting.” Clary beamed at Alec who groaned at the prospect.

“Didn’t we settle we were going to make it a surprise revealing?” Alec asked her, curiosity lacing his words.

Clary hummed in agreement. “That was before Camille brought you in a nasty light.”

Alec’s heart started beating and instinctively looked at Magnus who seemed to have gone slightly tensed. He didn’t want Clary to bring out this subject in front of Magnus, but before he could say anything Jace continued fiercely –

“She is a nasty piece of reporter. I had her on my back for a while, but luckily I could shake her off.” He grinned meanly as he took a gulp from his beer, not before raising it in a congratulatory gesture in Magnus’ direction. Everyone looked at the actor, but since neither he or Jace elaborated, they didn’t ask anything.

“What did she say about Alec?” Max asked and his older brother could only groan in silence. There was no way he could stop them now and Magnus being silent was a sign of his discomfort at the subject. He refused to go into the thought of how he had reached the point where he knew such antics about Magnus.

Clary’s expression darkened and she took a good gulp of her beer. “She, more or less, called Alec on his sexuality.”

It was Alec’s turn to tense up and have Magnus notice it. And as much as he wanted to find out more about Alec, he hated seeing him look like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Now, biscuit, why don’t we talk about something more pleasant?” He raised his own beer, a charming smile dancing on his lips.

Clary looked at him slightly confused, but she seemed to have understood as she nodded. “Magnus is right. No need to ruin our evening over that vile woman. So...who’s up for some truth or dare?” She grinned at them mischievously and Alec was the only one who looked afraid.

He had played this game before with this redhead and her dares bordered on craziness. “You lot are crazy for letting her pull you into this game.” He muttered while shaking his head.

Magnus threw him a curious glance. “Afraid of some challenge, Alexander?”

The singer half glared at the other man. “Ask me again after you take on one of Clary’s dares.”

Magnus laughed and the sound of it made Alec’s skin tingle in response. He liked his laugh, no... he loved hearing and seeing Magnus laugh. It was honest and his eyes crinkled at the corners, it was pure happiness and Alec felt like time slowed down every time he laughed.

“Biscuit, are you that merciless in your dares?” Magnus asked Clary who assumed an innocent expression, but said nothing to her defense.

Alec decided that it was better if he excused himself to the kitchen to recollect himself because this whole thing with Magnus was starting to affect him more than he would have liked to let it go or show. Magnus fit too well with his friends and with him, to be honest, and his very presence gnawed at Alec’s walls, at his decision to stay in the closet, to pretend he wasn’t who he was.

He needed a minute alone, without Magnus crowding him. Without Magnus reminding him what he could have if only he reached out. The moment in the car had been one of those times where he could have broken his own rules and let it go further. And Alec was scared not only because it might unleash emotions he kept tight under belt, but also because it was Magnus.

He was so much more than Alec could have hoped for and if he couldn’t be with him out in the open, he didn’t want to force him to be with him in the closet. Being a known celebrity certainly didn’t help and frankly, Alec didn’t want to hide his relationship with Magnus.

Alec froze in the middle of the kitchen as he realized he had been thinking along the lines of him and Magnus having a romantic relationship. “Fuck.” He muttered to himself, feeling his heart beat faster as thoughts kept swirling in his head, thoughts about him and Magnus, about how he wanted more.

“You alright there, big bro?” Isabelle’s voice snapped him out of his trance as he visibly startled.

“Uh, yeah.” He cleared his throat and went to the fridge to grab a cold bottle of water.

“You don’t seem.” Isabelle followed and cornered him between the fridge and the windowsill. “You have a big frown…” she said and put her finger in between his brows, “right here. Which means you are overthinking something.”

Alec rolled his eyes at her as he pulled away from her silly finger. “Not overthinking anything. Just came to take some water.”

Isabelle arched an eyebrow. “You know, big bro, for a celebrity, you’re a poor liar.” She said with an air of finality, hoping herself on the windowsill and watching Alec with a sisterly look. “And something happened between you and Magnus.”

Alec sputtered the water he had been drinking. “Has not.” He denied immediately after his cough stopped.

“Then you wish it had.” She replied cleverly and when a certain look appeared on Alec’s face, she smiled gently. “You know that if you want something to happen, you have to tell him.”

Alec looked at her with a tormented gaze. “I cannot be like you or Max, Iz.” He said with a sad tone which angered and saddened his sister.

“Because you put this restriction on yourself.” She sighed, thinking that getting angry at him would solve nothing. It never did. “If you don’t own who you are, you will always feel like you’re incomplete. And you might miss some pretty awesome chances of being happy.”

“I am aware.” Alec admitted, looking towards the kitchen door and Isabelle could see his emotions showing clear on his face.

“You’re in love with him.” She whispered low enough to reach only Alec’s ears who startled at the statement.

“No…I…” He stuttered and Isabelle smiled as she jumped off from the windowsill and approached her brother.

“Then you’re falling in love with him.” She put her hand over his heart and Alec watched her with big and fearful eyes. “Love is a wonderful thing, Alec, and I wish you find it as soon as possible. Don’t be afraid to love.” She spoke softly and with such yearning that had him wondering again about him and Magnus together.

“I don’t know.” Alec replied with a small voice and Isabelle wished to know how to help her brother better.

“For the moment,” she linked her arm with his and smiled understandingly, “just live and have fun. And if someone comes your way, embrace him. We are all here for you.”

Despite his sad disposition, his sister’s words managed to give him some hope. “You’re the best.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss on top of her head.

Isabelle giggled as she took him out of the kitchen. “I know.”

 

\---------

 

A couple of hours later, after someone finally refused to do one of Clary’s dares – last one had Simon throw up because of the concoction she had whipped up – Magnus took a quick break to his bedroom where he wanted to change into something more homey, comfortable.

Just as he was removing his shirt, he heard a voice – “Well, now I know you’ll be a fine apparition on Alec’s MV.”

Magnus rounded on spot to stare surprised at Max. For one silly moment, he felt like covering himself and as if the younger Lightwood guesses his thoughts added mischievously – “Don’t stop undressing because of me. I love a good man show.”

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh at the other man’s daring self. However, he kept his clothes on. “I don’t do shows for committed men.”

It was Max’s turn to laugh. “Guess this bird has flown.” He shrugged apparently disappointed, but Magnus had a feeling that Max didn’t come after him just to flirt. So he waited patiently for the other one to start the subject he wanted to discuss.

“What are your intentions with my brother?”

 _Ah, there is it_ , Magnus thought amusedly as he watched Max with twinkling eyes. “I don’t understand.” He replied with a tilt of his head as if he was really surprised by this question.

“Don’t pretend. You like him.” Max said immediately and Magnus fought back a smile.

“He is a pleasant man when he doesn’t try to be a smartass.” Magnus kept a poker face as he said this, not sure why he was playing with Max like this. Maybe because the man reminded him of Alec or maybe because he had never had a sibling and kind of wanted to see more of brotherly affection.

“Like you are now?” Max smiled sweetly at him, but Magnus knew he could cut with words without batting an eyelash.

Magnus laughed. “Okay, you got me.” He surrendered, lifting his hand in mock arrest. “But I am not sure how much of this is your business. No offense.”

“None taken.” Max shrugged as he started to wander around the room, curious of the CD wood case. A smirk appeared on his lips as he noticed some of the CDs. “Does Alec know you have his albums and singles?”

Magnus pondered a bit. “He knows I am a fan of his music.”

“Just his music?” Max grinned his way and Magnus envied once more the Lightwood gene.

“What I might feel for Alexander is something between the two of us.” Magnus replied with a serious tone and Max rose to the challenge.

“I know. But Alec is not used to this…” He gestured between them and Magnus chuckled softly.

“Being into men?” He supplied and although there was a slight hesitation from Max’s side, he nodded. “I know he is in the closet for some reason and I am ashamed I didn’t see it sooner.” He paused, an apologetic expression appearing on his face. But before Max could say something, he added earnestly –“And I don’t intend to press him do something he doesn’t want.”

Max kept quiet for a few moments. “Good. I am happy to see you’re not delusional with how my brother is.”

“Max,” Magnus started, wondering for a moment, “why did you come say something your brother hasn’t come out about yet?”

“I didn’t. You assumed some stuff and I played along to find out what you will do.” Max lied with a straight face, leaving Magnus speechless. “If Alec likes men or not, it’s on you to find out. What I meant about Alec not being used to was about romance. You assumed what you wanted to hear and I agreed with you, but it is not necessarily the truth.”

Magnus looked at him baffled. He could see and understand the lie, but Max’s reasoning made sense. He did see him hesitate when he put out Alec’s sexual orientation; he asked questions which made him spill the truth without Max having to reveal much about Alec.

“You’re going to be a terrific lawyer.” Magnus praised the younger Lightwood who grinned in a feral way.

“Of course, that’s how the Lightwood rolls.”

A soft laughter left Magnus’ lips, thinking that accepting to do this MV has proven to be the best decision since he got to meet such wonderful people.

“What is this?” Max asked, picking up a flyer which had LGBTQ support written on it.

“Oh, that’s for my night job.” Magnus replied, a fond expression appearing on his face.

“Night job?” Max asked, curiosity warring with his inner pervert.

Magnus smiled, sensing the other one’s difficult reconciliation of holding back a smartass remark and asking for more information. “Yes, I am a call operator for LGBTQ community. Of course, when the day job allows.”

Max hummed. “Interesting. So you’re like doing what...offering support for those still in the closet or for those abused?”

“Both actually. It is hard to never say who you are inside, who you truly like and sometimes, all you need is a soul with a good ear. To accept who you are without judgment or fear.” Magnus found himself saying, unknowingly earning more and more Max’s respect and admiration.

“I wish I could have met you sooner.” The younger man said and Magnus understood that even if he lived his life the way he wanted and without hiding, there were still wounds slowly healing.

“What are you guys doing?” Alec’s voice interrupted and both men startled from their understanding stare they were just sharing.

“Nothing, just asking Magnus about his music collection.” Max replied cheerfully, sending a wink in Magnus’ direction who tried hard not to roll his eyes. He knew what Max was hinting at.

Alec raised an eyebrow questioningly. “You guys were like gone...fifteen minutes.” He said and even as he did, he realized how this sounded. No wonder Max started smirking all-knowingly.

“He counted.” His younger brother cooed as he made his way towards the door, pocketing the flyer.

“I did not. I just...estimated.”

“So precise estimation. Like Swiss watches.”

Alec rolled his eyes at Max when he started laughing at his own jokes and got out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. He shuffled his legs, before pointing with his chin at the CD case. “I didn’t notice it this morning.” He said lamely and tried to fix it by adding – “I mean, I did, but I didn’t look cause, you know, one shouldn’t gawk at someone’s house…”

“Alexander.” Magnus’ voice was soft and full of emotion Alec wasn’t sure he could pinpoint. “Max was teasing me for having your discography and he wanted you to know.” For what reason he revealed this, he didn’t know, but seeing the happy incredulity on Alec’s face, it was the best thing he could have said.

“You do?” Alec asked in awe and approached the CD case and looked at all of them, neatly arranged. He saw the _Aarcher_ logo and every single and album was there. “Wow. You are truly a fan of my music.”

“Did you doubt it?” Magnus tried to sound indignant, but it came out more amused.

Alec smiled sheepishly his way. “A little.” He admitted, not really sure how to feel about all this. “I’ll make sure you get a copy of _Wildest Dreams_ first.” He said without giving much thought.

“Oh, first edition. I am honored.” Magnus grinned at him and for a few quiet moments, they stayed like this, simply gazing at each other. “Okay,” Magnus broke the silence first, “I sort of want to change and I’ve been neglecting my guests for too long, so I must hurry.”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry.” Alec’s words tumbled in a rather amusing panic and he all but jump from his place, heading determinedly towards the door. “See you in a bit.” He said, cheeks flaming red.

Magnus chuckled to himself, highly amused by this side of Alec. It wasn’t like yesterday night or like the other days they have interacted. It was new and endearing. Magnus was a goner for this man.

“Alexander.” He stopped the other one, Alec now about to open the door as he looked at Magnus curiously. “There’s nothing going on between me and your brother.” He said with a serious expression, wanting Alec not to have any silly thoughts on what had he stumbled upon earlier.

Alec looked at him for a long beat of his heart before he nodded and smiled understandingly. “Okay.” It was a simple word, but it carried the trust Magnus hadn’t quite expected.

It surprised him just how much it meant to him this unwavering and undoubting acceptance of his words. It had always been difficult for him to have people understand that being bisexual did not actually mean that he was going to throw himself on every man or woman. Camille had proven to be the worst of the examples of people who believed his sexuality meant that he was a promiscuous person, whose word mattered nothing. And she had been his best friend unlike Alec, whom he had known for a few weeks. And he completely trusted his word when it came to involvement with other people.

“Are you okay, Magnus?” Alec’s voice wandered back at him and he realized he must’ve been staring in surprise at the other one.

“Yeah, peachy.” He replied immediately and before Alec would notice his shaky self, he turned around and started to undress. “Tell the others I’m there soon.”

Alec’s mouth watered at the sight of Magnus’ naked back, gulping as he watched muscles strain gently as the shirt left the actor’s body. “I will.” He said with a gruff voice before he slipped out of the bedroom in a hurry, his heart racing madly.

 

\---------

 

A couple of days after the party, Alec was filming his individual scene and he was feeling Magnus’ absence acutely. Even if he had his sister and friends around him, if it wasn’t Magnus, it was...pointless. Maybe this was also one of the reasons he kept doing it wrong on such a simple scene like having to pretend to get ready for a party or to stand in a coffee shop, pretending to read.

When Raphael said cut again and called for a break while glaring at Alec, he was feeling miserable. He couldn’t waste everyone’s day because his heart was yearning for Magnus’ presence. He slinked away from everyone, quietly and went outside for some fresh air. Maybe it will help clear his head.

“Berating yourself, Alexander?”

Alec’s heart picked up its pace at the sound of Magnus’ voice. He turned to look at a very fashionably dressed Magnus – snug white jeans coupled with a deep purple shirt and a wandering scarf wounded around his neck. His hair was styled in high waves, spiked with streaks of blue and his eyes were twinkling hypnotizing behind the simple make-up of kohl and traces of gold glitter.

Alec felt his mouth water literally. “Magnus! You’re here!” He exclaimed on a rather squeaky tone and it was the amused curl of Magnus’ lip which made him realize he was acting weird. “I mean...what are you doing here? Do you have a scene to film?” He asked and prayed to all known gods he didn’t sound too hoping.

“No, I just came by and see how you’re doing.” Magnus replied casually, approaching the singer who seemed to watch him mesmerized. It was reassuring and urging to see Alec look dazed at him. He wanted to be his reason for every possible daze.

Alec blinked in surprise. “Me?” The squeaky voice was back and Alec cursed himself inwardly. Why was he acting like this, it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Magnus in ages or hadn’t communicated one way or another.  

 _But it hadn’t been enough_ , the traitorous voice inside his mind whispered and Alec resented it for speaking the truth he refused to see.

“Am I not allowed?” Magnus grinned and Alec wondered when he moved this close to him. “I thought you might miss me.” He teased, enjoying more and more the open reactions Alec was showing him. He wondered if he knew he was wearing his heart on the sleeve.

Although his mind put on full break at Magnus’s words and his heart was doing acrobatic jumps inside of his chest, Alec managed to break out a soft scoff. “You give yourself too much credit, Bane.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow and the mesmerizing colors of his eyes deepened as he smirked in a challenging manner. “Am I, Lightwood?” He put his hand casually over Alec’s arm, eyeing him meaningfully when he felt the other man twitch under him.

“Now you’re teasing me.” Alec almost whined, but he was too dignified, so instead took a hold of Magnus’ scarf and pulled him closer, surprising the other one. “Two can play this game, Magnus.” He breathed the words as calmly and devastating as possible. He enjoyed the open interest and shock of Magnus, but before he had him continue a game Alec was sure he couldn’t keep up without revealing his major crush on him, he released Magnus’ scarf and pushed him a few steps farther from him. “Just not now.”

Magnus felt his breath leave his lungs slowly as he stared at Alec. This man was going to be the death of him. “Fine. Not now, Alexander.” He spoke softly, almost understanding until he added – “But we will and then, we’ll see.”

 _See what_ , Alec wanted to ask, but it was difficult enough to keep himself away from touching Magnus without adding verbal torment as well.

“Are you going to stay?” He asked in the end and just like that, the sexually charged tension between them seemed to deflate just a little bit. Enough to give them room to pretend they can be friends only.

“I might.” Magnus replied and Alec was about to protest to this vague reply when he continued with an impish smile – “Are you going to get undressed?”

Alec burst out laughing after a few moments of staring at him speechless. “Oh, Magnus.” He said as he leaned against the wall and keeping a hand over his quivering stomach. “You’re something else entirely, truly.” He said through laughs and smiles, glancing from time to time at the other man who was watching him with a smile of his own and brilliant eyes which hid secrets Alec yearned to know.

“I do my best.” Magnus said casually, but the flair of a man who knew himself. It pleased him to see Alec laugh and smile like this, he’d looked rather gloomy when he had spotted him outside.

“Stay.” The word was sudden and hung tensed between them as Magnus looked with the faintest of surprise at Alec who had stopped laughing and seemed slightly insecure.

“Okay.” Magnus agreed with a soft voice and silence settled between them as both wondered what was going on with the two of them and when will they start addressing the feelings which seemed to have grown between them despite their constant bickering from the beginning.

Alec was scared to think of the time when he’d have to finally make a move because he knew Magnus wouldn’t leave and he wouldn’t let him go anyway. So, the only thing he could do...was to tackle the bull. But for now, he would enjoy the peaceful silence shared with Magnus.

 

\---------

 

The day finally got wrapped after a few more scenes and Alec found himself having the whole afternoon to himself. Feeling happy because of this, he was already thinking of asking Magnus join him for a walk or something, to catch up since they haven’t seen each other…well, since two days ago. But friends meet a whole lot more often, no? He and Clary met every day, but probably that didn’t count because she was his PR manager and she always had something to say to him.

In any case, he was going to ask Magnus if he was free to at least grab a bite and talk stuff. With that decision set in his mind, he hurried to get rid of any make-up and got dressed in his own clothes and went where Raphael and Simon were gathering their stuff.

“Hey, guys. Have you seen Magnus?” He asked them, aware that Magnus had stayed near them the whole time, watching his acting.

Raphael smirked at him knowingly. “He left a few moments earlier before you finished your scene.” He said, his keen eyes watching Alec’s reaction closely.

“He left?” Alec asked with a small voice and a deflated expression.

“Don’t look so down, Alec!” Simon chirped happily at him, his brown eyes carrying understanding which Alec didn’t want to acknowledge at being there. “You have his number, call him if you want to.”

Simon’s suggestion made perfect sense...but for someone who was out in the open or someone who didn’t feel any sort of romantic emotion towards Magnus. Alec was neither one of those and he couldn’t just call Magnus right after he had asked him to stay. It was too much for him and their budding friendship. He didn’t want to ruin anything by rushing head in.

“It’s okay, I have to be somewhere else anyway.” Alec finally replied, pulling back in his shell. He didn’t miss however the quick exchange of glances between Raphael and Simon. “What?” He asked grumpily, folding his arms at his chest.

An exasperated sigh left Raphael’s lips. “Look, you’re obviously pining after Magnus and why hold back? It’s not like Magnus doesn’t like you.”

“Raph!” Simon shushed him, watching in horrified amazement how pale Alec could turn. “Alec, it’s okay. No one else knows.” He whispered, looking at him understandingly. When he saw Alec’s gaze drift from him to Raphael, he quickly added - “I am the editor, give me some credit, please.” The exasperation in his voice snapped Alec back to reality.

He didn’t know what was more disconcerting - the fact that Simon figured he was gay from watching him interact with Magnus or that Raphael told him that Magnus liked him. It wasn’t difficult to accept this, Magnus had shamelessly flirted with him, but he hadn’t actually considered it more than attraction from his side.

Could Magnus truly like him?

Even with their bickering, even with his mean streak, Magnus could actually like him as a lover? The thought of it made Alec’s head spin.

“I have to go.” He said and the two men looked now worried. They didn’t know the extent of Alec’s closeting or why he had chosen this and maybe they have unkindly revealed his secret, even if it was to the person in question, but they didn’t want Alec to feel bad in any way because of them.

“Alec,” Simon started, wanting to reach out to the singer, but refraining in doing so, “we didn’t mean to-” he continued, but was abruptly cut by Alec-

“It’s alright, Simon. Not leaving because you find out who I am or who I like.” Alec gave them a shaky smile. “I just need some time alone.” He added, passing his hand through his hair in a visible movement to calm his nerves. “See you on next scene.” He said and with a halfhearted wave, left them hurriedly.

Simon turned to Raphael, his brown eyes full of worry. “I’m calling Izzy and Clary.” He said gravely as he whipped out his phone, dialing the two women in Alec’s life who he listened to.

 

\---------

 

Alec was just about to enter his apartment when he heard footsteps behind and was tackled by a loud and happy Max.

“Gotcha!” He laughed in his ear playfully. Even if he was tall, Alec had always been taller than he and Isabelle which had obviously prompted Max to jump on his big brother each and every time he got the opportunity.

“Brat, get off me.” Alec tried to pry Max away from his back, but the man just held on, cackling like a mad elf. In the end, Alec sighed and just entered his apartment, carrying his baby brother like he used to when they were younger. “You’re fat.” He told Max with a serious voice and felt how the strong hold loosened immediately.

“Whaat!” Max’s voice sounded shrilly and Alec fought hard not to laugh as he turned around to look at the other one’s offended expression. “I’ve put on more muscle. You’re just not working out enough.” Max replied stubbornly and proceeded to prove Alec’s poor exercise by prodding at his biceps. When he met hard muscle, his expression deflated slightly and a pout began to form. “Meanie Alec.” He ended up mumbling while glaring at his older brother.

Alec couldn’t help it but to burst out laughing. Max had always been the spoiled sibling and he was glad to see that their relationship with their parents hadn’t affected his cheerful self.

“I was kidding.” He finally said, a smug smile appearing on Max’s face.

“I knew it.”

A sigh left Alec’s lips as he hooked his arm around his brother’s neck and dragged him in the kitchen. “You seem to be a little know-it-all, don’t you?” He brushed his knuckles against Max’s head, ignoring the fake ow-ow sounds.

“I am.” The younger brother said as he tried to tickle Alec’s sides, the man expertly avoiding his grabby fingers. “Just like I know you are crushing hard on Magnus but won’t do anything about it.”

If Max’s whines hadn’t stopped Alec from his play with him, his last words did. “Did Izzy tell you?” He asked as he released his brother, feeling his heart like a caged bird.

Max scoffed. “You are as subtle as a rocket. I could see it from the pub, you big doofus.” He said as he began searching through Alec’s cupboards to brew some coffee. “But he’s not subtle either. Have you picked on that?” He asked and threw a glance towards his brother who seemed to have sprung roots in the middle of the kitchen.

A loud sigh left Max’s lips as he stopped his search and turned to look properly at Alec. “It is alright, Alec, to like and be liked by someone, no matter that person’s gender. And even more when these two things match. You no longer live with our parents, you have made a career for yourself. So why keep staying in the closet?” He paused and asked softly – “For whom?”

Alec looked at Max with fearful eyes. He wasn’t sure if he could answer truthfully his questions as he didn’t know if he could answer his own ones. “I guess it’s just difficult to be out in the open with who I am.”

“And when you’ll find someone you truly like, someone like Magnus, what will you do?”

This question had been asking himself as well. “I don’t know.” He replied with a small voice. “I never expected to find someone like Magnus.”

“Then what are you waiting for, Alec?” Max approached his brother, deep concern for his refusal to happiness. “Magnus is right there, with you. He might not know you’re gay, but he definitely likes you.” He continued and when Alec threw him a bland stare, he added fiercely – “As more than a friend, you idiot. He couldn’t keep his eyes – or hands for that matter – off of you!”

Alec felt the memory of he and Magnus spending time together creep on him and the warmth of his touches, the sound of his laughter and the low voice of whispering sweet nothing were flashing through his mind. He felt his cheeks burn slightly. “Do you really think he likes me?” He asked shyly and Max almost felt like laughing.

It was one of the things he had never imagined – to give his confident brother love advice.

And yet, he knew Alec needed his support, so he did neither of the laughter of the usual sarcasm. “I think he’s smitten with you, but you need to show him you feel the same.”

“How?”

“Tell him you’re gay, for starters.” Max said, watching his brother carefully. “Own who you are and who you like. If you’re afraid to let him know you’re playing for the other team, then telling him you’re in love with him won’t be easier.”

Alec nodded, agreeing completely with his brother’s reasoning. “But Magnus won’t want to keep our relationship secret.” He took a seat as he said this, his hazel eyes following Max as the man wandered again through his kitchen in search of coffee. “Top shelf.” He instructed and Max flashed him a quick smile – when they were younger, Alec used to keep all the good stuff away from his siblings by putting them on the highest shelf. It wasn’t that he didn’t like sharing, but both he and Izzy had had a habit of finishing everything, leaving nothing for their older brother.

“Would you want to keep your relationship secret?” Max asked him, throwing a glance towards Alec every now and then as he prepared the coffee.

After a few moments of contemplation, Alec replied softly – “No.”

“Then why would you think of this?”

“I can’t come out right now.” Alec said with a sigh, leaning backwards with the chair. “It takes time to prepare for this stuff especially when you’re in the entertainment industry. Clary should know.”

Max chuckled. “Man, Alec, it’s clear that Clary handled your PR so far. You know nothing of how it works.” He said and turned to watch him with an amused expression. “You’re releasing a MV where you and Magnus are naked and engaged in a sexual foreplay. Many think this is a way to show your support towards LGTBQ community after you were labeled as a homophobic person.” He started with Alec listening to his words raptly.

“Funnily enough, it is Camille Belcourt, the vile, but pretty ambitious reporter, who understood or more likely, guessed, your true nature, but since she was shot down by me,” he grinned and took a bow, eliciting a snort from his brother, “she will not pursue this story. So, you are free to make your own debut as a gay singer on the entertainment stage. And what better way than with the release of your MV and single?”

Alec mused on his brother’s words, the possibility of it making his heart race faster and his thoughts go in a whirlwind – could he be with Magnus and show it to the world? “I’d have to talk with Clary.” He said and no sooner had the words left his mouth, his phone rang startling both of them. “It’s Clary.” He informed Max who let out a short laughter.

“Then, it’s fate, my dear brother. Tell her.” He got closer to Alec and put his hand over his shoulder. “I’m here.”

The singer gulped as he looked at Max before nodding and taking the call. He was about to change his life and there was no coming back from that.

 

\---------

 

_You look into my eyes, I go out of my mind_

_I can't see anything 'coz this love got me blind_

_I can't help myself, I can't break the spell_

His hands touched the lower back of Magnus and he felt the tiniest jolt pass through the other man. Curiosity spiked through him, mixed with fear of what this meant for the two of them. Slowly, he willed his hand to move upwards, feeling the soft skin tremble under his fingertips.

Magnus’ lips curled slightly at Alec’s hesitant touches, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. His own hands moved to feel Alec’s chest, palms splayed out and pressing gently past his nipples, watching the other one attentively. Alec closed his eyes at the movement, his fingers curling in Magnus’ back, nails scratching softly his skin. A subtle curve of Magnus’ body made him react as well and he drew closer, his head lowering down and he brushed his lips over Magnus’ exposed shoulder.

The taste of his skin exploded in his mouth and Alec dug his fingers further into the soft skin of the other man, eliciting a whimpering sound out of Magnus. He had never been this close to another man, he had never allowed himself to do this to another man. And he had never dared to hope that he could be this way with Magnus.

“Alexander,” the sound of his name on Magnus’ lips drew Alec’s attention, “look at me.”

Their gazes met and Alec saw his own desire mirrored in the brilliant colors of Magnus’ eyes. He moved one hand to cup Magnus’ cheek, basking in the feel of his body, of their moment together. His heart was a thundering mess inside his chest and this man was the reason for it. Alec wanted him like he had never wanted anyone else.

“You’re beautiful.” Alec whispered and the gorgeous smile that appeared on Magnus’ lips eased away any possible fear which might’ve been inside of his soul.

Still Magnus said nothing as he disentangled his legs from around Alec’s waist, the smile still present on his kissable mouth. He pushed his body backwards until he was lying down on the bed, supporting himself on his elbows. Tilting his head sideways, he invited Alec over with a mischievous, yet inviting expression.

 

_I'm in over my head_

_You got under my skin_

_I got no strength at all_

_In the state that I'm in_

 

Alec followed slowly and curiously, feeling his body react instantly at the nearness of Magnus. His breath was slightly uneven, shuddering even when Magnus took a hold of his arm and pulled him on top of him, their bodies aligned and glued onto each other. The brush of Magnus’ legs, as the man adjusted them into a comfortable and very revealing to one another position, left Alec wondering if he will ever learn how to properly breathe again.

He looked at Magnus and smiled tentatively as he brought their hands together into a needy grip. “I don’t know how or…” He found himself saying and Magnus simply shushed him with a brief squeeze.

“I will lead.” He whispered and Alec nodded, but he didn’t want to leave everything to Magnus, so he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ jaw, starting a soft nibble on it.

The shudder in Magnus’ body must’ve been a sign that he was doing something good because the next thing he knew were Magnus’ hands in hair, pulling on his messy locks and this made Alec ache for more closeness between them. He could sense the passion in the other body, he could feel it match his own and this only incited him more. Then the hot breath of Magnus was in his ear, his lips brushing past his lobe and Alec needed more – this was not enough.

Sensing Alec’s growing desire, Magnus flipped them over and pushed him on the bed as he moved his body down on the other man’s one, his lips leaving a trail of fiery kisses over his neck and torso. Alec gripped the sheets as Magnus’ tongue found one of his nipples and teased it until he was whimpering softly. Not bearing to be so far of Magnus, he grabbed his hand and pulled both of them up, Magnus’ arms wounding around his waist as Alec leaned down to graze his teeth over Magnus’ neck, biting and sucking in the same time.

He wanted to mark Magnus as his, to carry his memory carved on his beautiful skin. His body moved involuntarily on top of Magnus’, feeling the man’s hands slide down on his back and grab a firm hold of his ass, guiding him in his erratic movements. But they needed to slow down or this would be over too soon. Magnus pushed Alec down on the mattress once more, smiling mischievously and with eyes shining of desire.

 

_Baby, I'm too lost in you_

_Caught in you_

_Lost in everything about you_

 

Alec reached out to him, his hands wanting to feel the quivering muscle under the velvety skin, but as he did so, he heard the distinct voice of Raphael slicing through his desire induced haze – “CUT!” And he woke up drenched in sweat and with a hard on straining on him.

“Fuck.” He cursed out loud as he looked around him and realized he was in his own bedroom and had just woken up from a wet dream with Magnus, courtesy of their latest scene together. He stood in the middle of the bed for a few more moments, trying to recollect himself and not to think too much of the dream or the memories of that scene.

He focused on the lamp on his writing the desk, the one he always forget to turn off before going to bed. It was casting its yellow light on the notebook he had left open earlier before he went to bed, having wanted to put down some lyrics which have been forming in his mind for a while. On the notebook there was a flyer and Alec’s heart skipped a beat.

Before Max left, he had handed him a flyer, saying that if he needed an outsider’s opinion on his coming out decision, he should ring that number on it. Sometimes, someone who is not related to you in any way can shed a better light on a situation one might find difficult to solve. Alec had accepted the flyer and said to Max that he’ll think about it, not truly planning on make use of it.

Now, in the light of his sexual dream, he felt that there was no harm in discussing with a stranger what he was going through. After all, it wasn’t like he could be recognized through the phone, right? Also, maybe someone’s fresh opinion could help him indeed on what he was about to do. Clary had agreed to make use of the MV to support his coming out – she had actually started crying and in the end, Jace took over their conversation – so all that was left now was to tell Magnus the truth.

In theory, it all sounded easy, but one had hidden for so long and had avoided anything romantic with anyone, for Alec it was the hardest thing to do. He was about to shed away the cloak he had kept over his real self in front of Magnus and the entire world.

Yes, he definitely needed outside encouragement as well. With that in mind, he went to grab the flyer and soon after, he dialed the number on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last, once more thank you for bearing with me on this Malec journey <3  
> xoxo


End file.
